A Past To Remember
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: A terrible accident happened a long time ago, causing Nadeshiko to have amnesia. Everyone seems to be hiding her past from Nadeshiko. Will Nadeshiko ever get back her memory? Will Kukai be able to help her? And who is this mysterious Nagihiko?
1. The Beginning of It All

**A/N: Yo, dudes and dudettes! This is my newest story called: A Past To Remember. Yeah...I was inspired to make this story after I saw...this one story on FF. I'm not telling who the hell made the story I read to inspire me. Ooooh~ And...this story is about Nadeshiko! And the narrator is one of Nadeshiko's friends! That's all you need to know! If you don't know who it is, I feel VERY sorry for you. Heh. This is Kukade just so ya'll know. And this story will usually have very long chapters. This story is to help me be inspired. And maybe it will help inspire me in my other stories. Soooo...yup! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does. I only own the plot so far....if I DID own Shugo Chara, then Nadeshiko would be the awesome main character and Nagihiko would be Nadeshiko's older twin and...wellllll....yeaaaa....**

**The Beginning Of It All**

_Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Yes; the Nadeshiko Fujisaki. She was the Queen's Chair in the Guardians. Not to mention she was one of the most beautiful girls at Seiyo Academy. (At least that's what the boys thought.) Nadeshiko was always working hard in the Royal Garden. She never was late and she usually would be the first to arrive. She did everything she could to help out her friends. _

_As kind and beautiful she was, she also had her negative points. Nadeshiko could be extremely dense sometimes. Sometimes she could be so dense, if someone leaned in and tried to kiss her (especially if the person was facing her) she wouldn't notice it one bit. Nadeshiko was a dense and slow girl but had a high IQ. Nadeshiko was even dense enough to not notice that one of her guy friends liked her. Who is this guy friend you may ask? Well that is something that you must find out yourself._

_Now listen here, my dear readers. This story may seem like it is about Nadeshiko. Well it about Nadeshiko, but there are many secrets to Nadeshiko's life that she hasn't figured out yet. I was one of Nadeshiko's closest friends. And I was also shocked to hear the story that told this beautiful girl's future. It was so amazing and riveting. Who knew she had a tw-No! I must not spoil the story! If you wish to know what happened to this girl, you must sit still. Listen very quietly. Now here is the story to this young girl's life…_

---

_Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!_

The sounds of a basketball being dribbled against the pavement rang through Nadeshiko's ears. She was smiling as she played around with the basketball. Nadeshiko stood at the free throw line. She jumped up as high as she could go and threw the ball into the basket. Time seemed to go by slowly as she waited for the ball to go in. It rode around on the ring of the hoop. Bystanders stopped and watched to see if the ball would make it in.

Nadeshiko was running out of time. She had only five seconds left.

1…

The ball slowly went around the ring of the hoop.

2…

The ball teetered on the rim.

3…

It slowly tilted towards the inside of the hoop.

4…

It fell into the hoop.

5…

Nadeshiko made it. A smile appeared on her face. People were in awe. And they said basketball was a boy's sport! Yeah right. If Nadeshiko could have done it, then any other girl could as well. This unique and special girl loved basketball. It was one of the best sports she ever played.

One of the bystanders that were watching was a boy with messy brown hair. He had tan skin and emerald green eyes. He stared shock at the girl's succeeding attempt at basketball. She was good. But was she good enough to beat him? The boy pushed past the crowd and walked up to Nadeshiko.

"Yo, kid," the boy said, walking up to Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko turned to look at the boy who came up to her. "Yes?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I want to play a one-on-one with you," he said.

Nadeshiko gave a confused look until she realized who he was. He was Kukai Souma! The most famous player in any sports at Seiyo Academy! And _he _was challenging _her_ to a basketball match! Nadeshiko's eyes sparked with delight.

"You're on!" Nadeshiko grinned.

Nadeshiko dribbled the ball onto Kukai's side of the court. Kukai was amazed at how fast she ran, but no time to admire the girl's impressive skills. He ran after Nadeshiko and stole the ball from her. He began running towards Nadeshiko's side of the court. Nadeshiko ran after him as fast as her legs could carry her. But it was too late. Kukai was already about to make a shot.

"_Oh no way will he make that shot,"_ Nadeshiko thought.

That was when Nadeshiko ran in front of him. She jumped up high in the air and grabbed the ball before it made it into the hoop. Kukai was shocked and amazed. Nadeshiko dribbled the ball to Kukai's side and quickly threw the ball into the hoop. The ball went in perfectly without making a sound.

The crowd was silent. They were shocked. Nobody has _ever_ beaten Kukai in basketball! _Nobody! _This was a first. After a couple moments of silence, the bystanders roared and cheered. Nadeshiko smiled happily. Kukai was just red in the face, angry that a girl had beaten him at basketball.

Once all the bystanders had left, it was only Kukai and Nadeshiko. They stared at each other for a moment. Neither spoke a word until…

"You did a pretty good job for a girl," Kukai finally admitted.

"Thanks! You did pretty awesome as well!" Nadeshiko giggled.

Kukai ruffled the girl's hair. Maybe he could befriend Nadeshiko. She seemed pretty cool. Maybe she wasn't one of those annoying girlie-girls. Don't get Kukai wrong here. Kukai doesn't hate girls in general. He just hates how some of them act. Some act way too girlie and prissy for him. But this Nadeshiko girl didn't seem like that kind of girl at all. She looked like she would be. But maybe she wasn't.

"We should play more often," Kukai grinned.

"Okay!" Nadeshiko said in a cheery voice. "Does that mean we're also friends?" Nadeshiko asked.

Kukai laughed and nodded.

The next week, the basketball match between Nadeshiko and Kukai was in the newspaper. But of course, this all happened when Nadeshiko was only seven and Kukai was only eight. Now Nadeshiko was thirteen and Kukai was fourteen. Lots of things had changed for the two kids. And that match they promised to do again never happened.

---

"Nadeshiko, go to your room immediately!" Headmaster screeched.

Nadeshiko nodded and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She curled into a small ball and began crying. _"W-What did I do wrong? I was only helping him!"_ Nadeshiko cried in her mind. She wiped away her tears with a slim finger.

Life is unfair.

Nadeshiko didn't even know what she did to deserve such treatment. She didn't even remember what happened that caused her to be put through this pain. She knew nothing! The only thing she knew was her first name: Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko knew nothing of her last name. She knew nothing of her past.

Why did this innocent creature have no memory for her past? Let me just give you one word: _**Amnesia**_**.**

Everything of her past was forgotten. So Nadeshiko lived her life, believing this cruel woman was her real mother. Pssh…yeah right! Nadeshiko was told once that her mother was a good woman. But then again, she has been lied to many times before.

Nadeshiko rested her head on her pillow. It didn't even feel like a pillow! It felt more like…a rock! Nadeshiko dared herself to push the pillow off her bed and see if it would fall through the floor. She would, if she had the courage. But she was too scared of getting even more lashes than usual. Nadeshiko tried to wipe her tears away.

It was all unfair. It was as if the world wanted her to die and crumble in Mother Nature's hands and disappear from this world. This world that had taken everything from her wanted her gone too. Never could Nadeshiko trust a soul ever. All it did was lie.

Lie.

That was all it did. All it did was lie! Lie! Lie! Lie! Lie! Lie! It betrayed her! It took her trust away from her! Her family, friends, life, dignity, and most of all, her ability to play basketball! Nadeshiko didn't even know what basketball was anymore!

Nadeshiko hit the wall hard. She kept hitting it until Headmaster came in with a red and puffy face. Oh boy was Headmaster angry. Headmaster grabbed Nadeshiko by her collar and dragged her down the stairs. No seriously! Like, _literally_ being dragged! Bruises covered Nadeshiko's body.

"I've had enough out of you!" Headmaster screamed so the whole orphanage could hear. She got out her whip and began lashing Nadeshiko harder than usual.

Nadeshiko screamed in pain as she was being lashed all over. It stung terrible. Blood was covering her ivory skin. Nobody could help her now. The kids just stared and watched in horror as the innocent soul was lashed repeatedly all over. When Headmaster had finished, she shoved Nadeshiko into the streets.

"NEVER COME BACK YOU LITTLE INGRATE!" Headmaster screamed.

Nadeshiko just laid there in the snow. Her bloody body made the snow turns red. Was this the end of Nadeshiko's life? Was this the end of the story already? And just when it started too?

No.

A boy with tan skin, emerald green eyes, and messy brown hair came past the orphanage. He was dribbling a basketball on the sidewalk.

_Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!_

Nadeshiko's body stirred as she heard the sound of a basketball bouncing.

Kukai noticed Nadeshiko's bloody body. He stared in horror and dropped the basketball. He rushed to Nadeshiko's side. Who did this to her? It had been years since he's seen Nadeshiko. It was hard to tell it was that same cheerful girl he met years ago.

Kukai got out his razr and punched in the numbers: 911. He waited for the ambulance to come. Hopefully they would come soon because more blood oozed out of Nadeshiko's small body.

A small sound was heard in the distance. It soon grew louder until an ambulance came by. They picked Nadeshiko up and placed her on a stretcher. Kukai watched sadly. How could something so terrible happen to such a poor girl?

"No…not again…it's happening again…" Nadeshiko whispered.

Kukai heard the whispered words Nadeshiko had said. "Again…? What does she mean again?" Kukai asked himself. He watched the ambulance drive off.

For some reason, that girl's looks and voice sounded so familiar. Like a voice he heard a long time ago. If only he knew who she was…

---

Nadeshiko opened her eyes warily to find herself in the hospital. A flashback hit her. Was it happening all over again? Nadeshiko frantically looked around the room. No. It was just the lashes. She felt so weak. Nadeshiko remembered a familiar face helping her. He called the ambulance so they could take her to the hospital. Once she was all healed, she vowed to find that kid someday. And hopefully it would be soon.

"You need to rest in here for a couple of days. Then we'll be sending you to a boarding school," the doctor said as he came in to check in on her.

"B-Boarding school…? What is a boarding school?" Nadeshiko asked softly.

"It is a school that has dorms which are rooms. You live at the school," the doctor said slowly so Nadeshiko could understand.

"What grade will I be in?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You will be put in seventh grade," The doctor said as he scribbled something down on his clipboard. "Well, that is all I needed to tell you. If you need any help at all, just press the red button." With that said, he got up and left.

"School…This will be the first time I will be in school. I can't wait," Nadeshiko giggled weakly.

---

When Nadeshiko was able to move around on her own again, she was driven to her new school (or her new home). Nadeshiko stared at the school in awe. It was big and so castle-like. Nadeshiko stared at a sign that said: _Seiyo Academy_.

"What is an academy?" Nadeshiko asked.

"It's usually a private school for higher educated students. Mostly for kids above elementary level, but this school is for grades first through high school," the chauffeur said.

The chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened Nadeshiko's door. Nadeshiko stepped out of the car and went around to the trunk to grab her bags. They walked through the gates. It was such a big and magnificent school.

"_Maybe I can finally make some new friends here,"_ Nadeshiko thought to herself. She smiled.

"Let's make our way to the principal's office, shall we?" the chauffeur said and led Nadeshiko to the principal's office.

"So…you will be leaving now?" Nadeshiko asked. She was scared now.

"Yes. Just knock on that door and the principal shall set you up," the chauffeur answered.

"How do you knock again" Nadeshiko asked. She kept forgetting how to knock.

The chauffeur sighed and knocked on the door for Nadeshiko before leaving.

Nadeshiko waited nervously at the door before the principal answered the door. A tall man with ivory skin and light blonde hair appeared at the door. He had a kind smile on his face.

"Oh yes! You must be our new student. Come in and we may get you set up," he said.

The nameplate on the man's desk said Tsukasa Amakawa. That must be the name of the principal of the school. "Tsukasa-san…?" Nadeshiko tried pronouncing his first name.

"Yes?" Tsukasa turned to look at Nadeshiko. That was when he realized she was actually trying to pronounce his name.

"My name is Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko said slowly. She gave a sly smile at Tsukasa.

"It's like you read my mind!" Tsukasa chuckled and ruffled Nadeshiko's hair.

Nadeshiko looked frightened at the touch, but then again, she also felt comfort. Tsukasa chuckled. She looked like a little six year old that had lost her parents. That made got him thinking: where _are_ her parents?

"Where are your parents?" Tsukasa asked.

Nadeshiko frowned. "I don't know. I don't remember anything after the accident. Everyone told me they didn't want me so they put me in the orphanage," Nadeshiko explained. Wow. It seemed pretty tough.

"So how come were you moved here?" Tsukasa asked.

"Headmaster gave me lashes," Nadeshiko sobbed. "Will anyone give me lashes here?" Nadeshiko asked innocently.

"Of course not; all the kids here are good kids," Tsukasa assured her.

A smile appeared on Nadeshiko's flawless face. She was glad. Nobody could hurt her here. She felt safe. Safer than the orphanage now that's for sure! She felt a little confused still, and had a lot to learn. But no way could she give up yet. She had to keep trying. She had to work her hardest.

"You will be staying in dorm 368," Tsukasa said. He handed Nadeshiko a key.

"What's this?" Nadeshiko asked, staring at the unknown object (to Nadeshiko of course) in her hands.

"It's a key. When a door is locked, you insert it into a hole in the doorknob and turn it to the left to open it," Tsukasa explained slowly.

"Oh! Okay! Can you show me?" Nadeshiko asked innocently.

"Why but of course," Tsukasa said.

Tsukasa led Nadeshiko around the school and gave her the grand tour until they reached her room. Tsukasa then demonstrated on how to use the key.

"Thank you, Tsukasa-san," Nadeshiko thanked.

"No problem, Fujisaki-san," Tsukasa said.

That's when he remembered something important. "Could you hurry inside? I need to go get some stuff from my office and bring it back to you. Make yourself feel comfortable!" Tsukasa said and quickly ran back to his office.

Nadeshiko gave Tsukasa a confused look before heading inside. She looked around and found the placed to be a little used. Wait a minute…a little? Scratch that! A lot! It was so messy in there. Were all rooms like this?

The doorknob jiggled around until it opened. Nadeshiko thought it was going to be Tsukasa, but sadly it wasn't. Instead there were four girls standing at the doorway. They were all giggling and laughing happily. That is, until they saw Nadeshiko.

"Hey! Your must be our new roommate!" I said. My strawberry pink hair was tied in a side ponytail with a purple x clip and I wore the middle school uniform. My tie was purple and I wore a white blouse with a black jacket over it. I had a purple plaid miniskirt with pleats. I had at least four black belts hanging around my waist and dark purple leggings. On my feet was a pair or black converse.

Nadeshiko just stared blankly at me. "Um…roommate…?"

"Yeah; I'm Amu Hinamori! Nice to meet you, err…!" I stammered at the end of my sentence. Dammit! I forgot to ask her, her name!

"I'm Nadeshiko. I don't know my last name," Nadeshiko replied.

"How come?" one of my friends asked? She had long blonde hair that was tied up into two neat pigtails. She wore the high school uniform. It was pretty much a simple black dress that flared out a bit with silver linings. She wore a silver cross necklace around her neck. On her feet were knee-length black boots.

"I truly do not know. And you are?" she asked my friend who asked the earlier question.

"I'm Utau Tsukiyomi," Utau said flatly.

"Nice to meet you, Nadeshiko; I'm Rima," Rima said softly. She had long and blond wavy hair with a small black headband with a bow attached. She wore the middle school uniform and her black jacket was fully buttoned. She wore the purple plaid skirt and on her feet were white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hey, I'm Yaya! I like candy!" Yaya giggled. Her hair was a ginger color and she had her hair in two short pigtails with big red ribbons to hold them up. She wore the elementary school uniform which was the same as the middle school one except her tie was red and so was the skirt. She wore her jacket all buttoned up as well and wore white stockings that reached up to her knees. On her feet were red Mary Jane shoes.

"It's nice meeting you, Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya," Nadeshiko said happily.

Utau was kind of pissed off that Nadeshiko didn't call them by their last names or used an honorific. Then again, if Nadeshiko didn't remember her last name, she probably had amnesia. But it'd be best to ask first. But asking Nadeshiko that would be rude! Don't get Utau wrong here, she is rude honestly, but asking about amnesia is extremely rude! And Utau wasn't extremely rude. She decided to let it slide just this once.

"So what are your classes?" I asked, sitting next to Nadeshiko.

"I don't know yet," Nadeshiko replied.

Tsukasa then came bursting through the door. He was panting really hard and was gasping for air. It took him awhile to say what he had to say.

"H-Here is y-your sc-schedule, Na-Na-Nadeshiko," Tsukasa sputtered.

Nadeshiko grabbed it from here and looked at it. I and the other girls also leaned in to see. Cool! I had most of Nadeshiko's classes!

"Y-Your supplies as w-w-w-well," Tsukasa added. He then quickly walked away.

Utau dropped a stack of books next to Nadeshiko. "Those are your text books. Remember to grab the right one," Utau said.

"Okay. So I grab the book I need for the subject I'm going to?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Um…no duh…? Haven't you been to school before?" Utau asked.

Nadeshiko shook her head a no. "I don't remember. I have amnesia. I still don't know many things."

"_So she does have amnesia. I knew it!"_ Utau said to herself.

"Don't worry, Nadeshiko! I'll help you remember everything that you need to know," I said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Amu!" Nadeshiko thanked me.

"No problem! Well, class is over for today. So I guess you can start school tomorrow," I said, getting up.

"Nade-chi has to choose her bed!" Yaya chirped.

"Nade-chi…?" Nadeshiko seemed confused.

"Oh! Yaya is sorry! May Yaya call Nade-chi, Nade-chi?" Yaya asked.

Nadeshiko nodded and smiled at the younger girl.

"Whoopee! Nade-chi is here to stay!" Yaya cheered.

Everyone laughed at Yaya's child-like behavior.

I led Nadeshiko to the bedroom. There were two bunk beds on either side of the room and one big bed in the middle. It would be unfair if Nadeshiko was forced into one of the beds she didn't want. I caught Nadeshiko staring at the middle bed. That bed happened to be Utau's.

"The middle bed is mine!" Utau snapped.

"Don't be so rude, Utau. Nadeshiko is new here. We shouldn't make her be in a bed she doesn't want," I said calmly.

"But I like that bed! No way is the newbie stealing my bed!" Utau huffed.

"It's okay. I'll take the leftover bed," Nadeshiko said softly. She put on a fake smile.

"Okay! That means you can sleep with me! I have the top bunk. But if you wis—" Nadeshiko interrupted me there.

"The bottom…bunk…is okay with me," Nadeshiko assured me.

I smiled. We all watched from the doorway as we watched Nadeshiko set up her bunk. For some reason, she looked so familiar. It was as if I knew her a long time ago. Maybe when I was at least seven…but if she really is a girl I knew from my past, then who the hell is she?

**A/N: Okay. I do expect reviews. So pretty please review? Could you tell me if there is anything I should fix? Is the story going good so far? Bad so far? Should I update? And sorry if this idea or plot ever seems similar to someone else's. It's just that...I REALLY liked this idea and it came on by myself. Twists are added into this story. Yes...so don't be too surprised ;P I really dunno how I got this idea. Oh well! I'm not updating until I get at least 3 reviews or whatnot...so yeah! But a lot more than 3 would be EXTREMELY appreciated! ^^  
**


	2. Basketball and Possibly Love?

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! And thanks to Ice Amethyst 12 for pointing out that flaw in chapter 1!!! Really it was helpful! But it also gave me an idea to cover it up! I know it's a stupid way to cover it up but...oh well! ^^;;; Are things in this story moving too fast! That's what I thought! Thank God that he made up a word called: _denial_!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does~! Maybe I should license this anime...? *shot* JK!  
**

**Basketball and Possibly Love?**

Nadeshiko giddily got her books for first and second period. Wow did Nadeshiko sure seem energetic. Well, it was her first time going to school, right? Nadeshiko was tugging on my sleeve, hurrying to wake me up. I turned over on my side and stared sleepily at Nadeshiko.

"My first day of class and I'm already so nervous!" Nadeshiko giggled. "Let's go, Amu-chan!"

"I'm usually late. I don't want to make you late as well. How about you run along without me…?" I groaned as I buried my face in my pillow.

Nadeshiko frowned. She didn't know her way around the school. How would she find her classes? But Nadeshiko didn't want to be late. She guessed she just had to let it slide. Nadeshiko walked out in her school uniform. Tsukasa dropped it off last night while the girls were sleeping. He seemed like a very forgetful principal. It made Nadeshiko giggle.

"Where is Math class?" Nadeshiko asked worriedly. Everyone was too busy bustling around in the halls to say anything to one another. Nadeshiko stared at a clock she found on a random spot on the hallway walls. Oh no! Nadeshiko was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

The violet haired girl made her way around the school. That grand tour Tsukasa gave really didn't help. Hadn't he forgotten she had amnesia? Her amnesia made her forget things extremely easily. While she was running around campus, she bumped into a familiar face. Nadeshiko looked up to see whom she bumped into.

"_That's the kid that saved me earlier when I got those lashes! Now is my chance to thank him!" _Nadeshiko thought excitedly to herself.

"Sorry," Kukai mumbled. He was beginning to walk off until he felt something tug at his sleeve.

"Excuse me, but weren't you the boy that saved me a few days ago?" Nadeshiko asked politely.

"You were that girl that had those awful lashes? Who did that to you?" Kukai asked. Now he could get some real info.

"Just Headmaster was all. I was banging on the wall so she came up to my room and lashed me in front of everyone," Nadeshiko sobbed. It was just too hard to remember such a terrible memory.

"That's not right. A pure angel like you shouldn't have to go through such hard pain," Kukai said softly. He ruffled Nadeshiko's hair.

Nadeshiko smiled. That really comforted her. Nobody in the world ever said something so nice to her. Usually it would be something insulting and mean. But no…Kukai Souma was a nice guy. And she would love to be his friend.

"So what's your name?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'm Kukai; Kukai Souma at your service!" Kukai said and gave his trademark grin and thumbs up. "What's yours?" he asked.

Kukai Souma was his name, huh? To Nadeshiko, that name sounded vaguely familiar. She didn't know why or how, but it just seemed to 'click' just like that. "I-I'm Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko said shyly.

"Nadeshiko is it? That's a pretty name! What about your last name?" Kukai was eager to know Nadeshiko's last name. Mostly because he was _sure_ he saw Nadeshiko somewhere before in his childhood past. And that name…that very name! That name reminded him of a little violet haired girl he met when he was eight. But it was only coincidence. And that's all Kukai would thing.

Coincidence…

No way did they meet before. Impossible! Never would be possible anyways. It just didn't seem possible. He heard that girl died. _Died!_ She was dead now and maybe he was beginning to see and hear things. Unless…she wasn't really dead…Nonsense! She was dead and that was all to it! End of conversation!

"I…I don't know…" Nadeshiko whispered softly.

Kukai frowned. How could Nadeshiko not know her last name? "Do you have…amnesia?" Kukai was afraid of her answer.

"Yes…"

"I'm so sorry. What caused you to get it?"

"I don't know."

"What about your parents?"

"People said they didn't want me so they shoved me into an orphanage."

"That's horrible."

"I don't believe them."

"What…?"

"They're lying. I know it! They took my parents away from me! I will find out what happened to them! I will!" Nadeshiko cried. She clenched her fists tightly together.

Kukai grabbed Nadeshiko's wrists and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Hey, don't worry about it. Maybe your memories will return someday," Kukai said. He tried to look on the bright side of Nadeshiko's future.

Nadeshiko blushed. What was this feeling? It was unknown to her. Why was her face red? Her face ever turned red before. She poked at her cheeks. Kukai laughed. Nadeshiko looked up at him and gave him a confused face.

"It's called _blushing_," Kukai said.

"What is blushing?" Nadeshiko asked. "I never blushed before," she whispered softly.

"Blushing is when your face turns red whether you're embarrassed, feeling in shame, modesty, and sometimes when you're in love," Kukai explained.

"What is…love…?" Nadeshiko asked. "How does it feel to love someone?"

"I don't really know. But if I ever find the answer, how about I tell you?" Kukai grinned.

Nadeshiko nodded her head happily. She wanted to know now, but she could wait, couldn't she? Nadeshiko thought the word 'love' was a pretty interesting word. She only knew it was a kind of feeling people get when around someone. But that didn't make much sense. Now did it?

"Aw shit! We're late for class! Mega late too! Come on," Kukai said. He grabbed Nadeshiko's hand. "What's your first subject?"

"M-Math," Nadeshiko stammered.

"Hey, I have Math too! Let's go!" They ran really fast through the halls until they go to their classroom.

Kukai and Nadeshiko panted. Kukai opened the door and walked to his seat. Nadeshiko, who was new to this class slowly walked in. She looked really scared. Not to mention also nervous. So many people just stared at her wide-eyed. It was as if they were all thinking:

"_Haven't I seen this girl before…?"_

"Why hello there, young lady; you must be the new student. Correct?" the Math teacher said.

Nadeshiko nervously nodded her head.

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked kindly.

"I-I'm N-N-Nadeshiko…please t-t-to m-m-meet you a-all!" Nadeshiko stammered. She quickly bowed, letting her long violet hair fall down over her face.

"Nice to meet you, Nadeshiko-san; I'm Yuu Nikaidou, otherwise known as your Math teacher!" Nikaidou said in a cheerful voice.

Nadeshiko took her seat next to Kukai. She smiled and waved at him and then turned her attention to Nikaidou. She doubts she would understand a thing this Nikaidou would be talking about. Right now, Nikaidou was talking about pie. Why in the world was he talking about pie? Wasn't this Math? Poor Nadeshiko…she didn't understand what pie meant.

Maybe she could raise her hand and ask…? So that's what she did. Nadeshiko gracefully raised her hand. Hopefully nobody would laugh at her.

"Yes, Nadeshiko?" Nikaidou called on the violet haired girl.

"Um…why are we talking about pie? Isn't pie food?" Nadeshiko asked.

There were some snickers heard from some of the students. Kukai felt sorry for Nadeshiko. She had amnesia and knew nothing. How would she get through school? Kukai frowned and glared at everyone in the class which made them shut up. Nobody wanted to get on Kukai's bad side. Not even the biggest bully in the school wanted to get on Kukai's bad side! It wasn't that he was strong enough to beat them up. Well, he was. It was just…something personal.

"Not pie! Pi! Pi is spelled p-i. There are two different kind of pie. Pie as in food and pi as in the math term; the math term of pi a transcendental number, approximately 3.14159, represented by the symbol π, that expresses the ratio of the circumference to the diameter of a circle and appears as a constant in many mathematical expressions," Nikaidou explained.

"_Shit! That was a lot! How the hell is Nadeshiko going to understand any of that? Damn is Nikaidou stupid…"_ Kukai said to himself.

"Oh…I get it!" Nadeshiko said.

Wait…she understood? H-How could she understand? She's supposed to have amnesia! S-She's supposed to be stupid! Like, really stupid! Unless…she has a high IQ! But how is that possible? How?

"That's good! I'm sure you'll catch on fast," Nikaidou said, smiling.

Nadeshiko smiled an innocent smile. She hoped she wouldn't forget it so easily though. If she did, then things would just go down the drain for her. Nadeshiko paid close attention in class. She didn't want to miss a thing.

"I am so sorry for being late!" I shouted. Yes. I was really late.

"So you weren't trying to skip class this time, Himamori-san?" Nikaidou chuckled.

"Stop calling me that!" I said in annoyed tone. Really, he shouldn't be calling me that! I frowned.

"Whatever you say, Himamori-san," Nikaidou said cheerfully.

I could hear Nadeshiko giggled behind her hand. I couldn't blame her. Truthfully, it was kind of funny.

"You missed so much, Amu-chan! Class is almost over," Nadeshiko whispered to me.

"W-What; how could it be over so soon?" I asked. That's when I looked at the clock. Oh shit! Nadeshiko was right!

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Time to switch classes! Nadeshiko nostalgically got up from her seat and grabbed her books. She quickly and eagerly headed off to class. She seemed pretty excited. Next was Science. The day passed by pretty quickly. Already Nadeshiko was one of the popular girls in the school! And it was all thanks to her looks and her amazingly high IQ. She may be forgetful and dense, but she was extremely smart! She belongs in college.

It was lunchtime and Nadeshiko was eating a sandwich. She ate quietly. Utau, Rima, Yaya, and I came over to Nadeshiko's table to go sit and eat with her. Well, we were going to. But we saw Kukai walk over to her.

"Yo, Nadeshiko; eating alone?" Kukai greeted with a grin.

Nadeshiko nodded her head happily. "I wonder why some kids hate school. I think it's so much fun! You can hang out with your friends and become smarter!"

"Well, I guess some people hate it because of the homework. But it's not that bad. It's pretty easy to me. Well, I'm one of the advanced kids so of course it would be easy for me," Kukai said as he ate his own sandwich.

"That ball…" Nadeshiko whispered.

"Huh?" Kukai gave a confused look at Nadeshiko.

"That ball you were bouncing. When you rescued me…what ball was that?" Nadeshiko asked with curiosity filling her eyes.

"Oh that! It's called a basketball. It's one of my favorite sports ever! But my first is soccer," Kukai said with a grin.

"Bas-ket-ball…?" Nadeshiko sounded out the word. It sounded so familiar to her. But where did she hear it before?

"Yeah; if you're interested, I could teach you how to play," Kukai offered.

"I would love to! Basketball sounds very interesting!" Maybe this 'basketball' Kukai spoke of would jog her memory a bit. It sounded awfully familiar as if she used to play the game before. Of course she couldn't be so sure yet.

"Alright then; meet me at the basketball court around six o'clock sharp," Kukai said.

The bell rang again and classes had begun again. When classes were over and the children could spend their time playing outside, Nadeshiko quickly got ready. She looked through her suitcase to find a change of clothes. Strangely, she found a girl's basketball uniform in her suitcase. Nadeshiko picked up the tank top for the uniform and looked on the back to see _Fujisaki _written on it.

"Fu-ji-sa-ki…?" Nadeshiko sounded out the word slowly. She recalled Tsukasa calling her by that. But she completely ignored it. Was her last name…Fujisaki? Nadeshiko Fujisaki. It has a nice ring to it. But she couldn't go around telling people her last name was Fujisaki. She didn't even know if this outfit even belonged to her! She decided to ignore it.

Nadeshiko slipped the tank top on. On the front was the number four. Nadeshiko slipped on the basketball shorts. Two black lines went down the sides on the shorts. The uniform was a sky blue. Nadeshiko let her long violet hair down. She looked to check the time on the wall. Alright! It was time to head to the court.

Nadeshiko ran towards the court. When she reached the court, she sat on the bench and tried to catch her breath. Someone seemed to overshadow her. Nadeshiko looked up to see Kukai in his basketball uniform.

"Yo, Nadeshiko," Kukai grinned.

"Hey, Kukai," Nadeshiko said.

"Are you ready to start practice?" Kukai asked.

"Yes!" Nadeshiko cheered.

Kukai motioned Nadeshiko to follow him to the middle of the court. Nadeshiko obeyed and followed. "So what's the object of the game?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You see those two hoops on either side of the court?" Kukai pointed at the basketball hoops.

Nadeshiko nodded.

"You take this basketball and dribble it. You have to dribble it to your opponent's side and throw it into their hoop. Make sure you avoid other players from stealing your ball," Kukai explained the best he could.

"I see…"

"It's best to dribble the ball with your fingertips."

"Why?"

"It's easier to control. And don't smack the ball with your palm. It just doesn't help. Trust me."

"The hoops are really tall…"

"That's why it helps to be tall. That or either jump really high."

"Oh my…I don't know if I can do that…"

"I'm sure you can! Just try. Okay?" Kukai grinned and ruffled Nadeshiko's hair. He then walked over to the timer. "Let's play a one-on-one game. I'll go easy on you since you're a beginner. One of us tries to get this ball into each other's hoop before five minutes is up. Okay?" Kukai said.

"Okay! I'll take a go at it!" Nadeshiko said excitedly.

"_Heh, she is so going to lose!"_ Kukai thought in his head. He smirked and walked back to where Nadeshiko was.

The timer then started. Nadeshiko quickly grabbed the ball and dribbled it to Kukai's side of the court. Kukai gasped. This felt all too familiar. It was just like when that one girl beat him. He wouldn't let Nadeshiko win! Ever! Kukai chased after Nadeshiko. He was about to steal the ball when Nadeshiko avoided him and jumped up high into the air. She then threw the ball into the basket. Everything went by so quickly. The ball went around the rim of the basket. Kukai and Nadeshiko bit softly on their lower lip.

_Whoosh!_

It went in. And they still had three minutes left! Kukai stood there, astonished. This was the second time a girl had beaten him. He even promised himself he would never get beaten again! And here he was, getting owned by a newbie.

Nadeshiko jumped up and down in excitement. "I did it! I actually did it! Thank you so much, Kukai! You really have helped me!" Nadeshiko giggled and hugged him tightly.

Kukai was taken aback by this sudden action. But he just smiled and ruffled Nadeshiko's hair. "No problem."

---

"No way…You _actually_ beat Souma-kun? In _basketball_…?" Utau's jaw dropped.

"Yup!" Nadeshiko said proudly.

"Impossible! This is the second time he's been beaten; by a _girl_ too!" Yaya said.

"Souma sure does need to work harder if he's getting owned by a girl," Rima said calmly.

I was just plain speechless.

"Hey, what's that say on the back if your shirt?" Utau noticed the word _Fujisaki_ written on the back.

"Oh. It just says _Fujisaki _is all," Nadeshiko replied, acting as if it was nothing.

"And you found that in your suitcase?" Utau raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah…I don't think it's mine though. Oh well!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Dude, why else would it be in your suitcase? And didn't you tell us earlier that Tsukasa-sensei called you _Fujisaki_? Hello, earth to Nadeshiko! Your last name has to be Fujisaki!" Utau said. She did have a point.

"B-" Nadeshiko began but was cut off.

"No buts! Your full name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki and that's final!" Utau screamed.

"It can't be! No way…" Nadeshiko said. She denied it completely. The last name did seem familiar, but to her it didn't seem like it fit her that well.

"Why do you deny it so much?" Utau asked.

"I read online that there is a Fujisaki family that died a long time ago. They used to do traditional Japanese dancing. My parents are still alive! And they certainly would _not_ do traditional dancing!" Nadeshiko said. She also had a point.

"Then your parents are actually dead! Listen, don't go saying you're right and I'm wrong! You have amnesia for Pete's sake!" Utau growled.

"So? On the site it said they only had a _son_!" Nadeshiko cried.

The room went silent. That was that. If the website said they only had a son, then that meant Nadeshiko really didn't belong to the Fujisaki family. But then why does she have a basketball uniform with the name Fujisaki written on the back? By the look on Nadeshiko's face, it seemed like she didn't really care at all. Maybe she never even wanted to care. Just forget. Forget everything in her past. Maybe it was a painful past?

That night, Nadeshiko stayed up all night. She was on the computer researching. Maybe she really did care. But she didn't get so far since she fell asleep at the computer desk. I sneakily walked over to Nadeshiko and pulled the chair she sat in over to the couch. (The chair was a wheelie chair) I pulled Nadeshiko gently onto the couch and placed a warm blanket over her frail body.

---

Nadeshiko stood at the free throw line. She kept shooting the basketball into the hoop. Every time she jumped, she jumped higher. And every time she threw the ball into the hoop, the easier it went in. Nadeshiko practiced basketball ever since Kukai showed her the sport.

Kukai smiled softly as he watched the violet haired girl practice. He heard his teammates call after him, signaling it was time to practice for soccer. Kukai headed off towards the soccer field and stood in front of the net. As much as he wanted to actually run around and participate in the game for real, he couldn't. He was already so good at this sport that the coach said to let the other kids practice shooting the soccer ball into the goalie. Kukai stood there and readied himself.

A soccer ball came his way. Kukai caught it with ease. The kid who just kicked that ball cursed and went to the back of the line. After all the kids made many attempts (not to mention they all failed) it was break time. Kukai sat down on the lush grass and drank out of his water bottle.

"Yo, Souma, what's up?" a boy with ginger hair ran up to him.

"Nothing really; just relaxing is all. What about you, Kirishima-kun?" Kukai waved at the boy who sat down next to him.

"You're just unbeatable, aren't you?" Kirishima laughed.

"Not really. That new girl…um…Nadeshiko was it? Well, she beat me at basketball. She's pretty good," Kukai said.

"Again…? You let a girl beat you again…? Dude, you _have_ to start practicing more!" Kirishima's eyes widened.

"Whatever. How's yours and Rima's relationship going?" Kukai smirked, changing the subject on him.

"Um…err…ah…" Kirishima couldn't seem to find any words to say.

Kukai waited for his friend to say something.

"…we broke up…" Kirishima whispered softly.

"What? Oh man, I'm so sorry! How'd it happen?" Kukai asked, trying to comfort his friend.

"It's nothing. But you seem to have a thing for Nadeshiko. Is it true that you like her?" Kirishima smirked. Now it was Kukai's turn to suffer.

"I don't like Nadeshiko!" Kukai denied.

"Yeah right…Well later, Souma!" Kirishima stood up and ran back over to the field.

Kukai stared at the ground. Truthfully, he was kind of interested in Nadeshiko. But only interested! He didn't have a thing for her. He didn't like her or love her either. He just wanted to be her friend. Since when did these comments start randomly popping up anyways? Kukai just sighed and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair.

---

"Hey, Nadeshiko, what are you doing?" a girl from Nadeshiko's art class walked up to her.

"Hello, Miyabi-san. I'm just practicing basketball," Nadeshiko said as she jumped up high into the air once again and made a slam dunk.

"You play basketball?" Miyabi asked in a questioning tone.

"Yeah and it's really fun! Kukai showed me how to play!" Nadeshiko said happily.

"Oh, cool!" Miyabi smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I was going to ask you if you would be my partner in that art sculpture project we're doing in art class," Miyabi said.

"I'd love to!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Awesome! Um…hey…I know this is rude to ask of…but…" Miyabi sucked in a big gulp of air. "…do you like Souma-kun?" she asked quickly.

Nadeshiko just stood there in shock. "W-What…?"

"So do you…?" Miyabi shut her eyes closed and waited for the yelling to come. But it never did.

"Why do you ask?" Nadeshiko asked in a calm manner.

"I was just wondering since you two spend so much time together," Miyabi murmured.

"No. I and Kukai are just friends. That's all. Now…could you please go?" Nadeshiko tried to contain her anger.

Miyabi nodded and quickly left.

Nadeshiko sat down on the bench next to the fence. Why did Miyabi ask her such a strange question? Why did she just blurt it out? Kukai didn't like her and she didn't like Kukai. That was it. Wasn't it? He was only helping her adjust to the school. It was only her third day and already rumors were being spread around the school. She felt as if she's been to the school for years. Nadeshiko stared at the ground. Maybe staying quiet about this would help calm down her nerves a bit.

**A/N: Oh joy! So do the two like each other? They are in such denial! I made this school into such a drama school! Wow...it seems like it's going so fast! But not really. Hehehe...Thanks for the reviews for chapter 1 and I hope you guys review again! Tell me what you think of the story so far. Nadeshiko seems to be making friends at such a fast pace! Too bad she has amnesia...;~; Oh well! Again, pretty please review! Oh! And I saw episode 96! It was pretty good. Now we can see what happened between Tadase and Ikuto...maybe Tadase can gain more love? I mean COME ON!!! Where did the name Tadagay even come from??? Oh well...please review! Your wonderful reviews always cheers me up! And the more reviews, that faster I update! Also your reviews give me special ideas sometimes as well. ^^**


	3. Tell Me This Feeling

**A/N: I love my story so much! It makes me very happy to know how fast it is proceeding! I'm also happy to know it will have a whole lot longer chapters! Yes I am so happy! And your reviews make me happy too! When I read them, I was extremely happy to know you guys liked it! This is the only story I actually would love to write! My other stories are beginning to feel blah...but this one actually makes me happy to write! And as long as I'm getting reviews, I'll update! And hopefully with even longer chapters too! You know what, I may make a chapter that's 20 pages long if I get to 100 reviews before this story ends. But I have to make it an extra good one too. Oh, and this story is dedicated to Kukai for turning...um...well...I think he's turning 14 but whatever...but today is his birthday so yup! Enough rambling, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. If I did, things would be better and so would the fillers! But Peach-Put owns it so whatever! I should license it though! xP  
**

**Tell Me This Feeling**

"Hinamori-san, keep that up and you'll be better in no time! Tsukiyomi-san, what do you think you're doing? You're going to rip the net! Yuiki-san, no time to be eating candy! Mashiro-san, get up and actually do something for once! Nadeshiko-san, good job! You're doing the best so far!" The gym teacher walked around and inspected all of the girls' progress.

They were playing volleyball. Nadeshiko wasn't so good at it, but she managed to do well by jumping up high. _"Just pretend you're shooting the ball into a basketball hoop…"_

I was Nadeshiko's partner. It was pretty difficult for me. I just watched in amazement as I saw Nadeshiko throw the ball over the net. I tossed it back over with the heel of my hand. It was almost like playing catch. Except with a net and we had to keep it going.

"This is getting harder," Nadeshiko groaned.

"Yeah, but you're doing pretty well by yourself," I complimented.

"Thanks, Amu! So are you," Nadeshiko complimented back.

"Okay, gals, you can take a break!" Coach said.

"Fi-nal-ly," I breathed.

Nadeshiko walked over to the bench and grabbed her water bottle. She took a sip out of it. All of these sports were extremely fun to Nadeshiko, but something about basketball just made her heart skip a beat. She felt more familiar with it. The other sports she was also familiar with, but basketball just made adrenaline rush through her blood. It felt…good.

"Did you hear? Tomorrow is Souma-kun's birthday!" one girl squealed.

"Yeah I heard. What do you plan getting him this year?" the girl's friend giggled.

"Tomorrow is Kukai's birthday?" Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow.

"Kukai's special day has come again, huh?" Utau sat down next to Nadeshiko.

"Utau…"

"What're you planning on getting soccer-boy?" Utau asked Nadeshiko.

"I just met him yesterday you know. So how in the world would I know?" Nadeshiko muttered. Kukai was only an acquaintance to her right now. She barely knew the guy. Yeah he showed her the ropes and everything, but she still only met him. Why even bother with a present?

"I know you did. But-" Utau was cut off.

"I don't like Kukai. We're only friends! Okay? Maybe even just acquaintances! I have nothing to do with him!" Nadeshiko said. She stood up and quickly left.

Why were people suddenly assuming such things? She was not in denial! She didn't like Kukai! She didn't like anyone! They just met! She was only making friends! Nadeshiko only just arrived to this school. And already rumors were spreading. She already became popular so fast. So…instantly! Something about Nadeshiko made people like her. But what could that be? There was nothing special about Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko sighed. Couldn't people just understand she was a normal middle school girl?

Nadeshiko kicked a pebble that lay on the ground. She bounded up the steps into the front of the school and made her way up the school stairs to the third floor. She didn't bother taking the elevator in the school. She walked to her dorm and threw herself on her bed, being careful not to hurt her head.

"Why…? Why do rumors spread around the school so fast? So fast in less than three days…" Nadeshiko frowned.

"This school does that," a soft voice said softly.

"R-Rima…?"

"Usually when we get a new kid, rumors randomly spread around. Like for example, they saw you with Kukai, right?"

Nadeshiko nodded.

"They'll start spreading rumors about you two dating. Simple! Rumors haven't been spreading around lately at this school is why."

"I see. But that's still horrible."

"Rumors used to be spread about me when I first moved here. People said I was rude and mean and some thought I was a demon sent from hell to kill everyone."

Nadeshiko gasped in horror.

"But Amu stood up for me," Rima said with a little smile.

"Amu's a good friend, isn't she? Her heart is so pure and innocent. It'd be a shame to see it break into a million pieces," Nadeshiko whispered softly.

Rima nodded in agreement. "But Amu is my best friend. I don't recommend sharing her with you," Rima said in a sharp voice.

With that said and done, Rima swiftly got up and headed out the door in a blink of an eye. Nadeshiko sat there with a loss for words. She guessed Rima wasn't the kind of person to share friends. And there Nadeshiko sat, all lonely again.

But maybe she wouldn't have to be so lonely. She could go and see Kukai and play basketball with him. Nadeshiko got up and slipped on a plain red tank top with black basketball shorts.

Nadeshiko looked around the school, clueless as to of where Kukai was. She wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally bumped into one of Kukai's teammates. Nadeshiko looked up to see a boy with green hair and glasses. He wore a soccer uniform.

"Um, excuse me, but do you know where Kukai Souma is?" Nadeshiko blurted out.

"You're looking for Souma-kun? He's over there on the field practicing for the soccer game coming up next week," the boy said.

"Yo, Kairi, coach needs you!" one of the boys on Kukai's team yelled.

"Okay!" Kairi yelled back. He then turned back to Nadeshiko. "You two aren't dating are you? Well, bye!" And off he ran.

Nadeshiko frowned. She didn't like the sound of all these people think she and Kukai were dating. She shrugged it off the best she could and ran up to Kukai who was standing on the sidelines watching the game.

"Hey, Kukai," Nadeshiko panted.

"Yo, what's up, Nadeshiko!" Kukai turned to see the violet haired girl.

"N-Nothing is all! I was just wondering if you wanted to play basketball with me," Nadeshiko asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sure! But after this quick game, okay?" Kukai waved and then ran off onto the field to play.

Nadeshiko decided to sit on the lush grass and wait. She sat criss-crossed on the ground and waited for Kukai to finish up his games. Some girls passing by pointed at Nadeshiko and snickered behind their hands. Nadeshiko ignored the snickering and pointing and continued to watch soccer practice.

A high-pitched sound sounded throughout the field.

Kukai ran back over to where Nadeshiko sat, panting. He sat down next to Nadeshiko. He was almost out of breath. Nadeshiko looked at Kukai in concern.

"You okay?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a breather is all," Kukai said as he rested himself on the ground.

"Are you too tired to play a one-on-one game of basketball?" Nadeshiko asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Course not!" Kukai said, standing up. "What're you waiting for? Let's get going!" Kukai grinned as he raced Nadeshiko over to the basketball court.

"Hey! Wait up!" Nadeshiko laughed as she ran after him.

The two played basketball until sunset. Kukai beat Nadeshiko a couple of times. But Nadeshiko still owned him in basketball. The two laughed and played. They ran around happily as they tried to block each other's shots.

"I've seen you have improved," Nadeshiko said in her melodic voice.

"I've been improving! And soon I will be the one that owns everyone in basketball including you!" Kukai laughed.

"I'm not that good. I still think you're better," Nadeshiko commented.

"Nah, you just need to practice a bit. But so far you're doing great for a newbie," Kukai commented back.

Nadeshiko smiled and gave him a high-five before parting ways to their dorms. Kukai smiled softly and headed over towards his own dorm. He opened the door and sighed.

"Yo, what've you guys been up to?" Kukai greeted his roommates.

"Nothing," one boy said. He was tall and had midnight blue hair.

"I've been planning for the school dance next month," another boy with blonde hair said.

"Kendo," a boy with green hair muttered.

"Did you hear?" Kukai sat down next to the boy with midnight blue hair.

"About the new kid if that's what you mean, then yeah. I heard he's staying in our dorm," the boy with green hair murmured.

"Yo, Tadase, get me some water," the midnight blue hair colored boy ordered the blonde.

"Why can't you get it yourself, Ikuto?" Tadase grumbled.

"Kairi, fetch me some water," Ikuto said.

"No!" Kairi said.

"Ku-"

"No way, man," Kukai said before Ikuto could say anything else.

"So what's up with the new kids? We just got a new girl, now a new boy?" Ikuto said as he got up to get himself his own water.

"I tried researching up on him, but I found nothing. I also tried Nadeshiko-san, but I also found nothing. I did get loads of results on the deceased Fujisaki family though," Kairi piped up.

"Fujisaki, is it? Hey, Nadeshiko was wearing this basketball tank top with Fujisaki on the back!" Kukai recalled that one night they first played basketball together.

"Maybe she's related to the Fujisaki family then?" Tadase suggested.

"Can't be…the site said they only had one son. But he's dead," Kairi said. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, then I guess it doesn't matter, now does it? If this new dude or Nadeshiko aren't related to this family, why even bother?" Ikuto shrugged.

"Maybe because when I typed in their names, we got loads of results about the Fujisakis?" Kairi said in a questioning tone even though it was more of a statement.

"Just give up and enjoy life! The Fujisaki family is dead!" Ikuto sighed.

"You're just like your sister, Utau, y'know that?" Kukai chuckled.

"Shut. Up. Or. Else," Ikuto said in a deadly tone.

Kukai yawned and stretched his arms high up into the air. "So who's this new kid and when is he coming?" Kukai asked.

"I heard he's arriving in a couple of months," Kairi said.

"Nobody knows who he is though," Tadase added.

"I see. A mysterious new kid arriving…? Seems pretty interesting; well, I'm going to hit the hay. Good night!" Kukai then headed to the bedroom and fell asleep on his bunk.

---

"Playing more basketball with Souma-kun, Nadeshiko?" I giggled.

"Y-Yeah…" Nadeshiko sat on her bunk.

"What did you guys do other than play basketball?" Yaya asked.

"We just talked is all," Nadeshiko said. She laid herself down on her bed and stared at the bunk above her.

"Oh really is that all? I can sense love in the air!" Yaya prolonged.

"Just leave the poor girl alone, Yaya," Rima said softly.

"Okay! But I'm still keeping a close eye on those two lovebirds!" Yaya giggled and quickly fell asleep. Rima climbed into her bed and ignored all the rest of the conversation.

Utau didn't bother to talk to anyone. She seemed rather aggravated. Either she had a bad day or she didn't get what she wanted. Utau also fell quickly asleep. I could see Nadeshiko falling sound asleep. Something was up with Nadeshiko and Kukai. But just what? I ignored it and also ended up falling asleep.

---

The three boys snuck up on their brown haired friend. They all shushed each other as they quietly walked over to Kukai's bed. They opened the curtains, making Kukai stir a little. They then hurried back to his bed. They slowly counted the passing seconds before shouting:

"Happy birthday, Kukai!" they all chorused.

Kukai's eyelids slowly opened to see his friends gathered around his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up straight.

"W-What time is it?" he asked.

"Yo, wake up already, Souma! It's your birthday!" Ikuto poked Kukai's side.

"Ah! Thanks you guys!" Kukai slung his arms around his friends' shoulders and pulled them into a big hug.

"Too bad it's on a school day," Kairi groaned.

"It doesn't matter! I can have the fun of people celebrating my birthday!" Kukai grinned.

"Are you going to spend your birthday with your little girlfriend?" Ikuto smirked.

"G-Girlfriend; you guys I already told you that Nadeshiko ain't my girlfriend! Sheesh!" Kukai groaned.

"Ain't isn't a word, y'know," Ikuto teased.

"Okay, out!" Kukai ordered as he went to the closet to get his clothes to change into.

Kukai changed into a plain white t-shirt and jeans with holes on the kneecaps. On his feet was a pair of black and white converse. He was out of uniform, but he thought since it was his birthday, he could at least get away with it. Everyone at the school knew that today was Souma's birthday due to the fact he was popular.

"Okay, let's get this day started!" Kukai high fived his friends and grabbed his books for class.

The day passed by rather quickly. And just as Kukai thought, he got away with not wearing the school uniform. Right now it was lunch and all the fan girls planned to bombard Kukai as soon as he walked right through that cafeteria door. Innocent Nadeshiko happened to be near that door. And right when Kukai walked in, all the girls trampled over poor Nadeshiko just so they could get to Kukai. Ikuto, Tadase, and Kairi noticed and told all the fan girls to beat it and move.

"O-Ow…" Nadeshiko slowly got up. Luckily she wasn't hurt.

"Yo, Nadeshiko, you okay?" Kukai noticed Nadeshiko standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I was just going to go and get my lunch from my dorm. I kind of forgot it," Nadeshiko murmured.

"Want me to come with you? I need to get away from all these fan girls anyways," Kukai offered.

"No! It's okay! I can do it myself," Nadeshiko said softly. She quickly hurried off before Kukai could protest.

Nadeshiko limped her way to her dorm. She inserted the key and turned the knob. Nadeshiko knew today was Kukai's birthday. What she didn't understand was why everyone made such a big deal out of it. Sure he was cute and funny, smart and nice. He was really talented and popular. But what was the deal with his birthday? She knew it was rude to think such things, but for some reason she couldn't help let it seep into her mind.

Nadeshiko didn't want to go back to the cafeteria and see Kukai. There was a terrible pang in her heart. Of course due to amnesia, Nadeshiko had no clue what that pang meant at all. Nadeshiko decided to eat her lunch in her dorm.

"_I'm such a loner. Why can't I just be a normal girl and ignore it? But for some reason, when I saw all those girls bombard Kukai…I just…I felt…ugh! Kukai is really not making this any easier than it should be!"_ Nadeshiko was confused.

Lonely.

Sad.

Miserable.

She felt all of those things. Nadeshiko got out her sandwich and quietly ate it. She could hear a knock at the door. Nadeshiko looked up and stared cautiously at the door. Nadeshiko reluctantly got up and looked through the small peek hole in the door to see who it was.

It was Kukai.

Nadeshiko sighed and opened the door. A plain expression was written across her face. "What?"

"What's wrong? You seem so…I don't know…grumpy?" Kukai went inside and took a seat on the couch.

Nadeshiko closed the door and grabbed her food before sitting next to Kukai. "It's nothing."

"I see…"

"What's the big deal about your birthday?"

"Huh?"

"All the girls fawn over you. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. They just tend to like me I guess."

"I want a proper answer!"

"I don't have a proper answer."

There was silence between the two of them. Nadeshiko tried to hold in her tears. She looked away from Kukai. She could feel her heart beating against her chest slowly. A rhythm began to form.

_B-Bmp. B-Bmp. B-Bmp._

Surely Kukai could hear it because he was looking around the room to see where the noise was coming from. He then turned back to Nadeshiko and saw a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"You sure you're okay?" Kukai asked in a worried tone.

"Of course I'm okay!" Nadeshiko spat. Realizing her tone, she covered her mouth and lowered her head in shame.

"Nadeshiko," Kukai whispered her name softly.

"Leave!" Nadeshiko demanded.

"What?" Kukai stared at Nadeshiko in confusion.

"I'm just confused right now. I need time to think. _Alone_," Nadeshiko said and pointed at the door.

Kukai got up and walked towards the door, leaving. How come when all those girls ran over to Kukai, it left such a huge impact on her? It was as if she was jealous! But Nadeshiko didn't know what jealousy was. So she was left confused to ponder these strange new feelings.

"What is this feeling?" Nadeshiko asked herself out loud. She continued to eat her sandwich. The bell rang again, meaning class had to start up.

Nadeshiko grabbed her books and hurried off to class. All she heard all day was about Kukai. If she attempted to talk to someone, they would speak of Kukai. Kukai! Kukai! Kukai! That was all she ever heard!

"_**That's enough! I've heard too much!**_" Nadeshiko screamed in gym class.

All the girls stared at Nadeshiko in confusion. What was wrong with Nadeshiko? Everyone watched as they saw her run out of gym class with tears staining her porcelain face.

Nadeshiko sat in a huge meadow. Why did she begin to feel as if this new feeling was called jealous? Nadeshiko wanted to give Kukai a gift now. She saw so many girls give him gifts already. They were all beautifully wonderful gifts too. Kukai thanked them all. Now Nadeshiko had the feel to give Kukai a gift as well. But she didn't want those rumors to start up again about her liking Kukai.

Nadeshiko pounded her fits against the ground hard. She cursed to herself. Now the rumors were going to get worse and it was all her fault for acting like such a bitch. Usually she seemed so innocent and angelic! Now she acted so snobby. People began to think she really did like Kukai. But she knew she wasn't in denial!

"I don't like Kukai. I do _not_ like Kukai!" Nadeshiko told herself over and over.

It just didn't seem to work. Who knew that in just a couple days a new girl could feel so much pressure already! The drama already began piling up on her. Then again, Rima told Nadeshiko that drama spread a whole lot faster and a whole lot easily around this school.

"Only because there hasn't been drama in years…? Why do people like drama so much?" Nadeshiko screamed into the world.

What now?

---

"I wonder what's wrong with Nadeshiko," Kukai muttered to himself.

Kukai was sitting in his dorm after soccer practice. Nadeshiko seemed so sad and angry at that time. He wondered if anything was wrong with her. It seemed like the drama was already getting to the poor girl.

Kukai and his friends were planning a _surprise_ party for Kukai. Of course he found out on accident so it wasn't much of a surprise anymore. But it was still being planned. He just needed to pretend to be surprised.

"Will she come?" Kukai asked himself.

"Poor girl," Ikuto chuckled.

"Ikuto, I thought you were helping with the party," Kukai said, surprised.

"I was, but I wanted to check up on you. So the drama has already gotten to her, eh? Heh, I never knew it would be so soon," Ikuto said as he crawled in from the window.

"This school sure does like to gossip," Kukai laughed.

"No doubt, but hey, don't worry about her. Just have fun on your special night," Ikuto said before disappearing quickly out the window as fast as he came.

Kukai sighed. It was time to go since the party was probably starting already. Kukai left his dorm and walked towards the gym. But on his way, he saw in the distance a small figure.

"Nadeshiko," Kukai breathed. He knew that figure anywhere, even if he only saw it a few days ago.

Nadeshiko was sleeping in the grass. She must have gotten tired and ended up falling asleep. Kukai chuckled and picked Nadeshiko up in his arms.

"Hey, Sleepy Beauty, wake up," Kukai whispered.

Nadeshiko's eyes fluttered open. "Kukai, what am I-" she noticed she was in Kukai's arms. "Put me down!"

Kukai obeyed.

"What are you doing out here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I was going to ask the same; I was going to my party in the gym. Want to come?" Kukai offered.

"I didn't even get you a present," Nadeshiko pointed out.

"So?" Kukai retorted.

"Fine, I guess I'll come," Nadeshiko caved in.

Kukai grinned and intertwined his fingers with hers before leading Nadeshiko off to the party.

When the two friends got there, all the girls envied Nadeshiko. The envy in Nadeshiko's own heart disappeared. She was able to dance with Kukai and nobody was going to stop her. The whole night everyone danced and talked. Nadeshiko stood by one of the windows at the top of the bleachers. She looked out into the starry night. Now she understood why so many people liked Kukai. He was so awesome and generous. He always tried to help his friends when they needed help. She understood it now. Nadeshiko even understood what that feeling she felt earlier was.

"Jealousy…"

Nadeshiko was still blind to her feelings for Kukai. She was still blind to so many things. If only she didn't have amnesia, she would understand everything. So many things ran through Nadeshiko's head. So much drama was happening. So much had happened in the past few days. And slowly and gradually, Nadeshiko began to understand it all.

---

"I'm going to bring back your memories. And I shall not fail…" a figure said in the darkness.

"She needs your help. Things are moving much quicker than usual. Please watch over her. I'm sure doing it this way, things will be a lot easier for you?" another figure said.

"Yes."

**A/N: Now what was that very last part? I can tell you this for sure: They may not show up in awhile so you need to remember them VERY well or else you may end up becoming lost! I also need to remember this! But I already have plenty ideas for this story. Anyways, let's give a happy birthday to Kukai! Imma sing the happy birthday song:**

**Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Kukai, happy birthday to you! (Cha-Cha-Cha!) **

**Well wasn't that fun? xD Thanks again for all my reviewers reading this story and reviewing! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! Any suggestions for future chapters? Have anything to tell me? It would be very helpful! Again, thanks so much and please review! ^^  
**


	4. A Past To Remember

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! And I know this chapter is short! I seriously didn't plan it that way. But I really needed to update this story because it was bugging me. School started so don't expect much updates. I am SO sorry! I have so many twists and plans for this story! I promise each chapter will be worth the wait (hopefully)! My head hurts right now...ow...please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...  
**

**A Past To Remember**

It was a week after Kukai's birthday party. Nadeshiko quickly rid of the rumors about her and Kukai. Nadeshiko leaned against the hallway walls, sighing. Her throat felt sore due to lack of water. After that special night she spent with Kukai, she kept to herself and continued her life normally.

Nadeshiko walked down to her dorm. She inserted the key with little trouble and swung the door open. She sat down on the couch and leaned her head back, groaning. Another boring and horrid school day was over. She swore, everyday she had to endure class, she would attempt suicide; of course mentally.

She pulled out her homework and stared at it. It seemed so complicated. Truly it wasn't. But if she didn't study it hard enough, it would seem like a big bunch of crap. Nadeshiko began on her homework.

The door opened again and Rima walked in. She stared at Nadeshiko he sat curled up on the couch.

"So you finally got rid of those rumors, huh?" Rima said as she walked over to Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko nodded her head lightly. "Yeah; apparently the person that spread the rumors was this boy with glasses. That's all I know," she said.

"I see. I don't know anyone with glasses. But since it's so unknown, it's probably someone hidden in the shadows," Rima said nostalgically.

"Ye-" Nadeshiko began but was interrupted.

"How did you stop them?" Rima asked.

Nadeshiko shrugged. "Utau, Amu, Yaya, and Kukai helped," she said softly.

"They'll start up again. Trust me. It's not over, Fujisaki," Rima whispered.

"W-What did y-" Nadeshiko tried to ask.

"Nothing…" Rima then headed off towards her room.

"W-Why did you call me Fujisaki?" Nadeshiko asked out to Rima.

Rima paid no attention to Nadeshiko's question. She just kept on walking. A dark look plastered over the doll-like petite.

Nadeshiko stared in confusion but turned back to her homework.

---

The violet haired petite lay down in her bed. She stared at the bunk above her. She turned around on her side. She felt bothered by people calling her Fujisaki. She was poor. She knew that much. The Fujisaki family was famous and quite rich. What is happening in their lives is unknown for some reason.

When Nadeshiko woke up from the accident, they said she was poor. She wore ragged clothes and barely had money left. They assumed that due to her appearance. They were probably right as well. Nadeshiko knew the people that found her were experts. They even said they knew everything about Nadeshiko.

Still…

Fujisaki! Fujisaki! Fujisaki! Was the Fujisaki fortune really hers? Yeah right. She was just a pitiful girl. If she did own the Fujisaki fortune, she would be a boy and not to mention not be living in a crappy school like Seiyo.

Nadeshiko shrugged it off and fell asleep. She awoke the next morning with the sun beaming in her eyes. She sat up halfway straight, banging her head against the top bunk.

"Ouch…" Nadeshiko rubbed her head and felt a small bump.

Ignoring it, she slipped out of bed and saw nobody around in the bedroom. She stared at the walls in confusion. Where was everyone? She checked the time. It was…two forty-five p.m.!? Nadeshiko's eyes widened in fright; she clasped her hands together and prayed for the time to be wrong.

"Please be wrong. Please, oh, please be wrong!" Nadeshiko prayed as she walked into the living room.

Nobody was to be found. She heard a knock on her door. Nadeshiko swung the door open.

"Kukai…?" Nadeshiko stared at Kukai in confusion.

"Yo, sleepy head. Don't worry about class. It was cancelled today," Kukai said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Apparently there is a wildfire back in the woods behind the school. The teachers went to investigate. They never came back yet," Kukai said.

Nadeshiko gasped in horror. "W-What…"

Kukai sighed. "Go change and I'll show you what I mean."

Nadeshiko did as ordered and hurried to go change. She came back out in a white tank top with a silver wolf on the front. On her legs were black capris. She wore white and red marc ecko shoes on her feet. Nadeshiko's hair was down and long. In her hair was a pink headband.

"W-Whoa…" Kukai breathed.

"Shut up and just show me where the damn fire is!" Nadeshiko cursed.

"Okay! Okay!" Kukai grabbed Nadeshiko's wrist and yanked her forward.

"Ow! That's now how you handle a girl!" Nadeshiko whined.

"Then how am I supposed to handle one?" Kukai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Carry me on your back," Nadeshiko said flatly.

"But you're too heavy!" Kukai complained.

Nadeshiko slapped him across the face. "This is no time to whine and complain like a baby! By the way, I kind of forgot what I fire is," Nadeshiko said softly.

"It's big and red and wavy and hot and dangerous," Kukai said proudly.

Nadeshiko just stared at him blankly. "Yeah like that's a good description of a fire. I remember my house being burned down by a fire. My parents said it was my fault that the house burned down. So they gave me away," Nadeshiko murmured softly as she let a few tears freely flow down her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kukai said softly. But something in Nadeshiko's tone made it seem unsure.

"Don't be sorry! It's not like it was your fault," Nadeshiko said with a weak smile.

Truthfully, Nadeshiko wasn't so sure that was what happened in her past. Only a flicker of the memory appeared in her mind.

_A small girl was jumping rope. A young boy that seemed a little older than the girl spun the rope. An older woman with gray hair spun the rope on the other side. The girl giggled and jumped over the rope when it came to her feet. She sang a soft melody._

"_You were my life! You were my soul! You made the smile grow upon my face! Without you I don't know what I would do…"_

_The song was so peaceful. It kept on going._

"_We shall never be apart. Forevermore shall you be there for me as I was for you. Nobody can separate us. Nobody…"_

_The boy smiled softly at the small girl. Suddenly, there was a bloody murder scream in the air. Silent fell upon everyone. _

_The small girl screamed at the sight before her. What she saw was…_

That was all Nadeshiko could remember. But all the images were blurred. Nothing seemed clear anymore. Nadeshiko held her head tightly and stumbled backwards. The images slowly appeared in a sharper vision.

"No…" Nadeshiko fell backwards on her bottom.

"Nadeshiko, are you okay?" Kukai bent down to help Nadeshiko up.

A scream ripped from Nadeshiko's throat. A bloody murder scream. She backed away slowly, still clutching her head. Her eyes widened in horror. It all seemed so clear now. She felt as if she could trust nobody right now. Nadeshiko kept on scooting back until she bumped into a dark figure.

Everything blacked out.

"No! _No! __**No!**_" Nadeshiko screeched, sitting up straight automatically. Her head banged against something hard.

"Nadeshiko, what the fuck is wrong?" Utau cursed as she climbed out of her bed.

"I swear…my…my…" Nadeshiko stammered.

"Spit it out!" Utau growled.

"Nadeshiko…" I looked at Nadeshiko with eyes filled with concern.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I just had a bad dream is all," Nadeshiko whispered softly.

Whatever happened in her dream meant nothing. That was it. She had nothing to worry about. Nadeshiko fell back into her bed and closed her eyes.

"Why…? Why did you do this to me?" Nadeshiko screamed at a dark figure.

"Nadeshiko…please…" the figure whispered softly.

"Who the fucking hell are you anyways?" Nadeshiko cursed.

The figure flinched. "J-Just…call me…Kazunari!" Kazunari said.

"K-Kazunari…?" Nadeshiko said the name slowly.

"Yes. My name is Kazunari," Kazunari said. "May I call you Sakura?"

"My name is Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko spat.

"I know that. But, I'd rather call you Sakura," Kazunari said.

"Fine, whatever…" Nadeshiko mumbled. "Now can you explain everything to me?"

"That info is classified, Sakura. I'm sorry. Your memories are suppressed for a reason. And you shall never get them back…" Kazunari said darkly as the unknown gender backed away into the shadows.

Nadeshiko's eyes fluttered open again. For some reason, her dreams were sending her a message. And that message was that she would never remember her past. How come though? If there is more to her past, does that mean the past everyone told about to her was a lie? Did they even know what the hell happened?

Nadeshiko frowned and slipped out of bed. She decided to get dressed into her uniform and get her stuff packed for another boring day of school. The only thing she ever looked forward to at school was gym. All they did was play around like the idiots they were.

The bell rang starting the school day. She could hear her roommates stumble out of bed. Nadeshiko needed time to think. She got out an ink pen and scribbled something down on a blank piece of paper. She slipped into the side of the door when she was in the hallways. With all that done, Nadeshiko disappeared down the hallway.

---

A small gust of wind blew past Nadeshiko as she sat in the lush grass. She stared at all the kids running around and playing freely. A small smile made its way across her face. Hopefully this fresh air would clear her mind. Nadeshiko held her head lightly. She felt weak and tired.

"Yo," a familiar voice said.

"Kukai," Nadeshiko breathed.

"What are you doing here?" Kukai asked as he sat down next to Nadeshiko.

"No reason. I just had a strange dream last night. I was screaming and everything…" Nadeshiko said softly.

"That actually happened," Kukai said.

"What? But there was a strange figure that knocked me out and…" Nadeshiko looked confused.

"Figure…? Nah! You must be hallucinating. You just fainted right on the spot after that terrible stench of the fire got to your head," Kukai explained.

"B-But…what about the teachers…? How did I get to my room? Why does it seem as if nothing happened? I remember nothing of yesterday," Nadeshiko said in a confused tone.

"I carried you back to your dorm. Everyone thought it was best for you to leave it as a forgotten memory. Everything else must've been a dream or hallucination," Kukai said.

Nadeshiko sighed and stared at the ground. "My life is _so _confusing!" Nadeshiko complained.

Kukai chuckled and ruffled Nadeshiko's hair. "Don't worry!" he assured her.

"Alright," Nadeshiko said. She took big and deep breaths. She smiled at Kukai and then stood up. "Well, I'm tired out of my mind. Why don't we play basketball tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Okay! But if you're not feeling well, let me know. Okay?" Kukai said as the two parted ways again.

**A/N: Sorry for the suck-ish chapter. And that song Nadeshiko sang, yeah...I made those lyrics up. ^^;;; Also...school started...like I said before. And 7th grade is annoying. Augh...I hate headaches...uguu...please review! I'll update as soon as I can! But only because I love all you reviewers and this story! Your reviews are what make me want to start writing this story. But...my head hurts so darn much! Ow...so I cut it short. And yeah...uhm...don't go jumping to conclusions on this OC Kazunari. PLEASE do not! Well...you can...but...Kazunari is...NO! That will spoil the story! But he knows Nadeshiko now that's for sure! What happened in Nadeshiko's past? Hell, who knows. And sorry if this chap was confusing. PM me if you want me to explain. Please review! They'll make me happy! ^^**


	5. Who Am I?

**A/N: I am such a bad girl for making my chapters shorter than usual. But I have school and I got homework so...yeah...things are moving at a fast-slow pace speed. Nagi still ain't appearing yet. And I'll wait for his appearance 'til later. Muahahaha...Rima has a big role in this chapter apparently. For this story is her role big? Well, let's find out later because I don't want to end this story yet! I was aiming for 100 chapters! :D *shot* Nah...too long. I may make this story extra long though. But I'm making it very complete so there will not be a sequel. Whooo~ Now...let's get to disclaiming!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING DUDES AND DUDDETTES! D: Peach-Pit pwns my writing so they made the characters! And everything else! I just own this fanfic~  
**

**Who Am I?**

Nadeshiko was curled up in a small ball on the couch. Rima watched from the doorway of the bathroom. Nadeshiko always felt like someone was watching her. When she turned her head to Rima's direction, Rima disappeared quickly. Nadeshiko looked confused.

She stood up and headed towards Rima's way. She flicked the lights on. Nobody was to be found. Nadeshiko looked up at the ceiling, and there was Rima.

"R-Rima, why are you up there?" Nadeshiko asked.

Rima carefully got down to the floor. She stared at Nadeshiko with emotionless eyes. "Be careful when you're around me…" she whispered softly.

The petite then exited the bathroom and disappeared out of the door. Nadeshiko felt really confused now. She felt a strange presence from Rima. Nadeshiko shook her head in denial.

"_No way would Rima be a bad person…but…I feel as if she has something to do with my past. She looks so inhuman…_" Nadeshiko thought to herself.

Nadeshiko shook the thought off. No way could Rima be inhuman. She was human like any other regular human. She was getting more hallucinations lately. It was only a month at this school. The rumors about the new kid grew even more. His appearance was growing near. Then again, he may never show up. He's only a rumor.

That was when…

"Na-" I screamed but stopped when I saw Nadeshiko. I gave her a confused expression.

"W-Weren't you downstairs…?"

"Downstairs? No," Nadeshiko said flatly.

"I swear I saw you downstairs!" I freaked out.

"You must have caught my hallucination sickness," Nadeshiko joked.

"Yeah that's it! I better stay away from you!" I laughed.

"Anyways, about that person you saw that looked like me, what were you about to say?" Nadeshiko said, returning to the main subject.

"Oh! I was going to say that the new kid looks just like Nadeshiko. But then I told myself it couldn't be true. I'm sure I'm also hallucinating," I said and swung an arm around Nadeshiko's shoulder. I sighed.

"I want to go see him," Nadeshiko said as she quickly moved away from me.

"I'll come with you! He should still be downstairs," I said as I followed Nadeshiko out the door to the front office.

When we reached the front office, we peeked through the window. It was blurry so we couldn't see a clear image. So we decided to knock on the door. We could hear Tsukasa's voice telling us to come in. I stepped inside the room first, then Nadeshiko. Nobody was in there except for Tsukasa.

"I swear! There was a boy here!" I exclaimed.

"No boy was here. You must be hallucinating, Hinamori-san," Tsukasa said in a monotone voice.

"Liar…"

"Wha-?" Tsukasa and I looked at Nadeshiko.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You are hiding someone here. You know something about me and yet I don't. What is with these secrets?" Nadeshiko screamed.

"Nadeshiko…" I gave Nadeshiko a sincere look.

"I think you two should leave-" Tsukasa began.

"No!" Nadeshiko screamed louder. Tears stained her face.

"Leave, now!" Tsukasa began to push us out the door.

"Not until you tell me the truth behind it all" Nadeshiko demanded as she pulled herself out of Tsukasa's grasp. She ran to the back of the room.

Tsukasa looked very angry. "You don't need to know! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do!" Nadeshiko yelled.

Tsukasa grabbed Nadeshiko's wrist and shoved her out of the door, slamming it behind us. Tears streamed down Nadeshiko's ivory skin. I pitied her. She had amnesia and she wanted to know the truth behind her life. Yet instead, everyone keeps it a secret from her. I only knew a little bit of Nadeshiko's life. But barely did I know most of it.

I reached out to stroke Nadeshiko's hair, but Nadeshiko just jolted away from me. Kukai happened to be passing by. He noticed Nadeshiko's terrible state.

"What's wrong with Nadeshiko?" Kukai asked me.

I just shrugged.

"Yo, Nade, get up," Kukai said coolly.

"No! Not until I know of my past!" Nadeshiko whined. She clung to Kukai tightly for dear life.

"Nadeshiko…" Kukai whispered

"I'll just leave you two alone…" I then walked off towards the café.

Kukai sighed. He wished he knew how Nadeshiko felt. To have amnesia…She probably had a wonderful life. Now all her memories were forgotten and he had to rebuild her strength. She had to learn to stand strong on her own. Kukai couldn't help her any longer. He felt so guilty. He'd been pretending he knew nothing. Everyone knew what happened to her. Her life was in the news. But did Nadeshiko know that?

He held onto Nadeshiko protectively. He kissed the top of her head, whispering comforting things like how everything would be alright. What if things weren't alright? What if things would go down the drain for Nadeshiko? She finally reached the limit to where she wanted to know of her past. Sadly, the past had painful memories. It was best that she gave up and learn to grow new memories.

Nadeshiko whimpered in Kukai's arms. What happened to her parents? What happened to her? How did she get amnesia? She barely knew how to do anything. Her throat was sore from all that yelling. She felt so lonely. Why was the world so cruel to her? All it did was take away all of her happiness. Why did God do this to her? She didn't want to hate God. Maybe it was for a good reason? Yeah, that's it! She would believe it was good to have forgotten.

"Can you let go now?" Nadeshiko asked softly.

Kukai nodded and obeyed. He watched Nadeshiko slowly stand up and disappear down the hall to her dorm. A sad smile crossed his face.

"Nadeshiko, please learn the truth soon so you won't have to suffer any longer…"

Nadeshiko lay herself down on her bed. She stared at the bunk above hers. The pain and wrath began to grow inside of her. She hated having to suffer the life of having amnesia. A tear trickled down her face. She wanted to remember. Nadeshiko didn't feel as if she were in heaven. She felt like she was going down into hell. Closing her eyes slowly, Nadeshiko took a small nap as another dream entered her mind.

"_**It's you again…" Nadeshiko murmured.**_

"_**Nice to meet you again, Sakura-chan," Kazunari said with a smirk.**_

"_**Why! Why do you keep showing up in my dreams?" Nadeshiko screamed at Kazunari.**_

"_**I'm important is why. I'm…the one who holds all of your memories. I still won't explain your past though," Kazunari said.**_

"_**W-Why…? Why are you making me go through so much pain…?" Tears fell down Nadeshiko's face.**_

"_**Poor, Sakura…" Kazunari reached out to catch a tear on Nadeshiko's face.**_

"_**C-Can't I ever learn the truth?" Nadeshiko whined.**_

"_**I wish I could tell you, but because of the orders from my master, I cannot. Please forgive me," Kazunari said with a sad smile.**_

"_**Are you a boy or a girl?" Nadeshiko questioned suddenly.**_

"_**A b-boy…" Kazunari muttered.**_

"_**You look like a girl…even your voice sounds girlie…" Nadeshiko noted.**_

"_**S-Shut up, Sakura," Kazunari said with a blush of embarrassment.**_

"_**Heh, someone is embarrassed!" Nadeshiko sang.**_

"_**Hardee-har-har…laugh all you want," Kazunari muttered.**_

"_**It was nice seeing you again," Nadeshiko said happily.**_

"_**Same here; well, until next time," Kazunari said with a grin. He then faded away into the darkness.**_

"_**Kazunari…"**_

Nadeshiko snapped out of her dream and smiled. "That Kazunari really is mysterious. I won't fail on finding out about him!" Nadeshiko promised herself.

She got out of her bed as she went onto the internet. She thought of Kazunari as her guardian angel. She turned the computer on and opened up internet explorer. She went to google and typed in the search bar: _Dreams about Guardian Angels_. Nadeshiko went to a couple of the sites and read them carefully. She read experiences that people had with guardian angels.

"Kazunari, if you really are my guardian angel, then you'll protect me, right?" Nadeshiko smiled softly.

Rima walked into the room and saw Nadeshiko on the computer. Nadeshiko quickly shut the computer off.

"What were you looking at?" Rima asked.

"N-Nothing at all," Nadeshiko reassured her friend.

Rima glared at Nadeshiko. "Okay then."

"S-So what brings you here?"

"I sleep here and live here."

"W-Well…"

"You're hiding something. Tell me it now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nah…"

"You will tell me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because, you should…Lying is wrong!"

"Well, people lie to me all the time!"

Silence grew between the two.

"True," Rima said softly. "But would you want to copy what they are doing?"

Nadeshiko stared at Rima and then the ground.

"If you copy one's actions, you will just become a replica of them. Then you shall also get the same treatment as them. Your heart's egg will change into an egg that is not who you want to be. Would you want that?" Rima then disappeared out the door. She then returned with a book in her small hands.

"Read this. I recommend it," Rima said. She then disappeared again.

"Kokoro no Tamago…The Heart's Egg…?" Nadeshiko read the title aloud to herself.

She opened up the book and read the story. It was about an egg that was lost. The egg didn't know who its owner was. It traveled around the world, looking for its owner; and just when Nadeshiko was thriving for more, one of the pages cut off.

"Where's the rest…?" Nadeshiko whimpered.

Rima re-entered the room. "I was waiting for you to get there."

"Rima…"

"How would you think of the ending?" Rima asked softly.

"That the egg finally finds its owner…an owner that will take care of the egg. I guess…" Nadeshiko mumbled.

"You need to experience how the egg is feeling to know the ending. Yet, your egg still isn't born. So you must wait until it hatches," Rima said.

"I don't get it though! Isn't this all just fake?" Nadeshiko said.

"Somewhat, yes a bit. But this story may help guide you to where you need to go," Rima said softly as she then left the room once again, leaving a confused Nadeshiko behind.

"Where I want to go…who I am…my destiny…"

**A/N: I'm TRYING to build up loads of suspense in you guys so that way you guys will get mad at me for prolonging everything! But I just love spoiling! D; But I have a GREAT story behind Nadeshiko's past! *squeals like a maniac* And it's all thanks to teh news! OH YEAAAH! Ahem...but you won't know it! MUAHAHAHA! *shot* Ahahaha...^^;;; Please reviews~ It'll make me VERY happy!**


	6. Am I Really That Strange?

**A/N: Personally, I hate this chapter so much. I think it made no sense whatsoever but that's up for you guys to decide. Some of your reviews made me laugh. No, seriously! This isn't suppose to offend anyone! It made me laugh because...well...I now know I'm doing my job right! I'm torturing you guys! Ahahaha! ^^;;; I am an evil authoress aren't I? ^w^ Haha! Really, your reviews DO brighten up my days! Sometimes I read them over to motivate me into writing. It's what keeps me going! Especially if I feel guilty...Now...ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! Let's start this thing~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own~ Because I suck~ Oh yeah~ So enjoy~ This~ Suckish~ Chapter~**

**Am I Really That Strange?**

Nadeshiko stood there. Who was she anyways? Was she anyone important? What was her former life like? Nadeshiko sat down on the floor and sighed. She wanted to scream out at the world. That's exactly what she was going to do. Nadeshiko moved from the floor and hurried outside of the school. She ran far away from the school towards an empty park. Nadeshiko lifted her head and stared at the cloudy sky. She opened her mouth and let a scream rip from her throat.

Suddenly, everything was so quiet once again. Nadeshiko fell to her knees. As she did so, she heard a small rustling sound behind her.

"W-Who's there?" Nadeshiko asked in a scared voice.

She felt as if eyes were watching her. Two sets of eyes to be exact. Nadeshiko looked at her surroundings. "S-Show yourself!" she demanded.

There were no more sounds, but the eyes still watched her. Nadeshiko's heart thumped against her heart. She slowly backed away and tripped over a log. Before landing on the ground, she felt strong arms around her waist. She turned around and saw a mysterious boy behind her.

"Who are you?" Nadeshiko asked.

"That's none of your business. Be more careful," the boy said and disappeared in the brush.

"Wait!" Nadeshiko called out. It was too late though. The boy was gone. No more eyes watched her.

Nadeshiko walked over to the bridge that connected the park and forest together. A small sigh escaped her lips. She stared at her reflection in the river. She fully crossed the bridge and kneeled down in front of the river. She splashed the water playfully, making her reflection move.

"Who am I? What happened to me?"

Tears slipped out of Nadeshiko's eyes. Her heart ached so much. If only people could understand and realize what she was going through. To have amnesia and know nothing of your life hurt a lot. What was the point in living anymore was what Nadeshiko wanted to know.

What if she had something she loved to do so much, and yet she had lost it? Nobody could ever relate to how she felt. Not one person on earth understood her pain. Nadeshiko curled in a small ball and rocked herself back and forth nervously.

"Give it back…give it all back…"

"Give what back?" a familiar voice said.

Nadeshiko turned around. Her eyes widened. "Kukai…"

Kukai sat down next to Nadeshiko. "Yo, why are you so glum? Usually I see a happy smile on your face," Kukai said.

"I want to know what happened to me in the past. Why is everyone keeping it a secret from me? Do you know anything?" Nadeshiko looked at Kukai directly in the eyes.

Her gaze hurt a lot. Kukai winced slightly. "I-I don-" Kukai was cut off.

"_Liar!_" Nadeshiko screeched and stood up. "Why? Why are you lying to me?" Nadeshiko cried.

"I'm not!" Kukai said with a protest.

"Yeah right…you're just like everyone else!" Nadeshiko turned around sharply and made her way off.

"Nadeshiko, please wait!" Kukai grabbed Nadeshiko's wrist and pulled her close to him. "Someday, you'll remember. I'm sure of it."

"How would you know?" Nadeshiko said softly. She shrugged Kukai off and quickly ran.

Kukai stood there and did a face-palm. "Man, did I screw up. If only I could tell her," he mumbled.

Nadeshiko was hiding up in a tree. She let the wind pick up her hair and blow it all around wildly. The pain began to hurt more. The violet haired girl winced at the pain. Nadeshiko hugged herself tightly to keep herself warm. She needed some time to think. All of this was making her crazy.

What did Nadeshiko do so wrong to make her go through this pain? Why did it have to be her? If she remembered, maybe things would be better. Her past must be very important if everyone was keeping it a secret. Then again, they could know nothing. What if they did know something, though? Does that mean they were all lying to her?

"Please, God…help…" Nadeshiko whispered and stood up slowly. She wrapped her arms around the trunk of the tree. Slowly and carefully, Nadeshiko took a step onto a thick and long branch. She spread her arms out and inhaled a deep breath. She let the wind brush past her.

If only she had the courage to let herself fall down and commit suicide. "I don't want to live anymore," Nadeshiko mumbled softly as she let herself lose her footing. A scream ripped from her throat as she came falling down.

Kukai whipped his head around. "Nadeshiko!" He got up and hurried over to Nadeshiko, catching her in his arms. Nadeshiko looked up at Kukai.

"K-Kukai…" Nadeshiko wiped a couple of tears away.

"What were you thinking?!?!" Kukai exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nadeshiko got on her knees, bawling like hell.

"Why'd you do it?" Kukai demanded.

"I…I don't have the will to live anymore! I…I know something i-is missing…b-but…" Nadeshiko hiccupped.

Kukai's sharp look in his eyes turned into a soft look. He knelt down and lifted Nadeshiko's chin up, forcing the girl to look straight in his eyes.

"Listen to me, suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Once it's done, you'll regret it all," Kukai stated as he ran his fingers through Nadeshiko's violet hair.

Nadeshiko sniffled. "I-I know that, b-but…"

"No buts! Listen, why don't we get you standing up and we can head back over to the courts," Kukai suggested with a wink following after.

Nadeshiko's usual pale face turned a light pink. She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm definitely going to beat you!"

"Yeah right!" Kukai laughed as he headed off towards the school's basketball court.

The two fled park and raced over towards the basketball court. Nadeshiko beat Kukai there and immediately began dribbling the ball. She giggled as she ran around with the ball.

"_For once I feel so free! It feels so good…I wish this moment could last forever!" _Nadeshiko said to herself happily.

The two played around and laughed; they tried getting the ball into each others basket. As usual, Nadeshiko won. Kukai gave her a high-five. Nadeshiko slapped her palm against his.

"Thanks a whole lot, Kukai," Nadeshiko breathed.

"No problem, Nadeshiko! I'm always here for you!" Kukai grinned as he made his departure to his dorm.

Nadeshiko waved goodbye to Kukai. Once again, the petite was all alone. This time, though, she didn't dare to commit suicide. She had to be strong.

"_Never will I give up. Never will I back down! I can do this! I know I can! I'm going to recover my memories and that's final!"_ Nadeshiko said in her mind.

Nadeshiko averted her gaze to her shoulder. Small little raindrops were falling upon her. Even as the rain fell hard and slammed against her fragile skin, the sun still shone brightly through the dark clouds. It was as if the sky was crying of happiness, proud that she hadn't given up yet.

---

"Nadeshiko, you're soaking wet!" Utau's eyes widened when Nadeshiko entered the room.

"I wanted to spend some time with the rain," Nadeshiko said with a giggle. A small smile was placed upon her lips.

Utau shook her head and sighed. "Seriously, you're one strange girl."

Rima was listening and watching. She stared at the idol who was talking to the poor fragile girl.

"Well, I do have amnesia. Of course I'll have my own ways of doing things," Nadeshiko replied.

The conversation ended there. Nadeshiko took a seat next to Rima and picked up a manga. She decided to read it for a bit. Soon after, I came out of the shower with a towel around me.

"Want to take a shower, Nadeshiko?" I offered.

Nadeshiko nodded her head and stood up. She grabbed her own towel and headed towards the bathroom. Nadeshiko turned on the shower and let the water fall as if it was rain from the shower head. Nadeshiko stripped her clothes off and stepped into the small stall.

The girl took in a deep breath. Her hair became even damper than it was before. The hot water seemed to calm Nadeshiko's body and soul. She could be here forever, thinking. She ran her slim fingers through her hair as she let the shampoo run down her dark hair.

When Nadeshiko finished, she wrapped the towel around her body and stared at her reflection in the mirror. It never came to her before, but now she was thinking of how mirrors worked. Sure, she may seem odd for wondering why, but having amnesia makes people curious about many things. Some people found Nadeshiko cute for staring at things in awe while other kids paid no attention.

Nadeshiko was one unique girl. Nothing could change that for sure, but is it true that it was all hopeless? Was it really hopeless to dream for her memories? It kind of hurt when people told her to forget about getting back her memories. Her amnesia was permanent. What caused it though?

"No! I…should just give up," Nadeshiko mumbled to herself.

"Don't," a small voice said.

"Rima, w-what are you doing here?" Nadeshiko's face flushed red.

"I was wondering why you were taking so long," Rima said flatly.

"I see. I was just wondering how mirrors worked," Nadeshiko sheepishly said.

"That's not important."

"To me it is! I think that we all should try to learn as many things as we can. Everything fascinates me."

"What's so great about mirrors?"

"You can see yourself in it! Besides, if we didn't have mirrors, how else would we know what we looked like?"

"We could always use a river or something else."

"Yeah, but those other things don't let you see clearly. Plus, rivers make you look wavy."

"Utau was right. You really are strange."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing at all; I just think you should try fitting in."

"I want to be myself. Not some wannabe!"

"Do whatever you want, but _don't _give up on finding your memories no matter what anyone says."

Rima then left. Again, Nadeshiko was alone with her own thoughts. Was she really that strange to others? Why did Rima want Nadeshiko to not give up?

"_But…Kazunari said I could never know. What should I do?"_ Nadeshiko frowned at the mirror.

"_**Do what your heart wants. Your heart always knows best…**_"

**A/N: Yeaaah...I am beginning to have writers' block...=_______= That sucks, doesn't it? Oh! I was playing Super Paper Mario and yeah...that game still is awesome! I deleted two if my files. I already completed one. I'm on file 2. So yeah! That game is awesome! Also, I was watching some BlumierexTimpani videos and there was this one song called _It's All Coming Back To Me Now_ by Meatloaf featuring Marion Raven. And this story came to mind. Oh YEAH! I am SOOOOO using that song in this story! Remind me to use it near the end of the story! I know how to end it! Uwaaah! I wanna speed up and tell you all everything, b-but...I can't! *sigh* So I'm just going to build the suspense in each chapter until you guys hate me! :D **

**And I wonder who that boy in the beginning of the chapter was...well...YOU all may wonder. I know who it is! Or...do I...? e___o Do any of you know who said the last quote...? muahahahaha...yeaaah...I'm a torture machine~ I liek to torture you all by bragging about how I know the awesome twists in this story! But now you all may be seeing it coming! NOOOOO! Imma shut up nao! D: Anyways, review puh-lease! Then I can get some motivation to type chapter 7 and maybe make it longerrrrr~ w**

**Until next time, ciao!  
**


	7. How Cool! My Very First Sleepover!

**A/N: Yooo~ I surpassed my bedtime to UPDATE! w00t!!! I still sorta have Writers' Block so...yeah...that's why the story may seem like it is rushing. Anyways, right here kinda leaves clues...but not a lot. And yeaaahhhh...just enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, MAH PEEPS! xD**

**P.S. Not long because of teh songs...  
**

**How Cool! My Very First Sleepover!**

"What's a sleepover?" Nadeshiko asked curiously.

Rima's jaw dropped. "What do you mean what is a sleepover? Living in this dorm right here practically _is_ a sleepover!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Again, I am _so truly sorry_ for having _amnesia_!" Nadeshiko grumbled.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I forgot!" Rima apologized.

"That's okay! I know it's hard to remember, but please bear with me," Nadeshiko said, bowing her head.

Utau was tugging at a strand of her blonde hair. "Well, basically a sleepover is sleeping over at a friend's house and playing games all night," Utau explained.

"Really…? That sounds like so much fun!" Nadeshiko giggled.

"So, do you want to sleep over at my house?" Rima asked once again.

"How come we can't come, Rima-tan?" Yaya whined.

It took a couple of minutes for Rima to answer Yaya's question. "I want to know Nadeshiko more is all," Rima answered simply.

Nadeshiko cocked her head to the side. Something seemed completely off. Why would Rima want Nadeshiko to sleep over at her house when Yaya, Utau, and I couldn't? I decided to hold back and just watch the two. Nadeshiko nervously stared at the ground and then back over at Rima.

"I-I'm kind of nervous, but okay," Nadeshiko answered softly.

"Alright then, it's settled. Get your things packed, because in two days we'll be at my house," Rima said nonchalantly before swiftly getting up and making her way over towards the kitchen.

---

"Are you ready?" Rima asked.

Nadeshiko nodded her head. "Yup, I'm all packed!"

"Okay then. Hold on for a moment please," Rima said, motioning Nadeshiko to stay.

In a dark area of the forest, a dark figure stood in the shadows of the trees near Nadeshiko's dorm underneath the window. The figure held a walkie-talkie.

"So she's going?" the figure asked.

Another figure that hid somewhere in Nadeshiko's dorm replied: "Yes. She's about to leave.

"Good. I'll be on my way then," figure one said.

"Alright; see you in a few minutes, okay?" figure two replied.

Both figures put away their walkie-talkies. Out of nowhere, Rima came back over to Nadeshiko with a smile. "Let's go then," Rima said.

The two walked to Rima's house. It was a pretty long walk. The cold night air was crispy and kept biting at Nadeshiko's fragile skin. They arrived at a two story house. Rima rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. A middle-aged woman answered the door. She had wrinkles on her face and bags under her eyes. Her short brown hair was faded and was tied up in a sloppy bun.

"Who's this?" the woman snapped.

"Mama, this is my friend, Nadeshiko," Rima introduced.

"Na-Na-Na-Nadeshiko…? R-Rima! Why would you bring a Fuji-" Mrs. Mashiro began.

"Nadeshiko, let's go to my room!" Rima said quickly before her mama could finish. Rima grabbed Nadeshiko's hand and pulled the petite up the stairs to her room.

Rima's room was just like any other ordinary girl's room, except it still kind of looked clownish. Her room kind of looked like a circus tent to be more specific. Gag mangas were placed neatly in a tall bookshelf in one corner of the room. There were tapes of some comedy shows placed on the bookshelf as well.

"You really are into gag mangas and anime aren't you?" Nadeshiko said with a snicker.

"I'm surprised you even know what that is," Rima said.

"I don't…I just heard you like gag anime and manga. I never seen an anime before or read a manga. I only heard little bit of what they are," Nadeshiko explained.

"Then I guess you'll be able to learn today at this wonderful sleepover!" Rima exclaimed happily.

Rima scanned through her DVD's of anime and picked out a random one. "This one is really hilarious! It also has my favorite gag in it: _Bala-Balance!_" Rima squealed. The inserted the DVD into the DVD player.

The two quietly watched, laughing like hell every now and then. Nadeshiko clutched her shirt tightly, laughing like hell. _"What is this good feeling? I feel so…so…bubbly!"_ Tears began coming out of Nadeshiko's eyes.

Rima smiled at Nadeshiko. She was happy Nadeshiko was enjoying the anime as much as Rima was. "Want to know how to do Bala-Balance?" Rima asked.

"Yes, please!" Nadeshiko pleaded.

"Okay! Now, just take your arms and curve them around your head like making a circle. Ball your hands into fists and point your pointer finger which is this finger," Rima began, wiggling her pointer fingers. "Then you tilt your body to the side and cross your leg like this over your other leg," Rima finished, demonstrating the move Bala-Balance.

"It looks complicated," Nadeshiko murmured.

"Just try," Rima begged.

"Okay…" Nadeshiko tried doing the move.

"Here, let me help you," Rima said, moving Nadeshiko's pose a bit. "Perfect!"

Nadeshiko couldn't keep her balance anymore and ended up headfirst on the floor. "Ouch…"

"Are you okay?" Rima asked in a concerned voice.

"Y-Yeah…I am…" Nadeshiko groaned. She rubbed her head.

"Usually I would get angry when people do the Bala-Balance wrong, but you're an exception," Rima said as she helped the girl up on her feet.

"Thank you, Rima," Nadeshiko said, smiling.

"Um, may you excuse me for one second?" Rima excused herself.

The blonde petite hurried out of her room just like she did at the dorm, except she never left the dorm. Rima hurried towards the bathroom and locked the door. Her eyes glimmered with delight.

---

The same figure sawn outside Nadeshiko's dorm window was now seen outside Rima's bathroom window. The figure seemed to be pacing around. It groaned loudly.

"C'mon…hurry up…" the figure muttered.

Whatever the figure was waiting for didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. Oops! Spoke too soon! The bathroom window flung open. There was the same figure that was hidden in Nadeshiko's dorm. It was…Rima?!?! Well, it wasn't much of a surprise. She could be doing anything. Actually, Rima was just making weird hand signals in the air as if she was flexing out her fingers. Maybe Rima wasn't that figure sneaking around in Nadeshiko's dorm? Let's just forget it. Rima couldn't be that other figure. Impossible, am I right?

The figure outside the bathroom window seemed to be angry now. "What the bloody hell? I came here for nothing! Forget it! I'll just reclaim her myself!" the figure shouted.

The figure seemed to be running towards Rima's bedroom window. Rima spotted the figure, flailing her arms around. "No! Stop right there!" the petite screeched!

It was too late. The figure disappeared into Rima's room. "Oh no…"

Quickly, Rima hurried over to her room. She gasped in horror. "W-What…?"

"I'm tired of waiting! Just let me take her!" the figure yelled.

"Nag-" Rima began.

"Don't. Dare. Say. My. Name. In. Public," the figure said between gritted teeth.

"Oh? I can't? Na-" Rima began again but was cut off by a kiss from the stranger before her.

The figure, obviously a boy, pulled away, smirking. "Now, let me take her away so she can be-" the boy began.

"NO! I want her to remember! This is why I wanted to prolong it, you big dummy!" Rima slapped the boy.

"She can't. The s-" Again, cut off.

"Who cares? I surely don't! Once you're in, stay away from her! Never go near her! Got that?" Rima shouted at him.

"Too bad, because I'm taking her right now," he said.

Nadeshiko seemed to be knocked out at the moment, so she didn't know what was currently going on.

"You have to fight me for her," Rima growled.

"You're. On." The boy smirked.

The two got out weapons from who knows where. Rima wielded an excaliborg while the boy wielded a naginata. They began striking at each other. They tried to not hurt Nadeshiko of course.

"You're going to pay, bastard! What kind of b-" Rima had to stop what she was saying because the boy was about to swing his naginata at her.

Nadeshiko stirred a bit. The two stopped, standing still like statues. Nadeshiko seemed to be waking up.

"Go!" Rima hissed.

The boy disappeared in thin air. Once he was gone, Rima put away her excaliborg and knelt down next to Nadeshiko. A worried look crossed her face. Nadeshiko's eyes fluttered open. The first thing the fragile girl saw was a bruised and beaten up Rima.

"R-Rima, what happened to you?" Nadeshiko asked, her eyes wavering.

"It's nothing. I accidentally tripped down the stairs on the last few steps. It's nothing serious," Rima said calmly. "Um, hey, do you remember anything after I left for the restroom?"

"No. I was just waiting for you to come back. Why do you ask?" Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing! Let's just play some games like Sorry!" Rima suggested.

"Okay," Nadeshiko agreed. Of course she was suspicious, but she shrugged it off.

Rima got out the board for Sorry and started setting everything up. Rima chose to be the color red while Nadeshiko chose blue. Luckily, when Nadeshiko lived in the orphanage, she played this game with the other kids. It was one of the things that made the poor girl happy.

For one whole hour, they played Sorry. Nadeshiko ended up winning.

"What now?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't know; how about DDR?" Rima suggested.

"What's that?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'll show you. Come with me," Rima ordered as she went down the stairs.

Nadeshiko followed Rima to see the blonde pulling out a DDR machine. Nadeshiko stared in amazement at the DDR machine. Rima got on one of the dancing platforms. Nadeshiko did the same on the other one.

"All you have to do is choose your character and song, then you have to move your feet to the arrows when they hit," Rima explained.

Nadeshiko was a little bit confused. "E-Excuse me…?"

"Let me show you," Rima said.

Nadeshiko was motioned to move off of her platform. Rima chose a song and character. Soon, the song started and arrows began to appear on the screen. Rima matched her moves to the arrows, getting a perfect score.

"That one was easy," Rima explained.

"I get it now; my turn!" Nadeshiko got on her platform while Rima moved from hers.

Nadeshiko chose her song and character. She chose a hard song, but amazing Nadeshiko matched her moves to the beat of the song and arrows. A smile formed on Nadeshiko's face as she saw her perfect score.

"W-Wow…Compete with me!" Rima begged.

"Sure!" Nadeshiko giggled.

The two girls swiftly moved around on the platforms, hitting each arrow swiftly and perfectly. Rima seemed to have a little bit of trouble while Nadeshiko had no troubles at all.

"Again, I win!" Nadeshiko laughed.

"You're really good! Karaoke is next!" Rima said.

"I can't sing that well…" Nadeshiko murmured.

"Oh _come on_! It'll be fun, and whoever gets the higher score can get some leftover cake!" Rima said.

"C-Cake…? I've always wanted to try cake! It looks delicious! You're so on!" Nadeshiko said, having her game-face on.

Rima turned on the karaoke system. She grabbed the remote and punched in the numbers: 10943 on the remote. A song called _Itsuka wa Romansu_ started to play. It was by Sayuri Yahagi. The words soon began appearing on the screen, highlighting each word when it was supposed to be sung.

_Houkago oshaberi_

_Yuuyake no nioi_

_Ano koto yorimichi_

_Nani genai furishite_

_Kitai shite iru no ne_

_Shiroi burausu_

_Tsubureteru kaban_

_Suzushii kaze kimi no atsui shisen_

_ROMANCHIKKU no koi ni wa_

_Marude kyoumi ga nai nante_

_Honto wa me mo awase rarenakute_

_Moshimo honto ni watashi o suki da nante iu nara_

_Omoi kiri warawasete misete_

_Hajimete shitta wa_

_Fushigi na kimochi ne_

_Ano ko mo watashi mo_

_Minna dare datte DORAMA no HIROIN_

_Himitsu no DAIARII_

_Mune ni shimatteru_

_Mukae ni kuru_

_Itsuka wa ROMANSU_

_Yuuenchi no kanaransha_

_Ichiban takai tokoro de_

_Kowai wa kiei risouna koe de_

_Chiisaku naru machinami wa_

_Chirakaru omocha hako mitai_

_Doushite watashi o suki na no_

_ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa_

_Marude kyoumi ga nai nante_

_Honto wa me mo awase rarenakute_

_Moshimo honto ni watashi o suki da nante iu nara_

_Omoikiri warawasete misete_

_**Translation:**_

_Chatting after school, with evening approaching  
A boy happened by, with a rather nonchalant appearance.  
He was hoping for something.  
A white blouse. A useless bag.  
A cool breeze. Your scorching look._

_A romantic love; I don't have any interest in things like that.  
Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.  
If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
I would laugh to my heart's content._

_There was a strange feeling, the first time we met.  
He, I, everyone; we're all a Dramatic Heroine.  
I lock away my heart, in a secret diary  
I come for you: my future Romance._

_At the highest point, an amusement park Ferris Wheel,  
I find myself afraid. And in a quiet whispered voice, I say  
That the quaint street, with it's houses and stores,  
Looks like a cluttered toy box.  
Why do you like me?_

_A romantic love; I don't have any interest in things like that.  
Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.  
If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
I would laugh to my heart's content._

The song soon finished. Nadeshiko began clapping her hands. "Wow! That was truly beautiful, Rima!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"Your turn," Rima said, handing Nadeshiko the microphone.

Nadeshiko flipped through the list of songs. She punched in the numbers: 070496 which made this one song called _Hana Tegami_ pop up. It was by Saeko Chiba. Nadeshiko soon began to sing along to the karaoke.

_Utsuri yuku kisestsu wa itsumo_

_isogi ashi de doko e yuku no_

_Kaze ga sotto mado wo tataki_

_Tooi kuni no tabi e izanau_

_Sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne_

_Nakanaide_

_Yubikiri shiyou kitto aeru wa_

_Hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa_

_Horori chiri yuku no ni_

_Hanare gataki omoide wo_

_Hitori nagameteita_

_Deai wakare mata deai_

_Hito mo meguru keredo_

_Kimi to sugosu kono toki wa_

_Daiji na takaramono_

_Zutto wasurenai wa_

_Itsu no mani otona ni naru_

_Kimi mo boku mo kawatteku_

_Ima ijou shiritaku naru_

_Are mo kore mo suki ni naru_

_Zutto sono mama de ite_

_Negau kedo_

_Boku wa boku wo sagashi_

_Hajimeru_

_Sukina mono ikutsu datte_

_Atte mo kamawanai_

_Sunao ni kanjiru kokoro_

_Taisestu ni shitai yo_

_Donna boku mo boku datte_

_Mune wo hareru you ni_

_Itsuka kitto mitsukeru sa_

_Yurugi naki omoi wo_

_Hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa_

_Chigau katachi dakedo_

_Minna atsumete tsunagereba_

_Hitotsu no yume ni naru_

_Itsu no toki mo kawaranai_

_Hana no utsukushisa yo_

_Furikaereba furusato wa_

_Yasashiku kaotteru_

_Itsumo matte iru yo_

_Koko de mata aou ne_

_**Translation:**_

_  
__Seasons always come and go.  
But where are they going at such a fast past?  
The wind beats against the window gently;  
I get an invitation to travel to a far-off land._

_Ill be gone for a bit,  
so don't cry.  
Let's make a pinky promise  
that we will certainly meet again._

_One, two, the flower petals  
Scattered and disappeared in a remote country.  
I examined one of the memories I had that was hard to part with.  
And though people meet, depart, and then meet again  
in some kind of cycle,  
this time spent with you,  
has been an important treasure.  
I never want to forget it._

_In no time at all, you and I changed into adults.  
From now on, I want to be able to understand so many things.  
Ill come to love this, that, and everything._

_For a while now, I've had a wish;  
so I'm beginning  
to search for myself._

_Since I like so many things,  
it doesn't matter what my aspirations are.  
In this heart of mine, that has only experienced obedience,  
I want to feel importance.  
In order for me to feel any sense of pride,  
I need to know which me, is me.  
Ill definitely find it one day,  
an unshakable desire._

_One-by-one the flower petals  
Change appearance.  
But, if I were to gather them together,  
then I could form one dream._

_Even at this moment,  
the beauty of the flowers are unchanging.  
If I turn around, I can smell the affectionate fragrance of my hometown.__  
__Ill always be waiting,  
so let's meet here again._

The song soon ended. Nadeshiko bowed. "H-How did I do?" she stammered.

"Y-You did perfect! W-Wow! Who knew you could sing?" Rima gushed.

"I suck," Nadeshiko groaned.

"L.i.a.r!" Rima giggled.

"Oh my, look at the time! It's late!" Nadeshiko pointed out.

"You're right. We better get some shut-eye," Rima said as she trudged up to her room.

The two girls got comfortable in their beds.

"Night, Rima."

"Night, Nadeshiko."

"_I'm really beginning to like this girl. Okay! My decision is final! I'll protect her no matter what! __**He**__ will never get to her first, because I will! Don't worry Nadeshiko…you'll remember soon enough…"_

**A/N: Haaapppppyyyyy? You guys know the REAL lyrics and the REAL translation! Itsuka wa Romansu is about KIRISHIMA! Lawlz! NOT NAGIIIII! But it is fun replacing Kirishima with Nagi~ so yeah...anyways...bad chapter...I know...yeah...REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE CHUU ALL FOREVA!**


	8. Snooping For Evidence

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone! Y'know, this chapter really isn't my favorite. Personally, I dislike it and stuff. Anyways, I just got home from school and I just finished it. I started it yesterday so yeah. I have lots of Math homework...=______= Soooooo much! Noooot fair! Uggghhh! 7th grade really isn't easy, now is it? Ahahahaha...so yeah. Anyways, enjoy! ^_~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!**

**Snooping For Evidence****  
**

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, casting a bright sunlight over Japan. Nadeshiko stirred, tossing and turning as she tried to escape the sunlight that tried to break through her eyelids. Rima, on the other hand, was sleeping peacefully. Then again, she wasn't facing the sun.

"Is it morning already?" Nadeshiko yawned. She slowly sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

She craned her neck to look at a sleeping Rima. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl, Nadeshiko slowly and quietly got out of her sleeping bag. Nadeshiko made her way towards the door. She winced at the sound of the door creaking open.

Quickly, Nadeshiko rushed out of the room and made her way downstairs. Her stomach rumbled.

_Grrr._

"_Oh please, stomach, be quiet!"_ Nadeshiko pleaded.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr!_

Nadeshiko sighed. Would she be in trouble if she took some food to feed her stomach? It kept on growling over and over, not daring to stop. Reluctantly, Nadeshiko opened up the refrigerator.

"What exactly are you doing, hmm?" an unfamiliar voice said.

Nadeshiko screamed, turning around to see whom was speaking to her. It turned out to be Mrs. Mashiro. She had this angry twisted up face. Nadeshiko could feel herself shrinking until she was almost gone.

"I…well…um…" Nadeshiko searched for an excuse.

"You could have at least asked," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Nadeshiko cried.

"No need to be sorry. You must have been really hungry to do such a thing," Mrs. Mashiro said in an understanding tone.

Still shaken, Nadeshiko just nervously nodded her head.

"It's okay. Don't be scared. Go ahead and get something to eat. Oh, and give Rima this," Mrs. Mashiro said, handing an envelope to Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko stared at the envelope as if it was an unknown object. Guess what? It was an unknown object; to Nadeshiko of course.

"What is this?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Eh? Don't tell me you've never seen an envelope before!" Mrs. Mashiro said in disbelief.

"Um...I'm sorry. I never have seen one…" Nadeshiko said feeling embarrassed.

"How could you not?" Mrs. Mashiro just stared at Nadeshiko with a blank stare.

Tears threatened to fall out of Nadeshiko's eyes. Mrs. Mashiro noticed this, but got even more confused. Nadeshiko's body trembled. Soon her heart had this terrible pang.

"Mama, I th—Nadeshiko…?" Rima automatically noticed Nadeshiko just standing there trembling.

"What did you do to her?" Rima cried, running over to Nadeshiko, hugging her.

"All I asked was why she didn't know—"

"Of course…That's exactly what it is! I should have known. Mama, don't you realize that Nadeshiko has _amnesia_?!" Rima spat coldly.

"I…Oh…I…Nadeshiko…Please…" Mrs. Mashiro tried to search for some words.

"Oh, and what's this, huh?" Rima snatched the letter out of Nadeshiko's hands. She tore through the envelope and took out the piece of paper that was enclosed in the now torn envelope. Her golden orbs scanned the words scrawled across the paper. Rima scoffed.

"Wow! A divorce! Running away! Hm…not very surprising at all! Y'know what, go ahead! Leave me! I don't care! You never even gave a fucking care! So go! Leave!" Rima screamed at her mother.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mr. Mashiro growled. He noticed his daughter holding up a crumpled piece of paper.

"Papa…" Rima turned to look at her father.

Poor Nadeshiko! She was caught in the middle, confused.

"Nadeshiko, I think it's best that you leave…" Rima said in a monotone voice.

"But—" Nadeshiko protested.

"_Go, dammit!"_ Rima cursed. The blonde marched upstairs and grabbed Nadeshiko's stuff, stuffing them all into her suitcase and shoving her out of the door.

A confused and hurt Nadeshiko slowly proceeded her way back to her dorm at Seiyo. _"What just happened…?"_

"Yo, Nadeshiko, what's up?" a friendly voice called up from above her.

Nadeshiko lifted her head and looked up to see Kukai perched up in a tree. He still wore that same old silly grin on his tan face. Kukai leapt off from the branch he sat on and landed firmly on the ground.

"Hey, Kukai," Nadeshiko said with a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie with me. Was it something over at Rima's house?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Once I went over to Rima's house. We hung out all day until her parents came home and then…well…who knows. All I could hear were screams that pierced the air around me and glass breaking."

"W-What…?"

"Well, to be more specific, Rima and her family have some _issues_." Kukai put air quotations around the word _issues_.

"How sad…" Nadeshiko whispered sadly.

"Yeah…but hey, let's not be down! I mean, c'mon! We all know Rima is strong enough to handle this on her own. Besides, from what I've heard, she has been putting up with this for six years straight!" Kukai said with a grin.

"Wow…I really do admire Rima now!" Nadeshiko said, her eyes glimmering.

Kukai laughed and ruffled Nadeshiko's hair. "She's like my role model!" Kukai joked.

Nadeshiko laughed with him. For some odd reason though, there was a weird feeling. Nadeshiko had no clue of where it was coming from, or what it represented. It was the same feeling she had before.

_B-bmp…b-bmp…b-bmp…b-bmp…b-bmp…_and repeat.

"Yo, are you okay?" Kukai stared at Nadeshiko weirdly.

"Of course _I'm_ okay! Um…but what the hell is with your face?" Nadeshiko asked with a laugh.

"Oh, you mean this?" Kukai scowled.

"Yes! That!" Nadeshiko laughed.

"Ah, I'm just…practicing…scowling…" Kukai mumbled sheepishly.

Nadeshiko laughed harder. "W-What f-for?"

"Hey, it ain't my fault! All the dudes at soccer practice were scowling. They told me: _'It attracts the ladies!'_" Kukai explained.

Okay. That was it. Nadeshiko cracked. The violet haired petite fell down to the ground, laughing like a hyena.

"It isn't funny!" Kukai whined.

"Y-Yes it is! It's funny because why would boys think scowling attracts girls? All it does is make girls look at them funny," Nadeshiko giggled.

"You may be right…" Kukai said in deep thought.

"Of course I'm right! I am a girl after all!" Nadeshiko said proudly.

"Yeah…true…but still!" Kukai argued.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes playfully and turned around, purposefully leaving her luggage behind.

"Hey, you forgot your stuff!" Kukai called after her. He heaved Nadeshiko's suitcase and tried to run after her.

This action made Nadeshiko begin to speed-walk. Soon enough, Nadeshiko broke into a run. It became a wild goose chase as Kukai tried to get Nadeshiko to come back. Nadeshiko only stopped for a few seconds, turned around to look at Kukai, stuck out her tongue, giggled, then turned around and started running again.

Just as suddenly the chase started, it ended suddenly with Nadeshiko running into her dorm and Kukai smashing into the door. Kukai rubbed his head, groaning. What in the world was that for? That's when it hit him. Kukai realized that Nadeshiko made him run around all over Tokyo _just_ so she wouldn't have to carry her luggage! What an evil trick, yet so clever as well.

"Nadeshiko, can you please open the door?" Kukai begged in-between breaths.

Nadeshiko opened up the door. She was giggling maniacally and couldn't seem to find the strength inside of her to stop. "Oh wow, that was so much fun!"

"Hah! Hah! Very funny, Nadeshiko!" Kukai said sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon, Kukai, y'know it was fun! Besides, it was good exercise," Nadeshiko pointed out.

"Well, yeah it was…" Kukai mumbled. "…but still!"

"You're no fun anymore…" Nadeshiko whined.

Kukai sweat dropped and watched Nadeshiko pout like the little girl she was. It was pretty adorable when Nadeshiko pouted. Sometimes he had this huge urge in the pit of his stomach that made him want to walk right over her and squeeze the poor thing to death.

"How am I not fun?" Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"You're always being so lazy! What happened to the old energetic Kukai I used to know?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Hey! I'm still the same old energetic Kukai! I just have loads of school work. It really sucks…" Kukai said, using a pathetic excuse.

"So do I, but I still make room for basketball and my friends! Especially exercise! C'mon don't be such a weenie, Kukai," Nadeshiko retorted.

"Wow, in just two months your vocabulary has expanded; especially your insults!" Kukai complimented.

"Oh why tha—Wait a darn minute! You're trying to compliment me so you can get out of this! Well, you won't! You're going to be training yourself a lot more than you have before!" Nadeshiko commanded.

"Did I mention you look _so cute _when you're angry?" Kukai sweat dropped.

"_**Don't you ever dare try to get out of this one because you will fail, you pathetic loser! Tomorrow you will be training like you never have before! I'm not good in coaching, but I'll get some friends to help. You have to learn to make time for exercise when you have homework! Got it?**_" Nadeshiko said in a quite eerie tone like what Kagura from Fruits Basket uses when she's in that devilish mode of hers.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Kukai's body shook. He quickly ran off before Nadeshiko could say anymore.

Nadeshiko giggled innocently. She then realized, now she was alone. It was only but Sunday and Nadeshiko wasn't supposed to be here. Oh well! Nobody would notice, right? Maybe Nadeshiko could snoop around and look for clues. Besides, everyone did seem suspicious as if they knew something she didn't. But what could that be?

Making her final decision, Nadeshiko went over to the bedroom. She snooped through all the drawers and every small spot and corner. After hours of looking around the whole dorm, Nadeshiko went to check out the other dorms. Then again, how would she get in? Wouldn't they lock the doors?

Now, this usually would seem strange since Nadeshiko had amnesia, but this girl knew how to picklock. She could picklock through any kind of lock. You name it, and Nadeshiko can open it. Luckily Nadeshiko's sakura hair tie was actually a hairpin. This was the reason why she usually wore her hair up. Nadeshiko took the hairpin out and removed the bobby pin that was attached to the artificial sakura.

Nadeshiko decided to snoop around Kukai's dorm first. She grabbed a map from the administrator's office (luckily nobody was there) and tried to read the map the best she could. After several tries, Nadeshiko found Kukai's dorm. She inserted the bobby pin into the lock of the door. She jiggled the pin around for a couple of moments until she heard a _'click'_ sound.

She swung the door open and made her way inside. Once inside, Nadeshiko looked around the hallways to make sure no other passing by students were there. Of course, there shouldn't be unless they were also here to snoop. Nadeshiko quietly closed the door and locked it. She then began to look around the dorm.

"What's this?" Nadeshiko asked herself when she came across something on the computer screen.

Currently, Nadeshiko was looking for information on the computer. While searching through files, she came across Kairi's documents. He seemed to post his journal entries on the computer. She opened up the recent document Kairi made. She scammed through it.

"N-No…" Her eyes widened, covering her mouth with her hands. Nadeshiko stood up, making the chair fall backwards.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a voice said outside the door.

Nadeshiko panicked. She exited out of the document and shut the computer down. She set the chair up and opened up the window. She frighteningly looked down. It was a long jump.

"Hello? Hello?" The voice kept trying to open the door up.

Nadeshiko had no other choice unless she wanted to hide and get caught. Nadeshiko squeezed her eyes shut and jumped out of the window, screaming. The door flung open, revealing an empty dorm. Tsukasa, who was the one at the door, stood there, confused. He swore he just heard someone in here, didn't he?

Nadeshiko waited to crash into the ground. After a couple minutes passed by, Nadeshiko slowly opened her eyes to see why she felt no pain. She found herself in someone's arms. Not just anyone's arms. It was…

"You…" Nadeshiko said softly.

It was the same boy that saved her from that other fall.

"Didn't I tell you last time to be careful?" the boy asked, glaring at Nadeshiko. He started to walk off.

"C-Could you please wait? What's your name?" Nadeshiko called out to him.

"I don't have a name…" the mysterious boy said.

"W-Wha—" Nadeshiko stared at the boy in disbelief. "B-But you have to! Everyone has a name!"

"Well, I guess not everyone does, because for sure I don't. Now, be careful. It's tiring saving you all the time," the boy said. He then walked off.

Nadeshiko just stood there, all alone. The mystery only seemed to grow. First that boy in her dream, then Rima and her family, then this weird document, people hiding something from her, and now this odd mysterious boy.

"Please…someone…tell me the truth…everything…the past of my life…_**I want to remember!"**_

**A/N: Soooo yeah! Not a very exciting chapter. Not much. And trust me, keep on guessing what's going on because I wanna see who can get the plot right! It's SO MUCH fun messing with people's brains! Especially...wellllll...yeah. The story still is far from over because we need Nagihiko's presence still...which will appear soon. Sooooon...not sure WHEN...(oh yeah I dooooo~ xD) But maybe not because I will have lots of filler chapters. And...when Kukai and Nadeshiko kiss or if they end up together...yeaaaah...y'know...I may never let that happen~ MAYBE I WILL! MAYBE I WON'T! I'm on crack...I wanna see if you guys build more suspense inside of you. But....imma make the mystery and suspense so biiiig...(if I can) that you will beg me to tell you all what it is! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE ENDING SHALL BE WONDERRRRFUL! *shot* But yeah...just review...please? Maybe? Pweeeeaaase! I worked hard on eeet!  
**


	9. An Angel in Chains

**A/N: Sorry for the late update~ ^^; I was kind of lazy...I'm sorry! I think this story may end soon...I am not so sure. But it seems to be moving fast. Then again, this is only the beginning and nothing big has really happened. I guess I'll have to see. Another filler chap...enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I only own that strange unknown boy and Kazunari~ :3 And that weird ladii~**

**An Angel in Chains**

Nadeshiko continued to just sit there. Her body shook slightly even though she didn't seem to be cold at all. Maybe it was from shock? Nadeshiko deliberately stood up from her place on the soft grass. The wind brushed past her, picking up a couple of violet locks on their way. She didn't know whether to go back to her dorm or whether to go back to Rima's house.

A yawn escaped the petite's lips. "Oh my, I sure am tired," Nadeshiko yawned.

"Then maybe you should take a nap?" a small voice said from behind her.

Nadeshiko turned around to see Rima behind her. "Ah! R-Rima, what are you doing here?"

"Please forgive me for my earlier behavior. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just…" Tears slowly trickled down Rima's porcelain-like face.

"No that's okay. Please don't be sorry," Nadeshiko said, trying to comfort the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Rima suddenly asked.

This question was one that Nadeshiko didn't want to answer. She didn't want to tell Rima she was accusing everyone for lying to her. That would just make Rima feel not trusted. Nadeshiko thought about this for a minute. What should she do? Should she tell Rima the absolute truth, or just lie in her face?

"_You shouldn't lie, Nade-chan. Lying is bad for your health,"_ a seductive voice said inside her head.

"_What the hell? I thought you only appeared in my dreams, stupid Kazunari!"_ Nadeshiko cursed in her head.

"_But you know you like me here,"_ Kazunari said innocently.

"Um, Nadeshiko, we don't have all day," Rima pointed out, tapping her foot impatiently against the soft grass.

"I was bored and had nowhere to go so I went over here. I didn't go inside though," Nadeshiko lied.

"_Ah…poor Nadeshiko…lying in such a manner is wrong. I will make you say the truth,"_ Kazunari said.

---

"You do realize you're failing me here," a woman said, sharp eyes piercing through the boy's skin.

"I know that. It's just…she's so hard to manipulate," the boy said.

"Kazunari, you do realize if you fail me even more, then I will have to persecute you, right?" the woman said, smirking.

"I don't want to die…" Kazunari said in a shaken whisper.

"Then make sure you capture her tonight! The other one has already failed! That betrayer…is trying to help her! I want her back, dead!" the woman cried out.

Kazunari winced when the woman said this. He didn't want to murder Nadeshiko. It would be too painful. Was this really fate? No! It couldn't be fate. He was engulfed in darkness, having to choose the right or wrong way. Which way was right? Which way was wrong? That's what he wondered.

"You're going to get her tomorrow," the woman ordered.

"How can I do that? She has school tomorrow," Kazunari asked, confused.

The woman smirked, leaning down in Kazunari's ear and muttering some words into his ear. Kazunari's heard sped up. Could he really do that? In front of everyone as well…? Most of all, could he fool everyone?

"I don't know, mistress. It sounds wrong," Kazunari protested.

"Do as I say and leave that girl's mind immediately before they discover you," the woman ordered before disappearing.

Kazunari just sat there on the cold, damp floor. It was almost as cold as that woman's heart. She never cared for a soul. It was terrible working for such a cold and horrid place. Truly it was, but he had no choice. This was his life. Kazunari tucked a tuft of dark brown hair behind his ear. Could he really help her? The betrayer seemed to be able to do so. So could he also do it?

"No…"

---

The voice in Nadeshiko's head faded away right when she was about to tell the truth. Nadeshiko gave a sigh of relief. Rima was just nodding her head, seeming to choose whether to buy it or not. Rima gave up and let it slip. Next time, she couldn't let her guard down.

"I see. Well, want to go and rest? You look exhausted," Rima pointed out.

Nadeshiko's hair was like a massive purple jungle. Her clothes were all wrinkled and torn at the edges were the seam was. It was as if some gorilla attacked her. _"That must have been some fall…" _Nadeshiko thought to herself.

"Oh! Yes please, I'm very tired," Nadeshiko said, yawning once more.

"Alright then; come on," Rima said as she walked to and fro back to the dorm.

Nadeshiko obediently followed the petite blonde, not wishing to get into anymore trouble. On their way, they bumped into Tsukasa (whom was still dazed from earlier).

"Oh, Tsukasa-sensei, how are you?" Rima asked cutely.

"Rima-chan, Nadeshiko; such a pleasant surprise to see you two here," Tsukasa said with a smile.

"T-Tsukasa-sensei, why are you here?" Nadeshiko stammered.

"Shouldn't I ask you two that?" Tsukasa chuckled.

"We were just tired and wanted to come back early," Rima excused.

"I see! Well, go and rest then," Tsukasa said cheerfully and went on his way, rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath.

When the two friends reached their dorm, Rima dragged Nadeshiko to their room and locked the door. Rima got out a flashlight and shined it in Nadeshiko's face, even though the sun was shining through the window.

"Tell me the truth," Rima growled.

Okay, maybe she didn't let it slip.

"W-What do you mean?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Have you looked in the mirror? You're a mess!" Rima cried. "Let me guess, you were in the boys' dorm and then you jumped out of the window."

"M-Maybe…" Nadeshiko murmured.

"Y'know, you should trust me. I'm your friend! Don't you…trust me?" Rima asked, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Of course I trust you! It's just…oh Rima…" Nadeshiko felt hopeless.

"I don't like it when people lie to me. I would tell you if I could, but I can't," Rima whispered harshly.

"Tell me what?" Nadeshiko asked, oblivious to what Rima was talking about.

"Why does it matter? Look, just rest, alright?" Rima said softly as she pushed Nadeshiko down into the bed. She pulled the covers over Nadeshiko and then left the room.

Nadeshiko just lay there, clueless of as to why Rima was acting this way so suddenly. Her heart seemed to bag against her chest as if wanting to burst out. If only she could find her true self and who she was. Maybe then things would be better for her.

Rima stood outside of the bedroom's door. All she did was just stand there. He would be coming soon. Soon he would be here and take her away. It was destiny though, so shouldn't she let him take her? No. She just couldn't. No way, no how! It was impossible.

"_What should I do?"_ Rima cried inside her head. She walked over to the couch.

"Why don't you come back?" a voice said from behind her.

Rima turned her head around, her eyes becoming sharp like a bird's. "Kazunari…"

"_He _is coming here soon. Then your precious Nadeshiko will be gone. You're just another betrayer," Kazunari hissed.

"Shut up! I know you love her too! Don't you see what they're doing to us? They're manipulating our minds!" Rima cried.

Kazunari scoffed. "Who needs that brat? I don't care about her!"

"Lies…you're a dirty liar! A-And…I'm not a betrayer!" Rima stammered.

"Then _prove_ it," Kazunari said, smirking.

Rima stammered with her answer. Was she a betrayer or not?

"Or must I remind you of _the incident_ to get you to come back?" Kazunari kept on smirking.

"No! I give in! Y-You win…" Rima pleaded.

"Heh, that's more like it," Kazunari said with a grin.

Rima watched him disappear into thin air. She hated him. She really did. He made her suffer. If only she could kill him and destroy him. Of course that was not possible. What happened to her freedom? Why did it just have to be locked up?

"_Walking down the halls_

_Wishing for someone to come for me_

_I could hear them whisper_

_Who is she? What is she?_

_I was trapped…that was all…trapped._

_I could not escape. What happened to my freedom?_

_I'm just an Angel in Chains. An Angel in Chains is all I am…_

_Someone…anyone…save me…"_

**A/N: Really, I try too hard. I kind of am aiming somewhere far off. I'm not so sure. But yeah...I'm not so sure. Kazunari...he sure is mysterious. But he seems to have an outer character and inner character that seems quite off. But I like him that way. Nadeshiko just seems practically clueless. I'm even wondering what will happen next. The next couple chapters will become filler and afterwords. Most of these chapters will be aimed as filler chapters until I decide the suspense has grown too much and I want to reveal the plot which may take a whole lot of chapters. Not so sure. Really it depends. But yea. Again, sorry for such a short chapter. I'm lazy and I'm very tired...ugh...=___= Hope you all have enjoyed this lame chapter...please review if chuu love meee~ ^^;**


	10. A New Student!

**A/N: Here is the chapter MOST of you have been waiting for. Sorry it's such a lazy chapter and sorry I didn't add Nagihiko in as much. SORRY if the chapter is confusing. I was confused as well. So yeah...I don't know how to write the next future chapters anymore. Graaah...we may reach the climax soon...=___= I'm not sure. Well anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. :D  
**

**A New Student?! **

Everyone was gathered in the café, waiting impatiently for the announcement. Nadeshiko wondered what all the fuss was about. Everyone was stumbling over each other. Gossip seemed to spread around rather quickly. Kukai, who was ignoring all the commotion, was just staring blankly at the wall. He already knew the drill. The last year's guardians moved onto high school. No big deal, right?

A loud cough echoed throughout the café. Everyone standing inside the café before the stage turned their attention towards the person on the stage. It was Tsukasa, the principal. He was smiling softly as he waved his hands up and down, trying to quiet everyone down. Silence engulfed the room.

"Now, as you may all know, there was a panic frenzy last week about last year's guardians finally moving up a grade to high school. Well, those rumors were a bunch of lies to get you to come to this assembly!" Tsukasa grinned.

Everyone soon started to walk away.

"No! Wait! There's more! We have a new student!" Tsukasa called out after all the students.

The children all seemed to stop in their tracks. They turned back towards Tsukasa. They all knew a new student was coming sooner or later. They didn't really care that much anymore. But maybe they would see what he looks like?

Nadeshiko seemed really intent on seeing who the new kid was. Everyone seemed intent, but not as curious as Nadeshiko. Her eyes seemed to dance and sparkle with delight. Hopefully whoever the new kid was would be a shy type. It's easy making friends with the shy type since they never talk to anyone.

"Nagihiko, you can come out now," Tsukasa sang.

A boy with a dark violet mane came out onto the stage from behind the curtains. His hazel eyes seemed so blank filled with no emotion. He had pale skin with little color in them. He wore the normal school uniform for the boys in seventh grade. Everyone turned to look at Nadeshiko after getting a good look of Nagihiko.

"They look so similar!" one kid cried out.

Nagihiko seemed to catch this. He seemed interested in what this kid was saying. He scanned the crowd carefully to catch a certain ivory skinned girl. A smirk played against his lips. Kukai seemed to notice. He followed Nagihiko's gaze which made his eyes carefully land on Nadeshiko.

"_They do look similar…" _Kukai thought to himself.

Nadeshiko's eyes widened. He looked so much like her! He had her eyes, her hair, and her skin even! The only thing he failed to have was Nadeshiko's kind and sweet personality. Nagihiko seemed rather distant and cold in her opinion. He had this dark aura around him. Something seemed so familiar about him though.

Was that all?

"Before you all leave, there is more! The rumor about the former guardians moving up a grade is a lie obviously since it isn't spring yet," Tsukasa began. _"I still can't believe they bought it. These kids must be really dense, that or really stupid."_ Tsukasa added silently to himself. "Anyway, truth is that they quit. It seems like they got in a fight and broke up, refusing to work…So we're having new guardians!" Tsukasa cheerily said.

Now this seemed to really catch everyone's attention.

"When I call your name, please come up to the stage," Tsukasa ordered.

Everyone nodded their heads. Kukai knew he wouldn't be part of it. He didn't really care actually. It was still a surprise they had guardians even though they all graduated from grade school. Hell, it was annoying being a guardian. Sure they got plenty of respect and got away with almost everything, but the work didn't seem worth it.

"King's Chair is Hotori Tadase. Queen's Chair is Nadeshiko. Jack's Chair is Nakagawa Nagihiko. Ace Chair is Yuiki Yaya. Joker is Hinamori Amu," Tsukasa said, listing the names.

Nadeshiko was surprised she was a guardian. Her eyes seemed to light up. Rima pouted, wishing she was the Queen instead of Nadeshiko. She seemed to envy the girl a little bit, but didn't truly mind.

Kukai was also astonished Nadeshiko was the new Queen. Now he kind of wished he was the Jack instead of Nagihiko. He remembered in sixth grade, it was only Tadase as King, Rima as Queen, Kukai as Jack, Yaya as Ace, and Amu as Joker. Now it just had to change, which saddened him a little bit. Plus, Nadeshiko was in there! Of course they were just friends, but they barely can hang out at school. It was truly tiring.

"Come on," I said with a small smile. I grabbed Nadeshiko's hand, dragging her forcefully towards the stage. Nadeshiko seemed to shake in her skin, nervous of being up on stage.

"W-What's a guardian again?" Nadeshiko stammered.

"It's like a student council basically. The president would be Tadase and vice president would be you. The treasurer would be Nagihiko. Last but not least, the secretary would be Yaya. Understand?" I explained.

"I see. What do all the positions do?" Nadeshiko asked. We finally made it through the crowd and up onto the stage, taking our positions. I stood next to Nadeshiko so I could answer her question.

"Well, the King basically sets up meetings and orders us around like a king should. The Queen, which is you, basically helps him out with all that stuff, but must also be a good leader like the King is. The Jack is supposed to serve the King and do mostly as he says which could be anything. That and he must keep track of the money and balance. The Ace must take notes which must be hard for Yaya since she is so young. Of course she's smart, so she can handle it," I explained once again. I seemed to be running out of breath.

"You never told me about your position," Nadeshiko reminded me.

"My position is a secret. Okay? I don't know why they let you into the guardians, but for some reason they did," I said, trying to not sound mean.

"Oh. I see," Nadeshiko murmured, turning around so her back was facing me.

I sighed. Did Nadeshiko always have to be so difficult? I watched her intently, wondering what goes through her mind. She seemed as if she suffered pain for years and years. Then again, how would you feel if you had to suffer so many long, depressing years with amnesia?

Tsukasa suddenly opened his mouth to speak once more, but then closed it once more. Everyone stared at Tsukasa weirdly.

"Well, I guess that's all. You're all dismissed," Tsukasa said sheepishly.

Kukai watched everyone disperse from the building. Kukai decided to stay behind and greet the new kid, also known as his new roommate. He struggled at first on whether he should greet him or just leave by following the crowd. It was too late to follow the crowd now. Everyone had already left.

"_Great. Just watch more rumors come up,"_ Kukai groaned.

"Kukai," Nadeshiko waved over at Kukai from the stage.

A smile magically appeared on Kukai's face. "Yo," he greeted. He headed up on the stage, his footsteps echoing throughout the café.

Nagihiko seemed to be so quiet. It was as if he has lost his voice, unable to speak a single word. Truth was, his eyesight was occupied with something else. Nadeshiko noticed this and followed his gaze, landing on Rima. The petite didn't seem to have left yet. Rima was staring straight back into Nagihiko's honey brown orbs.

"Do you two know each other?" Nadeshiko suddenly blurted.

Nagihiko turned to stare at Nadeshiko. "No. Come to think of it, I don't even know what you're talking about," Nagihiko said flatly. His voice seemed to drip with venom, Nadeshiko winced.

"Y-You were staring at R-Rima-chan," Nadeshiko stammered.

"Eh? Nadeshiko, are you tired?" Rima randomly said.

"No…" Nadeshiko said truthfully.

"I think you should rest. You seem to be hallucinating. He doesn't know me. I don't know him," Rima honestly said, walking up onto the stage. The small petite grabbed Nadeshiko's pale hand, pulling her away from the guardians.

"Stay away from Nagihiko," Rima seethed.

"Why?" Nadeshiko wondered aloud.

"Yeah, why, Mashiro-san," Nagihiko asked, raising a slim eyebrow.

"I got a bad vibe from you. So stay away from her! Got it?" Rima said, her voice also oozing with venom.

"I'm confused," Nadeshiko complained.

"Aren't we all?" Kukai groaned.

Rima quickly dragged Nadeshiko out of the building, winding down the paths towards the school's garden (not to mention it was like a maze). They walked through the brush of thickets, thorns, and bushes until they reached the center of the maze.

"Listen, I just have this bad vibe about that new kid, Nagihiko. Don't ask me why or how, but I just do, okay?" Rima breathed.

"I have one question though," Nadeshiko piped.

"What is it?"

"How come Nagihiko looks so much like me? It's almost like he's my twin."

"I honestly do not know."

"Maybe we're related…?"

"I doubt that. It's not possible. I mean…it could be. Ugh. Now you're confusing me as well!"

"I-I'm sorry, Rima-chan."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Why is it me? How come I have such a complicated life? It's starting to…um…what's the word?"

"Is the word stress?"

"What does stress mean?"

"It's usually when pressure is put on you. You do know what pressure means, right?"

"Yeah I do. That makes sense."

Rima stood up, flipping her blonde curls behind her. She smiled softly at the doll-like figure. Nadeshiko returned the smile with her own beaming smile. Nadeshiko stood up as well, brushing the dirt off of her school uniform.

---

"So you're the new kid?" Ikuto asked Nagihiko.

Nagihiko nodded his head.

"You look a lot like Kukai's girlfriend," Ikuto pointed out.

Kukai caught that phrase. A dark aura seemed to surround his body. He slowly got up from his seat on the couch, walking over to Ikuto. He rose up a hand, bringing it down hard on his right cheek.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ikuto groaned, rubbing his now sore cheek.

"I'm not dating Nadeshiko! We're only friends. Besides, I don't even love her," Kukai snapped.

"Ouch…harsh…" Ikuto winced at Kukai's comment.

"Even if they were dating, I wouldn't allow it," Nagihiko said, glaring at Kukai.

"You're acting as if she's your younger sister," Kukai said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't. You do realize we look holy similar, right?" Nagihiko pointed out. He just got to this school, and he's already acting as if he's been here for years.

"Oh, so you've noticed too?" Kairi entered the conversation.

"Of course I have, but I think it's best that we just ignore it. The poor girl seems so pressured already," Nagihiko said calmly, cracking a smile.

"You're different than most boys," Tadase pointed out.

"I've been told. I keep getting transferred to new schools. It's not that I'm bad, but it's just…" Nagihiko unintentionally heaved a sigh.

"Just what," Kukai urged Nagihiko to continue.

"It's nothing. So…where am I going to sleep?" Nagihiko switched the subject.

"I guess I can share a bunk with you," Kukai offered.

Nagihiko grabbed his stuff and started setting up his bed. The guys watched from the doorway. Nagihiko seemed so girly, yet he had such a strong boy aura as well. All the boys stared in shock when they saw him pull out a naginata. Now they were sure to be careful not to mess with him. Then again, how did he get pass the security guards without them noticing?

Nagihiko noticed Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase, and Kairi staring at him. He turned to stare at them. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"N-Nice naginata," Kukai stammered.

"Oh this thing," Nagihiko pointed at the naginata that stood against the white walls. "Don't worry. I won't use it on any of you," Nagihiko said in a mysterious tone, smirking. His tone sent shivers up the boys' spines.

"I know this is rude to ask, but do you have a thing for Mashiro-san?" Tadase abruptly remarked.

"No. She seems a little bit too bratty for my taste. I can just feel it from her aura," Nagihiko said, flipping his hair back so it wouldn't get in his face.

"O-Oh…" Tadase mumbled.

"What's with all the auras? You and Rima sure know a lot about them," Kukai spoke up.

"Your aura seems kind of sporty," Nagihiko said, pointing to Kukai. He then pointed at Ikuto, "You have a playboy aura but with a soft spot too." Nagihiko pointed at Kairi, "You have a nerdy aura that's organized and neat." Next was Tadase, "You have a kingly aura, but you're really shy."

Kukai's, Ikuto's, Kairi's, and Tadase's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped. How did he know that?

"Wow, you're good at this kind of stuff, aren't you?" Ikuto commented.

Nagihiko nodded his head. "I'm also good at cooking, tradition Japanese dancing, and basketball. Not to mention I'm a straight A student," Nagihiko added.

"Wow, you're full of surprises," Kukai said with a grin. "I guess you're cool."

Nagihiko chuckled, standing up. "You guys seem cool too."

Kukai high-fived Nagihiko which ended up all the guys' high-fiving each other; this should be interesting. A new kid with similar looks resembling Nadeshiko had entered. But, yet still he seemed so mysterious, as if he was hiding something. Nagihiko decided to explore the school so that way tomorrow he wouldn't get lost. But as he walked, he began to think. His thoughts worried him.

"_Please, God, help me…"_

**A/N: Nyuu~ I don't like this chapter at all. So I barely expect a review. But yeah...you've all awaited Nagi's appearance and here it is. But again, bad chapter~ Review, please? ;~;**


	11. An Almost Everlasting Kiss?

**A/N: Here is chapter 11! You guys seem to really like my story, and I decided to update! I honestly didn't know how to write this chapter. I really didn't. So this just flowed from a figment of my imagination. I hope you all enjoy! (Sadly you guys will hate me at the end...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**NOTE: If you see any first person pronouns like "i" "we" or "me" then that's Amu speaking. Remember, this is in AMU'S pov!  
**

**An Almost Everlasting Kiss?**

Nadeshiko walked solemnly around the empty hallways. She was engulfed with many problems. It began to stress her. Nadeshiko grabbed a strand of violet hair, tugging on it lightly. She shut her eyes close as she continued to walk.

"Oomph! Hey, wa-" the figure Nadeshiko seemed to have bumped into paused.

"Nagihiko…" Nadeshiko breathed. He looked like a mirror image of her. It was too real to be true that this strange dude just comes along looking like her.

Nagihiko kept silent. He seemed to be observing Nadeshiko carefully as if she was his own science project. The tension in the air seemed to grow. Nadeshiko followed Nagihiko's gaze. Her skin began to heat up. Unintentionally, she kicked Nagihiko in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Nagihiko yelped.

"Why are you staring at me weirdly? Not to mention, why the hell do you look like me?" Nadeshiko blurted. Just realizing what she said, she broke off into a run.

Nagihiko grabbed Nadeshiko's wrist just in time before she could go right past him. His face, emotionless, seemed to hold something. It was as if he also knew something about her. He dragged Nadeshiko back to the front of him so he could get a better look at her. He clutched onto Nadeshiko's shoulders tightly, squeezing her lightly.

"W-What are you—" Nadeshiko tried to say.

"Your questions shall be answered in due time, but from now on, please do as I say," Nagihiko said seriously. His eyes seemed to sharpen into a deadly glare.

"Why?" Nadeshiko demanded.

"Stay away from that Souma. He's a danger to you. Understand? _Stay away from Souma Kukai,"_ Nagihiko said darkly. He gently pushed Nadeshiko away, who staggered.

"No."

"What was that?"

"_No!_ You aren't the boss of me! I-I don't even know you! Get away from me, freak!" Nadeshiko yelled through sobs. She didn't know why she was crying, but something in her seemed to just snap.

"Fine then, disobey my orders. It won't be my fault though if you die," Nagihiko said before disappearing quickly down the corridor.

"_Die…?"_ Nadeshiko said mentally.

"No…This is just a figment of my imagination! N-No way did he say that. No…" Nadeshiko shook her head in denial. She then ran off in the opposite direction Nagihiko disappeared off to.

Rima, whom was eavesdropping on this cute little conversation, appeared out of the Janitor's Closet. She coughed from the polluted air inside the closet. After clearing her sinuses from that awful polluted air, she smirked.

"So, Nagi, that's the way you want to play, huh? Then so be it," Rima said to herself as she made her way off to her next class.

---

Why was everyone telling Nadeshiko to stay away from people? First Rima tells her to stay away from Nagihiko. Then Nagihiko says to stay away from Kukai? Why? Why was this having to happen to her? She didn't do anything wrong, now did she? It almost felt like being in the orphanage again. She remembered all the beating she received from the headmaster. She remembered how everyone would never go near her because she was "different." She disliked how people would tell her to stay away from the ones she loved. The ones she cared about. It was all just unfair. Life was unfair. Everything was unfair.

Nadeshiko was in the café all alone. She was eating an ice cream sandwich in peace as she thought sweets may help relieve her of her stress. But no matter how many ice cream sandwiches she ate, the stress only seemed to come back and build even more. Such a poor and fragile girl shouldn't deal with such things.

Thoughts just swam through her head. That's when the stress soon reached her boiling point. She finished her sandwich and stood up, slamming her fist against the table.

"Won't someone just help me!" she cried.

Nobody heard her cries for help. All that could be heard were small light echoes. The words could barely have been heard at all. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"My head…it hurts…" Nadeshiko groaned, clutching her head lightly.

"Will this help?" a voice said from behind her.

"Ah! K-Kukai," Nadeshiko said, startled. "Motrin…?"

"Yeah, maybe it'll cure your headache," Kukai said with a grin. He poured at least two caplets into Nadeshiko's hands.

"Thank you, but how did you know I would need it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Nagihiko told me. It's like he's some freaky fortune teller. That dude scares the crap out of me," Kukai said, shivering.

Nadeshiko laughed lightly. "I know, right? He told—" The girl paused, unable to force the rest of the words out.

"Told you what? C'mon, Nadeshiko, spit it out," Kukai pleaded.

"_Should I tell him what Nagihiko told me? M-Maybe I shouldn't. He probably thinks Nagihiko is his friend,"_ Nadeshiko mentally in her mind said.

"It's nothing. Please forget it. I must be going now," Nadeshiko said, waving goodbye to Kukai.

"But I had to tell you that—" Kukai gave up on trying to finish his thought. Nadeshiko had already fled off to her dorm.

Something in his mind forced Kukai to finish that very thought he had started.

"—I love you."

"Stay away from her," a familiar voice said. Nagihiko appeared out of the shadows, making Kukai jolt a bit in surprise.

"N-Nagihiko, what the hell are you doing here?" Kukai growled.

"Now, now, Kukai, you don't have to be so aggressive. That is, unless you wish to see what my naginata is capable of," Nagihiko said with a smirk.

Kukai gulped. He really didn't feel like being sliced into mince meat right now. "O-Okay I give in!"

"Good boy. Now, I must ask you, how come you say you love her when yesterday you said you have no interest in her at all?" Nagihiko questioned, raising a slim brow.

"I-I didn't want the others to know is all. Now just leave me alone," Kukai said, gathering his stuff together. He made his way over towards the south entrance of the café.

"Oh is that so?" Nagihiko followed Kukai slowly. "You're a danger to her. You're an enemy to me. You'll interfere with my purpose of life if you continue this any longer," Nagihiko warned Kukai.

"Okay look, Nagihiko, I'll leave her alone for the rest of my life until I die if that's what you want! Just, leave me be as well," Kukai said, placing a deal.

"It sounds alright to me. Okay then. I agree with your terms," Nagihiko agreed.

Kukai watched the mysterious violet haired boy exit the café. Now what? He couldn't hang out with Nadeshiko anymore. On the plus side, they still had training which hadn't even started yet. Then again, he wanted to get out of this training before it started. Now would be a very good time, right? But then again, Nadeshiko was his best bud. If he just left her behind…

"Don't listen to him! Hang out with Nadeshiko as much as possible!" Rima cried, running up to Kukai.

"W-What the—Mashiro?" Once again Kukai was startled.

"This is just part of Nagihiko's plan! Spend twenty-four seven with Nadeshiko! Don't ever leave her side, no matter what Nagihiko says. He's planning to get her alone and—No! I must not say any more!" Rima ceased herself from continuing the fragment.

"Is he going to rape her?" Kukai asked worriedly.

"Yes—Wait! What? No! Just…forget it! Just spend as much time with Nadeshiko as fast as possible and confess too! That'll be sure to tick Nagihiko off!" Rima said, shoving Kukai out of the café.

Rima waved Kukai off, smirking. Surely Kukai would listen to her. He was crushing on Nadeshiko anyway. It was sure to work! Now she had to brag in front of Nagihiko. A small little fantasy of what would happen when she won ran through her mind.

"_I have won! You have lost! What do you say to that, huh, Fujisaki?" Rima cackled._

"_How could I have lost? This is unfair!" Nagihiko was on the floor, crying his eyes out._

"_You have done so well. You have proven your worthiness to me, Mashiro Rima," a figure said, placing a crown on Rima's head. "I crown you queen of H_—_" _

"Daydreaming again now, Rima?" a seductive voice said behind her.

"W-What in the world," Rima cursed, turning around to see Nagihiko with a smirk on his face.

"You should really look at your face once in awhile, Rima. It looks so hilarious," Nagihiko laughed.

"Shut up, bastard!" Rima cursed, slapping him. "I thought you left to your dorm!"

"I did. Then I sensed you coming here. I guess I was too late to see your latest failure though," Nagihiko said with a sarcastic sigh.

"Excuse me? Failure!? Now listen here, damned Fujisaki—"

"Now, now, Rima darling…Beautiful and yet angelic girls shouldn't use such language," Nagihiko said in a fake caring tone.

"Dang it, just die will ya'!" Rima screeched, pulling out a pair of nun chucks.

"Nah I don't think I will. But I think it would be a pleasure to see you die first," Nagihiko said, grinning menacingly. He pulled out his naginata, charging after Rima.

Rima quickly dodge and propelled her nun chucks in the air, then throwing them straight at Nagihiko. A straightforward hit!

"Yes!" Rima cheered quietly.

Nagihiko cursed silently under his breath. He ran after Rima, grabbing a fistful of her blonde curls. He tugged on her curls harshly, making Rima cry out in pain. She fell to the ground. Nagihiko's eyes seemed to glimmer in excitement as he raised his naginata up slowly in the air. He was ready to slice her in half when they heard footsteps. Sadly, Nagihiko quickly hid his naginata while Rima did the same with her nun chucks.

"Ah, Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-san, what a surprise to see you two here together," Tadase said with a light smile on his face.

Rima and Nagihiko were breathing heavily, managing fake smiles onto their faces. When she had the chance, Rima quickly ran off. Nagihiko did the same, but went off in the opposite direction.

Tadase, stuck in the middle, was confused of what just had happened. He shrugged it off and decided to continue with his duties.

---

"Rima, are you okay?" Nadeshiko as worriedly when she saw the small girl enter the dorm.

Utau, Yaya, and I also stared at the blonde in concern. Scratched and bruises covered every square inch of skin. A deep gash with blood still oozing out was on the side of her head. Rima nodded her head weakly.

"I-I'm fine," Rima wheezed.

"No you're not," Nadeshiko protested.

Rima collapsed to the ground, taking in small, but yet short breaths. Concern aroused around the group as everyone seemed to worry over Rima. Nadeshiko automatically rushed out of the dorm, running to the infirmary to get the nurse.

Shortly, Nadeshiko came back with the nurse following her. The nurse was carrying a huge box of medical equipment in her hands. She knelt down next to Rima, treating the poor girl's wounds. Rima seemed to flinch and wince every now and then, but not too much.

"Let her rest. Nobody bothers her, alright?" the nurse instructed.

We all nodded our heads in understanding. We watched the nurse then depart from our dorm, making her way back towards the infirmary where she belonged. Nadeshiko was pacing back and forth around the room.

"Who would do such a terrible thing? What happened? If I find out who did this, I swear that person will die!" Nadeshiko ranted.

"Nadeshiko, please calm down! I'm sure Rima will be better by tomorrow," Utau reassured her.

"Better? _Better? __**Better?**_ She has a gash the size of a potato on the side of her head!" Nadeshiko screamed.

Everyone in the room flinched at Nadeshiko's harsh tone. Never, and literally _never _has anyone seen or heard Nadeshiko so harsh. It was as if this cold attitude she was showing right now was her alter ego. It had such a cold, but yet calm attitude. It almost made her seem cool. But that wasn't the point. Nadeshiko was angry. Hurt. Worried. Scared.

I pitied Nadeshiko. Rima was the closest girl friend she has, and now she's injured and she can't do a thing about it except cry. On the negative side, she also has amnesia. She doesn't know who her family is. She doesn't know what is up with this Nagihiko guy. Not to mention people judged her. She was being tormented with stress and the idea of liking Kukai. It all seemed to be like shards of glass just stabbing at her heart repeatedly.

Nadeshiko rushed out of the dorm, and then hurrying outside. Tears threatened to pour down her face. Seeing Rima hurt like this hurt Nadeshiko. What kind of monster would do such a thing? Nadeshiko ran as far as her legs could carry her. She reached her way towards the traditional Japanese mansion, trespassing to the back where she found the love knot temple.

Her legs felt weak, as if they wanted to give up. Nadeshiko staggered over towards the temple, each step after each painfully building up a firing pain in her legs. It was as if she immobile and could no longer walk for the rest of her life. Weakly, Nadeshiko sat on the steps of the temple, burying her face in her knees. Her arms wrapped around her knees to keep them close to her chest. Tears kept slipping from Nadeshiko's golden orbs.

_Rustle._

_B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp._

Nadeshiko's gaze explored the area, trying to seek out the source of where the rustle sound came from. Her heart beat faster and faster ever second.

"Nadeshiko," a voice called out.

Nadeshiko let out a scream when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Calm down, Nadeshiko. It's just me," Kukai said with a silly grin.

"Oh, Kukai, I'm so glad you're here!" Nadeshiko said, clutching onto Kukai's shirt. She buried her face in his chest, crying a well of tears.

"Nadeshiko…" Kukai seemed to be concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked soothingly.

"R-Rima is hurt, and I can't d-do a t-thing!" Nadeshiko hiccupped.

"_So it's not only Nagihiko, but Rima too?" _Kukai mentally thought.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Just wait, okay? She wouldn't want you crying over her, now would she? Rima's a strong independent woman. I'm sure she is strong enough to stand on her own," Kukai encouraged.

"Y-You're right," Nadeshiko sniffled.

"Um, anyway…I wanted to tell you something," Kukai said shyly.

"Eh, what is it?" Nadeshiko asked.

Kukai gently grabbed Nadeshiko's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Kukai could feel his heart bang against the inside of his chest, wanting to burst out with explosion every time he felt Nadeshiko's delicate touch.

Nadeshiko was shocked by this action, but decided to ignore she. She was inexperienced with love, so she didn't know what was going on.

Kukai took in a deep breath before saying those very three words. "I-I love you…"

Nadeshiko's eyes widened. Her body seemed to be paralyzed by those three words. Was this really the Kukai she knew? The Kukai she knew and loved as a friend? Apparently it was. The heat slowly rose up to Kukai's face.

"I-I don't know what to say…I…well…it's just…" Nadeshiko stammered.

"You don't have to return my feelings at all. But…if I may," Kukai said as he slowly leaned in towards Nadeshiko's face.

Nadeshiko was oblivious to what Kukai was about to do. He was going to kiss her, and yet the dense girl didn't know it! Yet she still felt the heat rise between them. Unintentionally, she began to lean in as well.

"Kiss. Her. And. You're. Dead. Meat."

A naginata cut through the air, slicing the space between Nadeshiko and Kukai. Shocked, the two turned to see who threw the naginata. Nagihiko stood there, glaring at Kukai.

"How come I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Nadeshiko groaned.

**A/N: Ahem...I shall accept the pain now...I know how much you probably wished for it to happen...but...well...it's just...IT'S MY JOB TO BE AN EVIL AUTHORESS OKAY!?!?! xD Um...so...yeah...I didn't like this chapter much. Maybe because Rima was stalking Nagihiko and Nagihiko was stalking Kukai? Yeah...they are SUCH stalkers! But SO cute together! Now do you know why I put almost in the title of the chapter? EXACTLY. So yeah. Ahahaha...please review and don't hurt meeeeeeeee! Be glad they were SOOOO close!  
**


	12. An Overwhelming Past: Part One

**A/N: I am super sorry I haven't update in like...about 2 months! I was being lazy. Trust me. I had PLENTY of time, but..I'm lazy! D: Anyway...I hope this chapter shall make up for stuff. And look at the chapter title! There are going to be at least three parts to this chapter making it one huge chapter. I would make it 20 pages altogether but it would take a whole lot longer. So I think chopping them up would be best. Yes these next couple chapters will have lots of Kukade. There is minor Rimahiko and also small pieces of Nadeshiko's past shows up. But trust me, there will be a chapter showing the full story so that way the small pieces make more sense than they do right now. Anyway, I own nothing and please enjoy!  
**

**An Overwhelming Past: Part One****  
**

The three sat in complete silence. Kukai had a black eye which was throbbing. Not to mention he had cuts that covered every square inch of his body. Nagihiko sat beside Kukai, glaring at him menacingly. Nadeshiko, who was forced to sit next to Nagihiko, just stared at the ground.

What had just happen been a horrible sight? It was such a blur, neither one of them could remember how it even started. All that they could remember was Nagihiko suddenly appearing, yelling, and then there were loud noises like the crack of a gun. Then this, Kukai injured terribly.

Kukai slowly reawakened, sitting up straight. The first thing he noticed was Nagihiko. He immediately began glaring at him. When he tried to stand up, he automatically went back down, wincing.

"Sorry."

"What?" Kukai stared at Nagihiko, confused.

"I said that I'm sorry." Nagihiko stated.

"Well, you should be! Why are you so protective over Nadeshiko anyway? It's not like she's your property!" Kukai shouted, his body trembling.

"It is my birthright to protect Nadeshiko. I was told to…by someone special."

"Like who?"

Nadeshiko caught on to this conversation, and quietly eavesdropped on them as she pretended to pay no mind to them.

"That's none of your business," Nagihiko sharply said.

Kukai kept silent, not daring to speak another word. Nadeshiko felt disappointed that the conversation had ended so soon though. She lifted her head up, her eyes lifeless. She then opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Kukai and Nagihiko noticed this, and turned their attention to her.

When Nadeshiko finally forced the words out, she said, "Why? Why do you guys fight all the time? Why do you look like me? Who am I? What is my purpose?"

Nagihiko sat there in utter silence. He pursed his lips together, and looked the opposite direction away from Nadeshiko. Nagihiko stood up and left quietly to leave. Before he was completely gone though, he turned around and looked back at Nadeshiko and Kukai. Yet his words were to Nadeshiko. "All of your questions can never be answered. I am sorry." He then disappeared out of sight.

Silence engulfed the air once again. All that could be heard were the distant sounds of crickets singing. Kukai inhaled a deep breath and decided to break the silence.

"Do you…um…want to continue where we left off…or…" Kukai's voice trailed off.

Nadeshiko giggled slightly. "Let's go back. You're injured terribly. You should be taken to the infirmary right away."

"A-alright," Kukai said, smiling weakly.

He gradually managed to stand up on both feet. He wobbled a little bit, but Nadeshiko allowed Kukai to lean on her for support. Together, they trudged their way up the grassy hills and back out towards the school.

---

"So what did you do this time, Na-gi-hi-ko?" Rima chimed.

"Shut up, Rima. He got what he deserved. No further explanation is needed," Nagihiko sneered.

"Someone is jealous!"

"I am no jealous!"

"Are too; you're jealous that Souma is hanging out with her!"

"I'm only protecting her for their wishes! You know that!"

"What if it becomes incest?"

"You know what; I think your name is no longer Rima. You are now known as Annoying."

"Hey, I am not annoying! I'm…cute…and loveable…and cute!"

"Pfft, yeah right!"

"It's true!"

"Not."

"True!"

"Not."

"True!"

"No-"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Rima and Nagihiko said in sync.

"Um, Mashiro, Tsukasa needs to speak with you right away," a girl with dark brown wavy locks and glasses said.

"Thank you very much, Samaria. Tell Tsukasa I'll be right there in a moment," Rima replied, motioning for Samaria to go.

"Ah, so you have been requested an audience with the principal?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"It's better than being in the same room as you. Now if you excuse me, I must see Tsukasa," Rima said. She made her way out of the room, leaving Nagihiko alone.

"Rima, you sure are interesting to toy with."

---

"Is he okay?" Nadeshiko asked her voice filled with anxiety.

"Ah, he should be fine, sweetie. Go on to class," the nurse said calmly.

Nadeshiko softly bit on her lower lip. She didn't want to leave. She felt it would be wrong. He was in pain all due to that fight. Yet somehow, that fight reminded her of something. Something that happened long ago, yet still a blur…

"_I will not allow it! It's…It's…darling have you ever heard! Do you ever watch the news?" a woman screamed. She had faded purple hair that was tied up in a sloppy bun. She had wrinkles under her eyes along with dark circles circling her eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore a dark blue kimono with a red obi._

"_We must. They will be killed if we let them stay here." A man argued. He was tall and looked very young, as if in his twenties. _

"_But…but…"_

"_Listen here; they have one more chance for survival. If we let them stay, then we all will be killed by the bomb!"  
_

"_No! I don't want to send them off! I can't!" Salty tears swam down the woman's cheeks._

"_Please, for the children!" the man begged._

_The woman smacked the man unintentionally. Realizing what she had done, her eyes widened. She slowly backed up to the wall where the man pinned her down. His eyes were fierce and his expression was angry._

"_You always think you know best! Well, guess what? You don't!" the man shouted, losing his temper._

"_No. No. __**No!**__"_

A shiver was sent up Nadeshiko's spine. She didn't know what the memory was, or if it even was a memory of her past. It could be a daydream for all she knows! Nadeshiko sighed and turned to go, her heart aching. She had a feeling her conscious was going to bug her for the rest of the day and not stop.

---

It was at least two months since Kukai had been in that fight. He was all better now and hopefully could stay out of trouble. He was still banned from soccer until he was completely healed. Of course he already was healed, but Kukai's heart wasn't in for soccer today. It was the last thing that needed to be mended.

Kukai took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He watched his teammates practice for the big game coming this upcoming Friday. Two days until the game, and Kukai refused to participate. He used to love soccer more than anything. But Nadeshiko had taken soccer's place. It angered him that Nagihiko was always butting in. Who does he think he is anyway? What does he mean by it's his birthright to protect Nadeshiko; since when?

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice behind Kukai said.

Kukai turned around to face Nadeshiko, the girl he was slowly falling for.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kukai murmured.

"May I sit with you?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sure."

Nadeshiko seated herself on the mushy grass next to Kukai.

"Thank you."

Kukai craned his head to look at Nadeshiko, giving her a puzzled look. "Um…your welcome?"

"For the confession I mean, silly!" Nadeshiko giggled. "It was really sweet and sincere. Thank you. But, I can not accept your feelings." Kukai's heart almost stopped for a second. Did she just say…?

"It's not because I don't love you back. It's just, I still need to learn and comprehend what love is. I can not accept something I know nothing about. I'm sorry."

"I knew it…"

"Huh?"

"I knew you would turn me down like this." Kukai stood up, turning his back so it was facing Nadeshiko.

"K-Kukai, please understand! Please understand the condition I am under! You…You don't understand how I feel!" Nadeshiko begged her voice cracking.

How could he do this to her? After all they have been through! All of the lies! All of the rumors! Everything! Nadeshiko's body trembled. She didn't know why she was overreacting, but she just was. Her heart was hurting terribly and he didn't even notice. He didn't care if he left her heartbroken.

"Nadeshiko, I love you and always will. It's just…man I don't know. It's just…I have many girls all over me. I dated every single one of them. Yet none of them seemed to have caught my eye. But you, Nadeshiko, helped me reach to heights I never knew I could reach." Kukai explained.

"Kukai…" Nadeshiko gave Kukai a hard stare before bursting out, "I may not know what love is, and I may not return your feelings now...but I promise Souma Kukai! I promise someday I shall fall in love with you; no matter what."

Kukai turned around to see Nadeshiko's tear-stained face. He could feel a smile coming on. Slowly, he reached out one arm towards Nadeshiko's face. He lightly pushed her violet locks behind her ear. Nadeshiko returned his smile with one of her own. She then barreled into his chest, hugging him tightly. Kukai, taken aback, slowly wrapped his arms around the fragile girl.

"Thank you so much, Nadeshiko. Thank you."

"Envious, now are you?" Rima came up behind Nagihiko, snickering.

Nagihiko was hiding behind a bush, spying on Kukai and Nadeshiko. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He tightened his fists so hard, that his knuckled turned white. His face was red with anger, and the anger only seemed to be bubbling higher and higher until it would burst.

Rima had spotted Nagihiko as she was taken an afternoon walk alone. She sat down next to Nagihiko and rested her chin in his shoulder. Nagihiko took notice of this and stared down at the small blonde girl.

"What?" Rima pouted.

Nagihiko shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing."

"You love her, don't you? You just can't admit it since you want to live so much," Rima said softly.

"I do love her, but as a sister. Souma Kukai should watch his back or else I will murder him. He could bring back the memories I hoped to not reappear. My life all depends on what Nadeshiko chooses in her life. Yet Nadeshiko is so dense and kindhearted and honest. She can't do much, but she can do many things at the same time. If she were to choose to spend the rest of her life with Souma Kukai, then it's all over for me."

"But Nagihiko, he is not the only one who can bring back her memories. I want Nadeshiko to remember. Even if I am killed, I do not care. I'm happy as long as she is happy."

"Do you really think Nadeshiko would be happy if you sacrificed your life for hers? She wouldn't! She always puts herself before others. Sometimes it can be quite useful."

"Oh now I get it! You're just using her! Your own flesh and blood, yet you use her for your own selfish purposes!" Rima pushed Nagihiko away from her and stood up. "Nagihiko…you…you stupid idiot; you have no feelings nor heart at all!"

With that all have been said, Rima ran off back towards the front of the school. Nagihiko just continued to sit there. He reconsidered what Rima had said. Maybe she was right. Nadeshiko was Nagihiko's little sister. Yet he kept being so cruel to her. But his cold heart seemed to grow colder and more distant so that he could focus on the true meaning why he descended from the dark cold abyss; to destroy Nadeshiko.

---

"_Nagihiko, please take your sister to the airport. You're heading to America," the woman said softly._

"_B-But why, mother? Won't it be dangerous? Especially since America is now our enemy?" Nagihiko cried._

"_They are, but they have more power. Please do as I say! Take her with you! Promise me you'll protect Nadeshiko no matter what!" the lady begged the boy._

"_O-Okay…" Nagihiko said._

"_Here are the plane tickets. Go to Tokyo Airport. From there, it will take you to America," the lady handed Nagihiko the tickets and quickly shoved him out of the house._

_There outside stood a little girl about four feet and six inches. She had ivory skin and big brown eyes. She had her hair tied in a neat ponytail which was a dark violet. _

"_Nadeshiko, honey, we have to go to America. It's for vacation!" Nagihiko said in a fake happy tone._

"_Really; are mommy and daddy coming too?" Nadeshiko asked._

"_No. They are busy, but don't worry! Please ask no questions!" Nagihiko begged as he grabbed Nadeshiko's hand._

_Nadeshiko was shivering from the bitter coldness. Nagihiko shrugged off his coat and let Nadeshiko wear it. Sure it was a little too big for her, but at least she was warm. That was all Nagihiko worried about right now; getting Nadeshiko to safety._

…………

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

"_W-What is going on…?"_

"_N-No…NO! NOOOO!" _

"_Please…go…on…"_

"_Don't leave me! Please! Please do-"_

---

_**I let her down. Now the only way I can rid of the pain is to hurt her as much as I possible can…**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: I have no idea what happened in that last part so do not ask me. I honestly don't...maybe I do. But I'm not sure exactly what happened since I'm kinda' thinking still! (Sorry!) Anyway, Shugo Chara Party! is epic fail except for some minor episodes. But shut up about the cosplayers. I don't like them either, but don't need to be so harsh! They have feelings too and they're so innocent! D: They're about our age too~ Anyway, yeaaah...don't say they should die or whatnot. I'd be sad if they left because I've grown immune to them unlike some people. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this sad and lame chapter! ^^ Please review! I want to know what you think so reviewing would be REALLY nice people! ^o^  
**


	13. An Overwhelming Past: Part Two

**A/N: Again, super sorry for the late update! ): I'm just a lazy bum nowadays. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember, I own nothing!**

**P.S. any first person pronouns means it's Amu's POV!!!  
**

**An Overwhelming Past: Part 2**

_I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I was only but seven. I lost my daddy. I lost my mommy. But worst of all, I lost my brother. I was all alone. Who could I count on? Now I am alone. It is all over for me. I sit in the corner, crying for help. Nobody listens. Nobody cares. I can see the light glowing from afar. Now I must go. Goodbye dear world I love so much. That's when I blacked out._

"Nadeshiko, catch!" Kukai called out to the violet haired beauty.

Nadeshiko turned towards Kukai and caught the ball with ease. It was Gym currently and they had both partnered up to practice catching. The sounds of balls bouncing up and down echoed in the gymnasium. Nadeshiko dribbled the ball and then passed it back over to Kukai.

"Nice one," Kukai complimented with a grin after he caught the ball in his own arms.

"Thank you, Kukai. You did pretty good as well," Nadeshiko replied with a small giggle.

The girl smiled lightly at her friend. Truly inside she felt depressed. She still remembered what happened two months ago.

"_I-I love you."_

Those words seemed to keep echoing through her head. It was great that everything was cool between her and Kukai, it was just she didn't know what love really meant. What was love? When was love…love? Did she love Kukai back? If she did love him back, how would she even know? The poor clueless girl didn't know a thing at all.

"Yo, Nadeshiko, is everything alright?" Kukai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nadeshiko snapped back into reality. "Huh? What? W-Wait…what happened?"

"Um…nothing? Hey, maybe you should rest for a bit. I could take you to the clinic if you want me to," Kukai offered.

"No! I'm fine!" Nadeshiko said. She smiled that sweet smile of hers.

Kukai frowned as he passed the ball back over to Nadeshiko. He was concerned. What was up with Nadeshiko today? She seemed so…out there lately. It's as if she's in her own little dreamland.

"Hey, what's up with Nadeshiko?" Utau murmured to me as she passed the ball over.

I shrugged and sighed. "Who knows? Rima was injured. Kukai got the crap beaten out of him. Nagihiko is a weirdo. The girl has amnesia. She has pressure built in her," I said and caught the ball. I passed the ball towards Yaya.

"Yaya doesn't feel comfortable with Nade acting so strange. Yaya wants the old Nade back! Plus cookies!" Yaya whined as she bounced the ball over to Utau again.

"Well, maybe we should all talk to her when we get back to the dorm. Maybe we can ask what's wrong," Utau suggested.

"No. I don't think that would be a very good idea," I said softly.

Utau frowned. "Why not? Don't you want to help her?"

I looked away, my bangs covering my eyes. "It's Nadeshiko's battle. Not ours. Bedsides, I have a feeling no matter what we do we can't help her," I said.

Over on the other side of the gymnasium stood Nagihiko and Rima, also conversing over about the Nadeshiko situation. Rima helplessly dribble the ball against the floor, her eyes lifeless. Nagihiko was waiting for Nagihiko to pass the ball to him.

"Nadeshiko…poor Nadeshiko. It's all of your fault she is like this," Rima muttered softly.

Nagihiko's face hardened. He couldn't stand the awkward situation no more. "Look, it isn't my fault! I'm just following orders unlike you."

"Yeah. But you're following them because you don't wish to die. Unlike you, I don't care if I die protecting her. She is innocent with a pure soul. Why ruin her life like how ours was ruined?" Rima replied coldly.

"For your info, Ice Queen, I risked my life to save Nadeshiko! I'm the damned reason why she's even alive in the first place!" Nagihiko argued. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Look, Nagihiko, I understand why you're doing this. What I don't understand is if you had the guts to risk your life back then, then why not do it again?" Rima asked, staring at Nagihiko with confusion.

"Rima, I wish I could, but I just don't have the guts I had when I was…you know…" Nagihiko stared at the ground. He put a hand to his chest. Nothing. He felt nothing aside from a faint thump. Rima took notice of this and did the same. She too felt nothing but a faint thumping.

"Why don't you just help her?" Rima asked quietly.

"Help her with what?" Nagihiko stared at Rima with a puzzled look.

"Why not help her find her memories? Why not just leave hints behind? Faint hints at least. Maybe tell her a bedtime story about her past! Something that may trigger her memories so the Council doesn't know," Rima begged Nagihiko.

"I…I already am. I have been doing that. Only on rare occasions though," Nagihiko admitted.

"Hm? For how long? Since when?" Rima demanded answers.

"I think I may visit her tonight once again. You're right, Rima. I should tell her a bedtime story," Nagihiko said with a smile.

Rima returned the smile with her own. That's when there was a sharp sound that filled the air. They turned their attention towards the sound. The coach was blowing the whistle to signal the ending of gym class. Rima passed the ball to Nagihiko and trotted off towards the girls' locker room. Nagihiko made his way to the rack where all the balls were. After placing the ball on the rack, he made his own way towards the boys' locker room.

---

"Today was tiring," Rima yawned as she entered her dorm.

Utau, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and I followed after Rima into the dorm. Nadeshiko sat down on the couch, yawning. She tilted her head up towards the ceiling. She sighed. Utau decided to relax by using her own special method. The maybe-soon-to-be-idol pulled out the karaoke machine and turned it on. She then began searching for songs. Rima headed towards the bathroom to take a nice warm bath. Yaya skipped over to the kitchen to eat some sweets and other junk. I was tired so I decided to go to my room and take a nice long nap.

After a couple of minutes, Nadeshiko stood up. "I'm also going to take a nap, okay?" Nadeshiko told Utau.

"Uh-huh…you go do that…" Utau muttered as she searched for a song to sing.

Nadeshiko headed into the bedroom and crawled under the covers of her bed. Many thoughts seemed to run through her mind as she tried to sleep. The thoughts kept her from sleeping though. Her body shook slightly from the cold. Nadeshiko hugged herself to grab more warmth towards her body.

"_Hello, Nade-I mean Sakura," Kazunari greeted with a grin._

"_You? Again? What are you doing in my dreams? Again," Nadeshiko asked. She stared at Kazunari with curious eyes._

"_I've been harsh towards you…" Kazunari said softly. He looked at Nadeshiko with sincere eyes._

"_What do you mean harsh towards me?" Nadeshiko asked, oblivious to Kazunari's answer._

"_For telling you that your memories were long gone and stuff. I shouldn't have said that." Silence seemed to arise between the two after that. Kazunari closed his eyes, seeming to be thinking of something. He took in a deep breath. __**"I can do this…I certainly can do this…"**__ Kazunari reopened his eyes. "I'm going to help you gain back your memories."_

_Nadeshiko's eyes widened in shock. Her heart seemed to speed up. Time stopped. The world began to spin. "W-What?"_

"_I'm going to help you. Duh," Kazunari repeated flatly. _

"_Why all of a sudden?" Nadeshiko asked._

"_Because…someone has finally convinced me. But let this be a warning Sakura! Do you think you can handle the inevitable truth?" Kazunari hissed. He looked as if he regretted saying he would help her._

"_Y-Yes! I can surely handle it! I mean…how bad could it be?" Nadeshiko begged, insisting on knowing the past._

_Kazunari stared at Nadeshiko, disgusted by her answer. __**"What a foolish girl! She thinks she can handle it? She thinks she can actually handle the overwhelming life story that may scar her for life? I…I can't do this. Her persistency…I cannot stand it! I can't stand this girl!"**__ Kazunari's body trembled with anger. He raised his hands and began rubbing his temples, trying to calm down his nerves before he began tearing everything apart. __**"I'm sorry, Rima. I just don't have the strength you do…"**_

"_K-Kazunari, is there something wrong?" Nadeshiko asked. Her eyes grew wide with concern._

"_F-F-Forget it…It's hopeless…" Kazunari muttered as he disappeared into thin air._

_The walls surrounding Nadeshiko seemed to slowly close in on her, then suddenly dissolving into the darkness. Nadeshiko sat in the middle of nowhere, confused of Kazunari's sudden actions. _

---

Nagihiko sat on his bed, sighing. He really couldn't do it. He thought he had changed, but his cold heart only seemed to grow bigger and bigger by the second. All he knew was that he couldn't stand that girl. While Nagihiko was in the middle of his thoughts, Kukai burst into the bedroom with his same old trademark grin.

"Um…yo, Nagi. How's um…things goin'?" Kukai asked nervously. The two still hadn't patched things up yet. It never seemed like things between them were ever going to get better now will they?

Nagihiko glared at Kukai. "Don't ever call me by that name," Nagihiko warned through gritted teeth.

Kukai climbed onto his share of the bunk. He stared at the naginata that was polished neatly laying against the side of the wall. Kukai gulped. It was the same naginata that Nagihiko used to send Kukai to the infirmary. The sight of that gruesome weapon sent chills up his spine. Didn't Nagihiko promise never to use that darned weapon on any of them? Kukai sighed.

Nagihiko stood up and headed towards the door. He reached for the doorknob and swung the door open to the living room. He turned his head around to get a good look at Kukai. "You better watch where you're putting those moves on Nadeshiko, punk," warned Nagihiko flatly. He then fully exited the room.

Kukai laughed nervously. _"Who the hell does he think he is?"_

Nagihiko sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He put his arms behind his head and tilted his head up towards the ceiling. Sighing, a past memory entered his mind.

"_W-Where am I…? Where's Nadeshiko?" Nagihiko asked aloud as he looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be standing in an empty coliseum. Except the coliseum looked as if it were run over by a gigantic bulldozer. Nagihiko shivered slightly. He had a bad feeling about this place._

"_Hello, young one," a majestic voice called._

_Nagihiko turned around to see a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair that curled inwards at the end. She wore a long, white, flowing gown that looked longer than her legs. Her skin was pale as a ghost and her eyes held no sign of life. She held a staff about two meters long with vines wrapping around the gold staff. An orb was placed on the top with light shimmering from the top._

"_W-Who are you?" Nagihiko stammered._

"_I am the Death Angel. I am the angel where I greet those who have just entered the world of death," the angel answered calmly._

"_Y-You mean…I'm dead!?!" Nagihiko yelped. He stared at his hands. They were extremely paler than usual._

"_Yes, that would be correct," Death Angel replied._

"_W-What about my sister, Nadeshiko? Where is she?" Nagihiko asked, afraid of the answer that was about to hit him right in the face._

"_She is alive."_

"_Yes!"_

"_But she is dying."_

"_No!"_

"_But since the girl is so young, our leader has decided to let her live. But we cannot allow her to remember such a tragedy, so we are suppressing her memories," Death Angel said._

"_Why? Are you saying she will have amnesia?" Nagihiko asked, horrified._

"_Yes. But since you are so close to her and you seem to care for her so much, I'm making you her guardian angel. You will also have to make sure she never remembers a thing," Death Angel ordered._

"_O-Okay…I understand. I'll do it. Anything to protect my sister," Nagihiko said firmly._

"_Good boy. Now, listen well. If you are to ever help revive her memories, we shall strip you of your powers and make you wander the depths of darkness forever alone. Also, now as her guardian angel you must choose the name you wish to go by so she doesn't recognize you," Death Angel explained._

"_I see…" Nagihiko said. "But do I ever get to see her in person?" _

"_Only when her memories or critical, meaning pieces of her past will recover," Death Angel answered._

"_Okay then. Let's do this thing then!" Nagihiko said, ready to protect his younger sister no matter what happens._

"What's happening to me? I used to love Nadeshiko…now…" Nagihiko took in a shaky breath. He couldn't stand it anymore. He used to be so energetic about this job and ready to do anything for his dear sister. Now, he was just abandoning her.

"Hey, it's pretty late. Are you gonna sit there all night daydreaming?" Ikuto said, nudging Nagihiko.

Nagihiko, who was startled, looked over at Ikuto. Since when did he get here? Nagihiko sighed and slid his feet off the coffee table. He reluctantly stood up. "Good night…" Nagihiko murmured. He then walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Ikuto stared at the bedroom door, confused. He shook it off. Since he was too lazy to get up himself and go into bed, he curled up in a ball and fell asleep on the couch.

---

"Nadeshiko, did you sleep well last night?" Rima asked the next morning in class.

"Yeah. It was…okay I guess," Nadeshiko replied with a small smile.

"That's good," Rima said. She smiled. _"Nadeshiko seems tired…"_

Nagihiko entered the classroom a second before the bell rang. Nagihiko reluctantly walked towards his seat next to Rima. He pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled some words on it, and passed it to Rima. Rima stared at Nagihiko, confused. She slowly opened up the paper, reading the words written on it. Her eyes widened, fire burning in them.

"Okay, stand up for the pledge of allegiance, everyone!" the teacher said happily.

Everyone stood up and repeated the pledge. After sitting back down, Rima took one last look at Nagihiko, glaring.

---

"What is this?" Rima asked, infuriated. She slammed her lunch tray down on the table, taking a seat next to Nagihiko.

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked, picking at his food.

"You know what I mean! Are you seriously going to turn back into the cold-hearted fool I've known you to be?" Rima interrogated.

"Look, I just can't do it, Rima! I don't have the guts like you do!" Nagihiko defended.

"Can't and don't never do anything! You can if you try!" Rima pleaded.

"No I can't. Look, this conversation? It's over. Got it? Get it? Good." Nagihiko stood up with his tray and carried it over to the table where his roommates were.

Rima sighed. She picked up her chopsticks and picked up a glob of rice. She plopped it into her mouth, chewing slowly. She really thought she had Nagihiko this time. Apparently she didn't though. What did it take to get someone as stubborn as Nagihiko to do as she says?

"_That's it! Nagihiko, you are going d.o.w.n!"_

**A/N: Yeah...I would write more to this chapter...but I was too lazy. Besides, I wanted to get it up tonight! ^^ Anyway, please review!**


	14. Mystery Murder

**A/N: Ahem...here is another update! :DD *cough cough* Please excuse the...strangeness that happened in this chapter. So...beware if any crazy and psychotic things happen. Yes there is a lot of OOC here for Nagi. So please be aware of that. Enjoy.**

**Mystery Murder**

Kairi sat at on his bed with his sleek black laptop on his lap. He was researching on stuff about the Fujisaki family. Last night he found some pictures of the Fujisakis themselves. Yet the picture that perked his interest the most was a picture of two twin siblings. Both had long, sleek, violet hair. One was a boy and one was a girl. The girl had her hair up in a ponytail while the boy had his hair down. They both also had big brown eyes. The twins looked exactly like Nadeshiko and Nagihiko.

What really confused Kairi though was that Nagihiko claimed his last name was Nakagawa. Then again, it was possible for him to be lying. Kairi shook his head in denial. No way would Nagihiko lie like that. Would he? Kairi shrugged the thoughts off and resumed his research.

Nagihiko, who had just entered the room, noticed Kairi busy on his laptop. He raised an eyebrow, feeling suspicious. Sure, anyone can sit on their bed and type stuff. Oh and sure, Kairi does this all the time. But for some reason, Kairi's aura felt more intense than usual.

"What are you doing, Sanjou-kun," Nagihiko nonchalantly asked. His voice was as cold as ice.

Kairi froze and slowly lifted his head to meet face-to-face with Nagihiko. He immediately closed his laptop, not wanted Nagihiko to know what he was looking up. The way Nagihiko stared at Kairi gave him chills. It made him worry about what he was going to do it him.

"N-Nothing! W-Why do you ask, Nakagawa-san?" Kairi nervously asked.

"Oh no reason. You may resume your work," Nagihiko smoothly said. Quietly and slowly, staring at Kairi with sharp eyes, backed out of the room and closed the door slowly.

Nagihiko turned his back to the door, his aura growing up in flames. He was curious as of what Kairi was researching on exactly. Nagihiko swore on his only life existence that if Kairi was looking up stuff about the Fujisaki household, he would murder him with his own bare hands. Nagihiko clenched his teeth and balled up his fists, trying to calm his aura. Nagihiko was always known for his violent ways, but never this violent. But now, it was just getting personal.

On the other side of that door, Kairi sat on his bed in a frozen position. He could tell Nagihiko was still standing by the door. He could hear his breathing. Suddenly, the breathing had stopped. Kairi heard footsteps walking away from the door and exiting the dorm completely. Kairi breathed out a sigh of relief. The green-haired nerd opened up his laptop again and resumed his research.

"So what's this? Fujisaki family, eh?"

Kairi's eyes widened with fear. His body froze, but shivered only slightly. His heart seemed to almost stop completely. His breathing git heavier. Beads of sweat tricked down his face. He could feel someone behind him. Slowly he turned his head around just enough to catch a glimpse of violet hair swishing back and forth slowly and quietly.

"Y-You're...You're a F-F-Fuji-" Kairi began.

"Sshh. Quiet now. Yes, you are correct," Nagihiko said smoothly. He grinned, his eyes wickedly evil.

"H-How? How is this possible? T-The Fujisakis are supposed to be-" Kairi stammered.

"...dead? Yes, I realize that. And it is true. They _are_ dead. Now, I guess we must erase this info from your mind, now shall we?" Nagihiko innocently said.

Nagihiko reached his arms out and clutched tightly onto Kairi's neck, choking the life out of him. Kairi squirmed, trying to get out of Nagihiko's grasp. Apparently Nagihiko could not allow Kairi to be free, running around naked with this information visible in his poor innocent mind. The grasp Nagihiko had on Kairi's neck tightened. Kairi coughed and spat out blood.

"N-Never..." Kairi managed to spit out.

"Huh? What do you mean by...NEVER?!?" Nagihiko shouted. His aura flames went as high as Mt. Everest. Nagihiko flung Kairi against the wall as if he was flicking food off his spoon.

SLAM!

Kairi crashed into the wall, now having head trauma. His right arm was broken and so was his left leg. His lungs were still gasping for air, trying to catch his breath. Kairi squeezed himself into a corner of the wall, his eyes going wide.

"Let me teach you a lesson when people say NO to ME!" Nagihiko thrashed his way over to Kairi, holding up his naginata. He hovered over Kairi, grinning at him menacingly.

"No! Please do not!" a voice screamed.

Nagihiko stopped what he was doing and turned his direction towards the window. Crashing right through the wall instead was a girl with golden blonde locks that fell like a waterfall and big fawn eyes. Nagihiko scowled, unhappy that this girl was here.

"_Mashiro-san?"_ Kairi mentally said.

"Please! Let his memories be!" Rima pleaded, getting up and running to Kairi's side. "Nadeshiko must learn of the past that she has suffered!"

"Out of my way! Let this brat die," Nagihiko ordered. He shoved Rima forcefully out of the way.

"Ack!" Rima clashed into the wall.

_That was when I finally had committed my first murder. Something I prayed that I would not do. My eyes only seemed the widen in horror with fear at what I have done. I could not stand it. Rima was crying while I stood there like an idiot while the nerd was just bleeding to death on the floor. I fell to the ground, motionless._

–

Nadeshiko and Kukai stood side by side together at the funeral. Nagihiko hid in the shadows. Rima stood at the front, crying like mad. Ikuto and Tadase just stood in silence. Everyone gathered around to see Kairi's coffin go down deep into the ground of the earth. Everyone wore black. Everyone cried. Everyone was sad.

"How did this happen?" Nadeshiko asked, wiping some tears from her eyes.

Rima stood up furiously. She turned around and stomped off towards Nagihiko. She grabbed his arm and stared at him straight in the eye. "You're glad that I can not tell anyone that you have committed this crime. But I swear, from this day on..." Rima stumbled for the right threat to say. "Oh you know what I mean!"

Nagihiko stared at the ground, his eyes lifeless. What has he done? Of course Nagihiko knew of his mistake. He regretted it as much as he regretted leaving Nadeshiko behind when she was little. He regretted choosing to let her memories hide in the shadows. He regretted it all. He was nothing but a worthless piece of trash.

Nadeshiko was walking back towards the school with Kukai, still trying to suck in her tears. Nagihiko sullenly looked into Nadeshiko's eyes when she passed by him. Nadeshiko motioned Kukai to wait there and retreated back over to Nagihiko. Nadeshiko grabbed Nagihiko's hand.

"Come with me. You seem the most depressed out of all of us," Nadeshiko said in her sweet voice.

Nagihiko said nothing and only obeyed. He had no reason to do as he please anymore. He was just a murderer. A killer. A homicidal.

Kukai raised an eyebrow, probably wondering why Nagihiko was here with them. Nadeshiko looked at Kukai as if she were telling him to let him tag along. Kukai just nodded in understanding. The tree walked until they reached the school. Nadeshiko dragged her two friends towards a bench and forcefully pushed them down. Nadeshiko took a seat in between Nagihiko and Kukai.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your roommate," Nadeshiko said softly with a small smile.

"_Please...don't smile at me like that. It hurts. Please..."_ Nagihiko only nodded.

Kukai glared at Nagihiko. "You were there when Kairi was killed right?"

Nagihiko could feel the tension rising between the two boys. "W-What are you talking about? Of course I was, but it was not like I killed him myself."

"I know that. It's just...what exactly happened? Who killed him? Maybe I can track down the dude and turn him in to the police," Kukai suggested.

"Ah, I see. Well, the killer was wearing a mask and everything, so it was kind of hard to see," Nagihiko easily lied.

"Oh really? Well, what weapon did he use? I heard that when the police came to investigate, they found a really bloody naginata," Kukai probed.

"Lots of blood squirted everywhere, alright?" Nagihiko growled, making up excused.

"Oh yeah? Well I heard-"

"SHUT UP!"

Kukai stared at Nadeshiko in shock. Nadeshiko blushed a deep red. She stared at the ground, embarrassed of her actions. Nagihiko just sat back, staring up at the blue sky.

"Don't you dare try to accuse Nagihiko of the murder. Nagihiko does not seem like that kind of person to kill someone," Nadeshiko defended.

"Yeah right. Remember the time where he sent me to the _hospital?"_ Kukai reminded her.

"Yeah, but he didn't kill you. There is a difference between the two," Nadeshiko said.

"Just drop it, you two. I have no time for such silly arguments," Nagihiko muttered.

Nadeshiko's eyes dropped. "Again, super sorry about Kairi."

"No need to be sorry. I barely knew the dude anyway," Nagihiko said. He stood up, avoiding eye contact. He then quickly left towards the school.

Nadeshiko stood up to go after him, but Kukai put a hand on Nadeshiko's shoulder, shaking his head a 'no' as if it was best to leave him be. Nadeshiko sat back down on the bench, her eyes growing even more concerned than usual.

**A/N: You all may be going like: 'wtf just happened here?' but...yeah...I was bored! And I randomly wrote what came to mind. Besides, this chapter begins the psychotic-ness and everything. So things are gonna get extreme and stuff and then when that is over, we will get to the romance and then we get to the past and then more extreme and then more romance. So yeah...I still have lots to do. I finally know where I am going with this. So yeah...it isn't just any regular story that I have planned for. It had changed and so now we got the psycho people and now it will get even crazier. Oh, and just for all of your guys' notice, I didn't kill Kairi off because I don't like him! He has a purpose for why he is dead. He was the researcher in the story, and he still has his research left behind...so...Kukai is gonna get more spotlight now that Kairi is dead. So yeah...I dunno if that is good or bad. And those who love Kairi so dearly, I will write a fic on him to gain forgiveness for that if you want! (it will be oneshot only though...) anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Lost Reminiscence

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the late update! D: I have just been...busy...sorta. And besides I have been in a trance with Disgaea! I couldn't find it in GameStop so I bought it online on PlayAsia. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! It may seem like it is close to the end, but it is FAR from over.**

**Lost Reminiscence **

_No more. No more pain shall I allow into my memories. It shall become blank to my mind. I am nobody. I have no one. I am alone. That is all I am. I float in my mind, pleading for a way out. Yet who can hear me? Nobody. It is nobody that can hear me. I have been betrayed and forgotten. Drowning in the deep waters of many forgotten reminiscences, I search for a way out. What is happening? Where am I? Who am I? Am I a nobody? Yes. Yes I am a nobody. All I can manage to remember is that my memories are now gone..._

"Where am I?!" Kairi yelled into the dark abyss.

He walked around aimlessly, looking for a way out. All he could see was darkness surrounding him. Was this what death was like? Walking around in eternal blackness for infinity? Is that his now dear future? Kairi shook with fright, unable to define as of where he was.

"**You are nowhere."**

Kairi spun around in a full circle. "Who said that?" Kairi searched for the unknown voice.

"**I am nobody."**

"W-Wha-?"

"**Dear child, please listen to me. You must escape before all of your memories are gone forevermore." **

Kairi's eyes widened in fright. Is this what had happened to Nadeshiko? Was he even dead at all? Kairi was now more confused than ever. "W-What do you mean?"

"**You are in the world of death. You will travel aimlessly alone in darkness. That is your fate. Yet, Shinigami-sama still wants to suppress your memories. You hold too much knowledge."**

"M-My memories?" Kairi clutched his head in utter horror. "What is that supposed to mean? Am I dead or what?" Kairi asked.

"**You are not fully dead. You still have some life left. Shinigami-sama has made a kind offer for you. Since you are nowhere, your knowledge is useless. You cannot tell anyone what you know. But, if you wish to grasp a hold of more life, you must sacrifice the knowledge you know and start over from the beginning."**

Kairi looked down at the ground. It was true he wanted to live more, but to be reincarnated and lose his memories? Was it truly worth it? What of Nadeshiko and the others? How could he help them? How could he warn them of Nagihiko's true intentions? His true identity? Kairi balled his fists up tightly.

"I will agree to Shinigami-sama's terms," Kairi confirmed firmly.

"**Ahahaha! Boy, do you see what you are getting yourself into? You can tell your friends nothing of this! What is the point of living if you must start all over?"**

"I will remember. I know that if I try hard enough, I will remember. Now, bring him here. I will give up my memories for a new soul," Kairi begged.

"**Oh dear. You are truly stupid. Oh well! Just hold on for a minute as we search for a new body. Hm...eh? What's this? Error? Oh my! The only solution is to place you in a body that is dying and heal that body..."**

"Oh really? That sounds fine to me. Just please!"

"**Ah...alright! You will be placed into a body that of 10 years. He is dying you see. And the only way to help him is give him a new soul. Since you wish to continue your life, your soul shall be residing within that boy's body. You can control it. Yet it is possible for that boy to gain control over his own body again, making him weak again. But your memories shall be suppressed, meaning you will have the memories of this boy. Once you are in, you cannot escape unless the boy's soul forces your soul out. Understand?"**

"I understand completely."

"**Okay then! Welcome, to your new body..."**

~*~

"Hikaru, are you alright?" a man of old age asked.

A boy who seemed about 10 with blonde and blue eyes. He had a frail body with pasty skin. Hikaru's eyes fluttered open, widening with fright filled in his eyes.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" Hikaru asked.

"You are in the hospital, remember? You had an asthma attack," the old man said sincerely.

"Grandpa..." Hikaru mumbled.

The old man nodded, happy to see his grandson was okay. A nurse suddenly then entered the room with a clipboard. When she noticed Hikaru, her eyes brightened.

"Hoshina Kazuomi-san, visiting hours are now over," the nurse said. "Is he all better now?"

"Yes, I think so," Kazuomi said. He stood up straight.

"Well, we will do some testing on him tomorrow to make sure. If he is ready to go home, we shall let him stay one more day after the testing. Is that alright with you, Hoshina-san?" the nurse asked.

"Of course, ma'am," Kazuomi replied. He smiled a weary smile. He then took one last glance at Hikaru before leaving the room.

Hikaru sat up straight and gently put a hand against his own forehead. His eyes widened in surprise. Earlier he had such a high fever that people had expected him to die. Now he had such a quick recovery. The nurse also put a hand against Hikaru's forehead.

"No way...that's impossible! You were dying yesterday," The nurse said in complete shock.

"I know. I guess...it's just a miracle," Hikaru said flatly. He looked around the room. "Can we do the testing now? I want to go home as soon as possible."

"Y-Yes," the nurse agreed. She helped Hikaru out of bed and led him out of his room.

_H-How is this possible? I was sick earlier. Now I feel good as new. A-And...to make matters worse, I feel different. It is as if a new soul has entered me. No. That is nonsense. Think straight, Hikaru!_

~*~

Nagihiko stared up at the ceiling, guilt still pouring down on him. Kukai entered the room, noticing the high tension in the room. Kukai noticed the gloom on Nagihiko's face. He really didn't want to, but he decided to go sit next to him. Nagihiko noticed this and scooted away a bit. Kukai scooted closer. Away. Closer. Away. Close. BAM! Nagihiko fell off the couch.

"Dammit! Do you always have to be a pest?" Nagihiko grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course. It is my job," Kukai said with a wide grin.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes and he got up from the ground. He brushed the extra dust particles off of his clothing. He the headed towards the bedroom. Kukai reluctantly followed.

"Would you leave me alone," Nagihiko demanded in an aggravated tone.

"Not until you tell me what's up," Kukai said being persistent.

"The sky. There. Now leave me be!" Nagihiko grumbled.

"That's not what I meant. Look, I know something's up. Do you know anything of what happened to Kairi exactly?"

Nagihiko stared at the ground, his hands balled up into angrily shaking fists. He honestly did not wish to have this conversation right now. It was beginning to worry him that someone would find out that he was the culprit. But Kukai seemed so persistent. It was like he would never give up on this case. Now that Nagihiko thought about it, would Kukai be forced to learn of Nagihiko's doings. If Kukai found out, no doubt he would tell the whole world! Then, would Nagihiko have to kill him too?

Out of completely nowhere, Nagihiko wielded his naginata, an evil glint in his eye. "It was me, okay? I did it. I killed Kairi. You heard me. Now leave me alone!" Nagihiko swiped his weapon at Kukai.

Kukai was stunned. He stood in place in complete shock, scared of the blow that was about to approach him.

"NO!"

Rima slammed into Kukai, pushing him out of the way as she took the hit instead. Blood was flowing out rapidly of her wounds. Kukai stared at the horrible sight in front of him. What had just happened? Even Nagihiko was shocked. But slowly, the blood dissolved into the carpet and the wounds closed shut tightly together, making it look as if nothing had ever happened. Rima stood up slowly, her golden waves covering her face.

"That was the last straw, Fujisaki. You are dead meat," Rima muttered.

Rima was about the cut Nagihiko into many bit sized pieced when Kukai yelled at the top of his lungs, "PLEASE STOP!"

The two looked at Kukai with a puzzled expression. Kukai was breathing heavily. Slowly he lifted his head to look up at the couple.

"P-Please...someone explain what is going on..." Kukai begged.

"Do you think we should tell him the truth, Nagihiko?" Rima asked.

Nagihiko stared at the ground sheepishly. "We have no choice."

"Okay then. Now listen carefully, Kukai. Okay?" Rima ordered.

Kukai nodded his head obediently.

"We are dead. Immortal. We have died years ago."

~*~

Hikaru walked out of the hospital with Kazuomi. It was the next day already. Hikaru made a remarkable recovery which surprised everyone in the hospital. The nurse begged Kazuomi not to take him away. As she had wanted to do more experiments on him. Of course, Kazuomi was impatient and wanted his grandson back.

"Are you sure you are alright, Hikaru?" Kazuomi asked as he got in the limousine.

"Of course," Hikaru mumbled. "Will we be going back to school again?"

"Yes. You must continue your education, Hikaru. I am sure that everyone will be glad to see that you are okay," Kazuomi said with a weary smile.

Hikaru sighed as the limo began to move. He leaned back in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Ever since that recovery, he had been feeling strange. It was as if something else had begun to control him. Hikaru tried to shrug it off as he enjoyed the ride.

"**Ahahahaha...I wonder if he will be able to resist. Heh. I guess we shall wait and find out!"**

**A/N: I have so much more planned for this story that hopefully you guys will like! The story will be getting more dramatic and soon will flip over to action. Anyway, yeaaaah~ I have so much planned that I cannot wait to write it all! w Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! So please review~ :D  
**


	16. Come, Discover Your True Destiny!

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the late update! From now on, I will update faster~! My other story (Crystal Hearts) is still kinda' on hiatus. So I can update faster. So don't worry! But I may do it every weekend or so. The title for this chapter makes no sense right now, but it will later. TRUST me. Btw: you Rimahiko lovers will LOVE the next chapter because it is a Rimahiko chapter. Trust me. The story still focuses on Kukai and Nadeshiko, but I have to mix it up a bit so everything makes sense later. Anyway, please enjoy! ^-^**

**Come, Discover Your True Destiny!**

Kukai's eyes grew big with fear and confusion mixed within. He shook his head in denial. Was it truly possible? Could Rima and Nagihiko really be dead? Slowly he reached out his hand and brushed the tips of his fingers against Rima's collarbone. A small static waver of electricity washed over him. His hand quickly retreated from the sudden feeling of touch. Rima managed a weak smile.

"N-Nagihiko, is it true?" Kukai asked, his voice shaking.

Nagihiko suddenly seemed fascinated in the creases of the carpet floor. Rima elbowed him, making Nagihiko yelp in surprised and quickly nodded.

"No...this is impossible..." Kukai murmured softly.

"It is. Now, would you like to hear of the story? The story of my past life and how I met Nagihiko?" Rima asked softly. She made sure to not scare the boy off. She knew it made him feel paralyzed, but it had to be done. It has to be told.

"What about Nadeshiko's past? Won't I learn of that as well?" Kukai asked.

"I think it is best to leave that a secret until the time is right," Rima calmly said. She stood up and brushed a lock of golden hair out of her face. She outstretched her hand to Kukai, helping him up to his feet. She motioned Nagihiko to also stand. "Come. Let us go somewhere quiet. And I know the perfect place to go."

After a few minutes, the trio were walking down a rocky path deep in the woods behind their school. Soon after, Rima knelt down to the ground, placing her hands flat on the ground. She held her head down low, letting gold waves wash over her face. She murmured a few words silently to herself and stood up. A blinding glow filled their surroundings. Rima smiled sweetly at Kukai and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the light. Nagihiko sighed and followed helplessly.

"Whoa..." Kukai's eyes bulged. He couldn't believe it. They were in a completely different place. It looked like they were in a fairytale!

Enchanting golden trees with cherry red apples filled the surrounding areas. Lush green grass was spread out for miles in every direction. Bushes of flowers and fruit were planted in neat rows. There was a stream that flowed quietly a mile west from their destination. It was like an enchanting garden. Yes. Enchanting indeed.

"The Garden of Eden," Rima said with that same smile she was wearing for the past hour it took them to get here.

"Beautiful. He—WHOA!" Kukai turned to look at Rima and found her image glowing lightly. She seemed paler than usual and more fragile as well. Her body was translucent. Kukai's gaze wearily went over to Nagihiko. He looked normal as if he was still like any regular human.

"Please ignore this for now. Come now. Sit," Rima ordered as she took a seat in the beds of flowers that surrounded her feet.

Kukai and Nagihiko did as ordered and sat down, forming a small circle.

"Here is where it all began...."

"_See you later, Rima," a girl with flowing chocolate hair said. She disappeared around the corner, leaving me alone in front of the school steps._

"_Bye, Fallon," I say cheerfully. Once Fallon was out of sight, the smile left my face. I did not feel like going home today. Not after what happened yesterday. I could still remember it very well. The pain. The hurt. The screams for help. Tears streaming down cheeks. I refused to return to such a place. Yet I had no choice._

_So like a good little girl, I waited at the front steps of the school. I prayed my parents would not come so I can just wander aimlessly around town. Minutes passed. Then hours. I stood up, staring at the sky. Nobody came to pick me up yet. I could already see the stars shining brightly above. Where were they?_

_I hear a rustle in the bushes behind me. I freeze. What was there? I don't recall the possibilities of what it could be that passed my mind. All I remember was being frozen in fear. I wanted to run. I wanted to scream. But no. I couldn't. If I did, I would get strange scares. And trust me, you do not want bystanders watching you scream your head off for nothing. So instead, I slowly backed away from the bush trying to be as quiet as possible._

_A head popped out from the brush. I don't remember what the stranger looked like, but he was scary. I couldn't hold it in no longer. I screamed and scrambled towards the sidewalk. The person grabbed my wrist, spinning me around forcefully so I was staring straight in his eyes. My breathing was heavy and beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. My heart raced like a race car on the track. Then I remember being taken into a big black car. Rope was tied around my wrists and ankles. Duck tape covered my muffled cries for help. I kept struggling until a terrible pain shot up my arm. My eyes widened, then I blacked out._

Kukai stared at Rima, his eyes wide in wonder. He wanted her to continue, but she didn't. Rima bit hard on her lip that little droplets of blood formed. Tears welled the small girl's eyes. Kukai grew concerned.

"Please. Continue," Kukai begged.

Rima shook her head. "No...I...I can't..."

"Yes you can. Please..." Kukai was desperate. He needed answers. Now.

"Kukai...I was raped..."

Kukai's eyes widened in horror at the poor girl. Was it true? Was she really raped? She could not be lying, could she? No. It was real. No way could she be lying. If she was lying...no. She was crying. Impossible for her to lie. He felt sorry for her. Yet he didn't understand completely. He needed her to keep on telling the story. Obviously he knew Rima must have been alive during this part of the story, but he wanted to know how she died.

Trembling, Rima inhaled a deep breath and continued.

_After I woke up and discovering I was raped, a gun was held next to my head. BOOM it went. I blacked out just as soon as I woke up. It all happened so fast. Next thing I knew, I saw my body being dismembered right in front of me. The weird thing? I felt no pain. That was when it hit me. I was dead. I had to be dead. My body trembled in fear, scared of what would happen next._

_Slowly, my surroundings began to disappear. I screamed, begging to go back. To go back and be alive once again. I ran towards the rapists and tried to hit them, but they vanished before my own eyes. I was then in a world of nothingness. All I could see was a small beam of light shining at me. I could see it. The light. _

_My hands lightly shook as I reached one arm out, trying to grab at the light. I felt my legs pushing me up so I was standing. Slowly I took one step. Then another. Then another. Soon I broke out into a run, my legs pumping up and down as I ran closer towards the light. The light seemed to grow dim. I yelled for it to wait. I was coming. I was coming to his arms. I wanted to be there. Him holding me. Rocking me back and forth comfortingly and telling me it was alright. That I was safe now. Now all I needed to do was reach the light._

_I took one big leap and jumped high up into the air until I was practically flying at full speed towards the light. Soon I was bathing in the sunlight again. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was not hallucinating. I even pinched myself. Then I realized it was real. I was there. The Garden of Eden. Flowers blossomed around me and trees with golden apples loomed. It was beautiful. Just as how I imagined it would be. _

"_Your time has finally come," a voice echoed behind me. I turned around and saw a beautiful woman with jet black hair and a long elegant baby blue dress. White wings were spread out on her back. She leaned down to my height and smiled. "Are you alright?"_

_I nodded slightly._

_She laughed and ruffled my hair. "Welcome, Mashiro Rima, to the Garden of Eden."_

"_S-So this is it, huh? I'm dead...?" Rima murmured to herself._

"_Not completely. You see, we needed you. So we got one of our assassin angels to bring you here to us," the angel said in her bell-like voice._

_I stared at the ground, my eyes burning with flames. So I died just for their selfish needs? I shook my head angrily. "Forget it."_

"_W-What?"_

"_You **killed** me just so I could help you? What kind of sick joke is this? Why couldn't you have just let me live!" I cried. I couldn't keep the tears from falling down. I didn't want it to end like this._

_The angel frowned and knelt down beside me. She rested a hand on my shoulder. Nearing her head closer to mine, she whispered these magical words in my head. To become an assassin angel. My eyes widened with fear. So I had to end the lives of innocent people? It felt unfair. I tried to refuse, but the angel made a comeback saying if I didn't accept that I would be stuck in the abyss which apparently was the place filled with nothing but darkness._

_My eyes, no longer filled with life, nodded nonchalantly. My face was paler (and it was not because I was dead) than usual. I had no choice. "I accept," I answered dully. That was the day when my life was chained to such a horrible fate._

Silence.

"..."

Too quiet.

"..."

"Is it over?" Kukai spoke up, breaking the silence.

Rima lifted her head from the ground and smiled at Kukai, shaking her head a no. "Of course not. I have not told you about how me and Nagihiko met, have I not? I should also tell you our relationship. But it is getting late." Rima pointed at the night sky.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to sleep," Nagihiko nonchalantly said. He walked over to a clear patch of grass and laid down, falling asleep.

"I guess he's right," Rima said softly as she went to sleep as well.

Kukai just sat there, staring at the trees. Now all he could do was just sit there and think. Think of the meaning behind Rima's story. How she felt. The pain. The suffer. So much to learn.

**A/N: I know. Lame ending for a chapter~ Anyway, this is kind of gonna be separated into two chapters. But different titles. Oh well~ Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and possibly review? I would LOVE to have a review. Pretty please? For the sake of the Rimahiko? ^^; (Sorry those who don't like Rimahiko like me but it is kind of necessary sorta...I mean...they each have a back story to be honest. but once Nadeshiko knows of her past and so do you, there should be more Kukade) REVIEW~~~**


	17. A Beginning of A New Friendship

**A/N: Yay I updated again! w00t! I'm gonna update probably every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. But never Monday-Thursday. Anyway, this chapter is pretty lame to be Rimahiko. But oh well. The flashback is actually longer but of course it involves Nadeshiko's past. Now that this is done, we're entering probably the Hikaru arc of the story. Yes. Hikaru has a huge role to play. So yup. See if this story was all Kukade, it would be boring. So I'm switching through arcs. Right now we're swimming through the Hikaru arc. Then we'll get into the Nadeshiko and Nagihiko arc. We were basically in Nagihiko's arc and Rima's arc for this chapter. Oh so many arcs...but you'll know who's arc it is by telling who gets more attention in each chapter, right? Don't worry. More Kukade coming up near the end of this fic which is FAR from over. Enough of my rants. Enjoy!**

**A Beginning of A New Friendship**

The sun's rays beamed down on the trio who all slept peacefully. Kukai's left hand twitched which slowly ended up moving upwards covering his face from the sun. His eyes flickered open revealing the same scenery he saw last night. Kukai sat up straight and yawned. He looked around to see Nagihiko and Rima still sleeping soundly.

Nagihiko groaned as he woke up next. "God, I can't stand it no more!" He growled. Standing up to his feet, he picked up a random rock and forcefully threw it into the air, hitting a nearby statue.

Rima yawned and sat up straight. "Nagihiko, honestly is that necessary?" she moaned.

"Stupid sun...I liked the dorm better," he muttered.

"Is he always like this?" Kukai asked Rima.

"Oh, Nagihiko? Nah not always. Only when he was in a bad mood yesterday and went to sleep with a bad mood," Rima cheerfully said.

Kukai sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Staring at the newly bright and sunny warm sky, he relaxed his body. After all of the tension last night, he was scared to hear more of Rima's past. But did he have a choice? Of course. But was he going to refuse to listen to a juicy past? Of course not. He had to know. To know the truth. It would give him more of a clue about Nadeshiko's past. He knew part of it by memory, but the rest was a blur.

"Are you ready to know the rest of the story, Kukai?" Rima asked softly. She still seemed half-asleep.

"Nah it's okay. You seem tired. Why don't you get some rest. Then when you're fully recharged, you can tell me," Kukai suggested.

"Thank you, Kukai." Rima fell back down onto the grass, falling asleep.

Nagihiko smiled at the sigh of seeing Rima's beautiful sleeping figure. He reached out to brush a lock of hair away from her face. Kukai watched silently before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nagihiko snapped.

"N-Nothing. I just think you two look cute together," Kukai said with a grin.

Nagihiko's face turned a deep red which quite a rare vista. "Shut up."

"Do you like her?" Kukai asked softly.

"No." Nagihiko walked towards the water fountain and sat on the brink of the fountain. Small specs of water flew onto him. He seemed to sparkle and glow in the sun. Yuck. Just like in Twilight.

"Well it sure does look like it," Kukai pointed out taking a seat next to him.

"Maybe. But I don't _like_ her," Nagihiko muttered. He shivered as more drops of water came in contact with him

"Oh so you love her!" Kukai concluded.

Silence.

"Is it true?"

Still no reply.

"Yes..." Finally an answer.

"Then how come you two always fight?" Kukai asked curiously.

"I-I don't know. We used to never fight. But then...Rima decided to help Nadeshiko get back her memories. She realized my real purpose behind Nadeshiko and then...we just broke away," Nagihiko murmured with a sigh. "I never even got to tell her how I truly feel about her...."

Kukai's expression softened. This was a new side of Nagihiko. A side he never saw before. Normally he would see Nagihiko as a rough cold-blooded guy with a black hole for a heart. He never knew Nagihiko had such a sweet and soft side to him.

"That's pretty sweet," Kukai commented.

"Don't tell anyone about this, got it?" Nagihiko sternly said.

Kukai just laughed, falling backwards into the fountain. His clothes soaking wet made it hard for him to get up. Nagihiko smirked at Kukai's sad fate and walked way chuckling behind his hand. Kukai gave up trying to get up. He just sat there in the water smiling.

~*~

Rima awoke two hours later into the afternoon. She stretched her arms and yawned. When she opened her eyes fully, she saw Kukai wrapped up in a towel shivering. She raised and eyebrow but Nagihiko told her it was nothing. She shrugged it off and dragged everyone to the center of the garden—setting them in a circle.

"So, ready for the whole story?" Rima asked Kukai.

He nodded his head, ready for anything at this moment. Nagihiko just rolled his eyes. Rima smiled and inhaled a deep breath before continuing. She stared at the bright sunny sky.

_The day afterward, the angel grabbed my hand and led me out of the Garden of Eden. I still did not understand why they decided to take my life for their own selfish reasons. It pained me terribly to be honest. But I had no choice. I was transcended to the huge golden gates leading to Heaven. The angel nodded at me and I pushed the gates open. A loud rumbling squeal filled my ears as the gates swung open. I walked inside with the angel following me._

_We traveled the cities of Heaven with other angels staring. My heart seemed to beat faster as a new set of eyes were on me. I felt nervous. Did everyone know? Did they know who I was? What my purpose was? I decided to just shake it off. When we reached the steps to a coliseum I knew this was it. The angel just stood behind me, encouraging me to go inside. I just nodded nervously and headed in._

_The first thing I saw when I entered was a throne room. It looked nothing like a coliseum on the inside. My eyes bulged at all the riches that I saw inside. It was too breathtaking to remember or to even describe. Half the things I didn't even know what they were so it was practically indescribable. My eyes focused towards the front of the throne room. There was a mysterious masked man sitting on the throne at the front. He noticed me and motioned me forward._

_Unwillingly, I took a step forward. Then another. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. I repeated those two words over and over in my head speeding up the pace as I got closer to the masked figure. Even so close up, it was hard to see his face. When I reached his feet, he looked down on me._

"_So you are Mashiro Rima?" the voice boomed._

"_Y-Yes..." Actually I wanted to blurt out: 'Whoa you're huge!' but I decided that wasn't such a good idea._

"_Kneel before me."_

_I knelt down._

"_You are in Heaven. A place where mortals descend when their souls have been taken when dead. Depending on your sins and how many is where you are placed. You were such a kind girl with a hard past. Not many sins were committed. You were accepted here. Yet there is a reason why you died such a young age," the masked stranger explained._

"_Continue," I said._

"_We needed a new assassin angel. We have been watching you, Mashiro Rima. We know you are a strong girl. And someone like you would be a perfect addition to our team. So we had an assassin angel of ours give the addresses to your school after distracting your parents from picking you up. The address was sent to a random stranger that was hopefully dangerous. Luckily it was someone dangerous. Yet once the assassin angel of ours realized the person's real intentions, she took over and slaughtered you. You originally weren't to be killed by that man but we needed you dead."_

"_I get it now..." I murmured softly. _

"_I'm glad that you under—" he began._

_I laughed slightly. My banged covering my eyes, I slowly lifted my head. My eyes bored into his. A silly grin was slapped on my face. I reached out and grabbed his shoulder laughing diabolically. "I get it now! You're just worthless pieces of shit that only care for yourselves! You don't care! You don't care at all!" I screamed. My laughing became crazier. I looked like a freak._

"_P-Please! Calm down! You don't understand," the man begged._

"_I understand completely! I'll do as you say. After all, you did ruin my life," I cooed._

"_Someone! Lock this girl up! Apparently she is not ready yet," the masked man said. He called out his minions to grab me by the arms and drag me down to the darkest part of that twisted evil place. _

_Just one day of death, and I was already locked up in the crazy zone. It already had gotten me. I already had gone completely insane. I thought that was the end. That this was it. I was killed. I went crazy. And my purpose could never be fulfilled. I banged my head against the wall, trying to murder myself again. Soon afterward I gave up._

"_It's hopeless..." I muttered. "Completely hopeless..."_

_Years passed by as I sat still in my chamber. I felt lonely. There was no one to talk to. Nothing to greet me. I felt empty inside. I never felt so lonely before in my life. I began writing diary entries in an old dusty diary that was unused that I had found. Next thing I know, there are over a millennium of pages written down in the diary. I never knew so much time had passed. Because I wrote down a page for each day I was in the chamber, I knew how long I was stuck in there. _

_That was when it happened. The door to my chamber creaked open and a girl with long flowing violet hair entered. She was beautiful. Then I realized she was wearing boy clothes and that the girl looked too flat chested to even be a girl. I raised and eyebrow suspiciously as she neared towards me. I pleaded that she was girl and not a boy. Why? I don't recall._

"_H-Hello. I'm Nagihiko and I'm supposed to be your partner as an assassin angel," the 'girl' nervously said._

"_Hi! I'm Rima. Pleased to meet you. You're really pretty for a girl," I blurted. _

_Nagihiko's eyes widened and he turned a deep red. "O-Oh no. Y-You misunderstand. I'm actually a b-boy..." stammered Nagihiko._

"_Whoops! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! You're actually handsome as well," I complimented as I tried to fix my misunderstanding._

"_No that's okay. I get that a lot," Nagihiko said with a sincere smile._

"_Were you murdered on purpose too?" I asked curious of his answer._

"_Oh no. They said that it was by accident," Nagihiko replied._

"_I see..." I wondered if he was lying. Then again he looked new and probably was. So then I wondered if they were lying instead. I stood up and outstretched my hand for him to shake. "I guess then that if we are going to work together that we work really hard. Alright?" I winked at him._

"_Okay!" Nagihiko grabbed my hand and shook it happily. He then let go and his expression dropped._

"_What's wrong?" I asked concerned._

"_It's just...my sister. You see, she was also a part of the accident I died in. She's alive...but..." Tears dropped down to the floor. "...her memories are gone. They erased them. That way this terrible tragedy wouldn't scar her for life..." Nagihiko's voice trembled slightly._

_I felt sympathy for him. He lost a family he loved. He is dead and probably can never see them ever again. Now he is an assassin angel like me. It made me feel...terribly sad._

"_But that's okay because I'm her guardian angel! I can watch over my little sister. Of course I must make sure she doesn't remember her past no matter how much I wish to help. Also I'm your partner for assassinating those whose time has come. So that means you can help me watch my sister," Nagihiko said excitedly._

_I smiled. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into. I sighed. I guess I should let him live a life of happiness here in Heaven rather knowing the awful fate he has actually been chained to. I could already see it. The pain. The hurt. It would all get to him sooner or later. It got to me. It got to me early and made me psychotic. That was something I didn't understand. Why so soon to go crazy?_

"_How long have you been here?" Nagihiko asked. He walked over to my bed and sat on it._

"_Um...a millennia..." I murmured softly._

_Nagihiko's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? You don't look that old..."_

_I glared at Nagihiko and sighed. "If you're also gonna ask why I'm stuck in here, it's because I went crazy. My mind went blank and I became a mess. My past. The pain. The hurt. It all caught up to me so fast," I said, shaking my head in despair. I could already feel it already. My stomach did a flip. A migraine was about to hit my head. My vision slightly blurred._

"_I see. Well, were you stuck in the Abyss when you first came?" Nagihiko asked._

_I nodded._

"_I learned in school that the Abyss makes time go by faster. You could have been in there longer than you thought. So maybe as time goes by, the crazier you get," Nagihiko said._

"_That makes sense. I do feel more crazy. But I learned to control it," I said triumphantly._

"_Well that's good to know," Nagihiko said with a smile._

"_Yeah..."_

_That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Don't you remember Nagihiko? All the times we spent together. We would watch your sister grow up bigger and stronger. We would assassinate anyone whose time had finally come. We did so much together. I felt close to you. At first we were friends. Only friends. And that was it. Until you fell for me. You hit the ground hard. You were desperately in love. I could tell. Then you asked me out. And we began dating. Even up to this day we are still dating._

"The rest of the story connects with Nadeshiko's past. So until the time comes, the rest of the story is a complete secret," Rima said. She held a finger up to her lips and winked a Kukai.

"So that's how you two met?" Kukai asked.

The couple simultaneously nodded.

"Nagihiko sounded so innocent though!" Kukai laughed.

Nagihiko glared and raised his fist, ready to pummel him any moment now. Kukai took notice and immediately shut up. Rima just sighed and stood up. She brushed the dirt off of her clothing.

"We should head back. They might begin to worry," Rima suggested as she waved her hand in the air.

Just like that, another portal appeared before them. Nervously, Kukai stepped inside with Rima and Nagihiko following suit. They tumbled out of the portal, rolling onto the fresh newly-cut lawn of the school. It was sunset already and kids were running around playing and walking towards their dorms. Luckily nobody noticed the trio coming out of nowhere.

"See you later?" Kukai nervously said as he picked himself up off the ground. He looked at Nagihiko who just shook his head saying he needed to talk to Rima in private. Kukai shrugged it off and left towards his dorm.

"What's up?" Rima asked as she nostalgically made he way across the grass towards the front doors of the school.

"I was wondering...what happened? I mean...between us. Like...why we always fight nowadays," Nagihiko murmured softly. He stared at the ground as he walked beside Rima, feeling ashamed.

Rima also avoided eye contact. To be honest, she had no idea what had happened. Really, what did happen? She simply just shrugged and said, "I don't know." She picked up her pace a bit.

Nagihiko decided to also pick up his own pace, quickly following Rima and her every step. "I think we need to talk this over. I mean, we need to fix things. Before they get more out of hand."

Rima lifted her head as did Nagihiko's. Their eyes met and it clicked. Rima nodded her head slowly in understanding. "Okay then."

"First of all, when did we drift away?" Nagihiko asked. He grabbed Rima's hand and pulled her away from the school, turning them into an opposite direction. He was taking her to the park so nobody could hear their conversation.

Rima looked up at the sky in deep thought. "I guess when I decided to go against the master's orders and help Nadeshiko," she answered.

Nagihiko nodded. "I see. I was thinking the same. I guess I was just a selfish brat. I wanted to protect Nadeshiko in the beginning, but I let her down. I ended up hiding her past even though I truly want her to remember me. But then I grew scared. What if she hated me? Then I began to hate her and wanted her dead...."

"The insanity..." Rima touched Nagihiko's face. "...has reached you."

Nagihiko's eyes widened at the realization. He fingers met the ones that were caressing his face. His hands trembled at the touch of Rima's delicate fingers. She was right. He had finally become insane just like Rima had. Now he had to control it. And what if he couldn't?

"I remember...I used to sleep with Nadeshiko every night. She would come running to my room crying and begging to sleep with me. It happened so much that we ended up sharing a room together. She was so delicate and fragile. I couldn't possibly think of losing her," he said softly. His voice shook with fear and sadness. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Don't worry. Everything will get better. I promise..." Rima said. "I'll help you. We can get Nadeshiko to remember. Just please...join me..." She held out her hand.

Nagihiko stared at Rima's outstretched hand. His gaze then wandered over to Rima's beautiful and flawless face. Instead of grabbing her hand, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Rima's eyes widened in surprise, but found herself kissing him back. The kiss grew more passionate with each second ticking by. After about two minutes, their lips separated. Both gasped for air.

"Friends?" Rima asked.

"Y-Yeah...." Nagihiko breathed.

They smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

**A/N: You Rimahiko fans should be happy I added Rimahiko for this chapter! Be happy because...it may not return. Jk~ It'll come back soon...uguu~ So yeah~ thanks for the reviews everyone! ^0^ Glad to know you like the story so far~ Please review for me? And maybe you'll get virtual whatever you want~ :D So anyway...yeah~ ^^ REVIEW.**


	18. Enter Hikaru

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Enter Hikaru**

_**I am Hikaru. I am only twelve. I had an asthma attack one day and ended up in the hospital. The next thing I know, I awake and find myself feeling better than usual. My heart rate returned to normal as did my breathing. Others found it a miracle. They said I should have been dead by now. It pained me hearing them saying I should have died. I wondered if they really wanted me to die. I have no idea. To be honest, I never have any idea. All I knew was that I felt better. A whole lot better. Yet somewhere deep inside my heart told me to find this girl. This one girl and tell her something. What girl? Tell her what exactly? I don't know. **_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ugh..." A boy with short blonde hair and big blue eyes awoke with a startle. His alarm clock rang like crazy, slowly dancing its way towards the edge of his nightstand. The boy slipped out out of his bed and stumbled towards his bedroom door paying no mind to the clock that had already crashed into a million pieces on the floor.

His name was Hikaru. Hikaru Ichinomiya.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" His bedroom door flung open revealing Kazuomi standing there with a worried expression. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the crash he had heard was only the alarm clock.

"I'm fine, Grandpa," Hikaru murmured softly. He rubbed his eyelids.

"Are you sure you're ready for school? I mean, I don't want you to be pressured or anything. What if you need me as well? Oh no...I don't know, Hikaru. It feels risky..." Kazuomi fretted.

"It's fine," Hikaru reassured the old man. He rested a hand on his shoulder—or at least attempted to. "The maids will take care of me. Besides, I will have roommates as well," Hikaru said with a small smile. Of course, Hikaru himself was not so sure of this. What if Kazuomi was right? He could collapse during class! The thought made Hikaru shiver.

"If you say so. Get dressed and eat some breakfast. Pack your belongings as well. Then we can head out towards school," Kazuomi instructed before he finally left Hikaru alone.

Hikaru just stood in the middle of his room. His gaze turned towards his broken alarm clock. He walked over towards it and picked up the broken pieces then properly disposing of them in his trash bin. After that, Hikaru got dressed in the Seiyo Academy uniform for boys. He combed his hair neatly and brushed his teeth. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed.

~*~

Nadeshiko laughed as she walked alongside Kukai. It had been awhile since the two actually talked. Nadeshiko finally got over Kairi's death and decided to have more happiness in her life. She would go outside and sometimes play one-on-one basketball with Kukai. Nadeshiko normally won as always whereas Kukai would sit in a corner and pout. Nadeshiko found it relatively funny and cute at the same time.

"And so she just fell in?" Nadeshiko asked between giggled.

Kukai was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Y-Yeah! She was so _angry_ that I thought her head was about to explode!"

"Poor Saaya," Nadeshiko laughed.

"It's nice," Kukai muttered softly.

"Huh?" Nadeshiko looked at Kukai with a confused face.

"I like hearing you laugh. It's really cute. You should do it more often. Seeing you down in the dumps like how you were when Kairi died doesn't fit you very well. You were meant to be happy and laugh," Kukai complimented with a smile.

A light pink blush skittered across Nadeshiko's face. "T-Thank you, Kukai. Again for everything."

Her angelic voice seemed to sing out to Kukai. All he could ever care about was how beautiful and sweet she looked today. Her words echoed through his mind over and over again. His eyes grew hazy as he went into one of his daydreams. He was doing it a lot lately which concerned Nadeshiko greatly. She tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention back.

"Huh? Wha—?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be staring off into space a lot lately," Nadeshiko pointed out.

So she noticed. It was about time. Soon she would notice something else about Kukai. Also the reason why he was acting so strange lately. Kukai turned red. He just only realized this himself. Actually, he always had. But now it seemed to be even more noticeable to him. He was in love with her. Greatly and deeply in love. It burned so much just knowing that Nadeshiko rejected him once.

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. I swear," Kukai assured Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko smiled happily. "Okay!" she said. The school bell rang which startled the two. "Oh no! I'm late for class! I gotta run! Bye, Kukai," Nadeshiko quickly said as she rushed off to class.

Kukai sighed dreamily as he watched Nadeshiko's back turn on him and run off towards the school. He didn't care about going to class right now. It didn't bother him much. He could always go to his next class later, right?

Just as he was about to turn away from the school, a sleek black limo pulled up at the front of the school gates. What was a limo doing here? Especially during school hours! This was odd. Maybe a new student? Kukai decided to go and check it out. Cautiously he walked towards the limo. He then stopped in his tracks.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out of the limousine. It was Hikaru! He finally returned. Kukai used to be close with Hikaru. Not too close, but close enough that they would stop by each other in the halls and talk for a bit. It had been awhile since Hikaru has been at this school. How long has it been? Maybe two or three years? Yes. He remembered it well. Hikaru grew extremely ill when he was about to turn 10 years old. That's when he was taken away. They said he would be fine and be back before they knew it, but he never returned. At least not until now.

When Hikaru's eyes wandered towards Kukai his body seemed to tremble with excitement. "Kukai!" Hikaru yelped happily. He dropped his luggage and ran over towards the older boy—hugging him tightly.

"W-Whoa! It's nice to see you too, Hikaru. Where have you been all this time? I've been pretty worried. Did you know another girl moved into this school? God is she gorgeous! You have to see her! Dude, so many things have changed! Are you alright?" Kukai bombarded the boy with questions and random babbling. It made Hikaru laugh knowing Kukai didn't change.

That's when it hit him. "Wait!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"Did you say that a new girl moved into this school? When? How? What does she look like?" Hikaru asked. There it was again. That feeling. The feeling he was forgetting something. Something he had to do.

"Oh yeah! Her name is Nadeshiko," Kukai said. The way he said her name was as if he had just entered Heaven.

"Nadeshiko...I must meet her! Where is she?" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"Whoa, dude. Slow down. We need to get you settled again," Kukai said.

Kazuomi walked up to the two carrying Hikaru's bags. He smiled without saying a word and bowed. He set down Hikaru's bags and then walked back off towards him limo without saying a thing. Kukai bent down and picked up his belongings and marched off towards the front office.

"Where do you think they will place me?" Hikaru asked.

"Hopefully in our room. I know that you're supposed to be with the seventh graders, but I like hanging out with you. Besides, you said you want to meet Nadeshiko, right? You'll definitely be able to meet her if you hang with me," Kukai said with a wink.

Hikaru just smiled. With all that being done and taken care of, they made their way to the front office where Tsukasa was. Just as Kukai hoped, Tsukasa randomly placed Hikaru in Kukai's dorm. Hikaru was given his schedule and everything was already set. Perfect. Just perfect.

~*~

"Nadeshiko, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine before you had moved here. Hikaru, this is Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko, this is Hikaru," Kukai introduced.

Hikaru turned around and waved his hand at him. Kukai glared at Hikaru knowing what the signal meant. It meant for him to leave. Hikaru gave Kukai an intense look that seemed to plead for him to go. Kukai sighed and left.

"It is nice to meet you, Nadeshiko," Hikaru said with a small smile.

"Oh you are so cute! It is nice to meet you as well. Please forgive me. I have amnesia so I don't remember much. But you do look quite familiar. Do I perhaps know you?" Nadeshiko bowed.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure this is the first time we have met," Hikaru said thoughtfully.

"Kukai told me you wanted to talk to me about something. At least that is what he assumed since he told me you kept bugging him about me," Nadeshiko nervously said with a light blush.

"O-Oh! Yeah. Actually...I did. But I don't know what it is. For some reason, there is this deep pang within my heart that is telling me I need to tell you something. But I don't know what it is," Hikaru said softly. It was true. And it was beginning to annoy me.

Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Hm...maybe you should get some rest. Maybe then you will remember what it is. I have to go now. The guardian meeting is starting soon," Nadeshiko apologized. She quickly then ran off.

Hikaru sighed and tugged at the strands of his blonde hair. This was beginning to get on his nerves. It was something important. Very important. But what was it? It felt like his memory has been yanked right out of his brain. Giving up on trying to remember, he followed Nadeshiko's suggestion to get some sleep and so he did.

~*~

It was Hikaru's first day of school. He skipped yesterday since he thought it was useless starting when he just got here. Instead, he went to his dorm and busied himself by watching TV. When the next day had come, the other boys in his dorm helped him get ready for school. Kukai walked Hikaru to his classes since Hikaru was still fazed over what happened two years ago.

The day passed by smoothly for a first day. Kids would walk up to Hikaru and give him a pat on the back, welcoming him back to school. Hikaru smiled lightly and would laugh. Kukai watched behind the scenes grinning to himself. Nadeshiko sided next to Kukai tapping him on the shoulder. Kukai, who was startled, turned to see Nadeshiko's gracious figure.

"Yo, Nade! What's up?" Kukai smirked.

"Hello, Kukai. I see Hikaru is doing well," Nadeshiko commented nodding her head towards the laughing boy.

"You act like you're his mother. Yet you have just met him," Kukai laughed.

Nadeshiko laughed along with him. "Yeah I guess so. But for some reason, he looks familiar...I don't know why. But every time I see him, my head begins to hurt and my vision blurs. I don't understand..." she whispered.

Kukai immediately stopped laughing and rested the back of his hand against Nadeshiko's forehead. "You're heating up. I think you're trying to remember too much," Kukai said.

"It happens when I am around you as well..." Nadeshiko's body swayed from right to left. Slowly taking a couple steps back, she tripped backwards on a rock. She let out a yelp and shut her eyes tight. Waiting for the impact of the ground, she shivered. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and looked up to see Nagihiko appearing out of nowhere.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later. You're nothing but trouble, Kukai," Nagihiko accused. He groped Nadeshiko's waist, helping her stand up straight.

Kukai glared at Nagihiko. "What happened to your nicer side? What was it? A facade probably? Besides, I still do not understand what you mean! How is Nadeshiko tripping my fault?" Kukai asked in a fierce tone.

Nagihiko pushed Nadeshiko out of the way gently so he could get a better view of Kukai. He stepped closer. "Her memories! Her head is now beginning to spin. Her memories are returning! Ever since that boy came back, Nadeshiko has begun to... begun to..." His voice trembled. "...remember!" he finally finished off with a shout.

"So?" Kukai asked flatly.

Nagihiko grabbed Kukai by the shoulder, squeezing them tightly. He began to fiercely shake Kukai back and forth, making his mind spin. "If she thinks too much she could die! Die from a freaking headache! And it will be all of your fault! I forbid her to be around that brat and you!"

"Nagihiko, please stop!" a voice cried.

Nagihiko immediately stopped and turned to see Nadeshiko sobbing. His expression softened and his grip on Kukai lessened. "Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko ran towards Nagihiko and clung to his arm, crying into his sleeve. There went another one of Nagihiko's perfectly good shirts. He sighed and stroked Nadeshiko's hair just like he used to do when she was little. Nadeshiko silenced herself. She slowly lifted her head and stared into Nagihiko's glowing a nice smooth honey color that matched hers.

"Onii-chan," Nadeshiko mumbled. "You're...my brother...my twin brother...I thought you died..."

Nagihiko's eyes widened. She was already remembering. Already so soon. Nagihiko's face hardened. Should he suppress her memories again? Or should he stay with Rima and help Nadeshiko. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. When he reopened his eyes, he lowered himself to Nadeshiko's height and cupped her face with his hands.

"Yes. It's me. I told you I'd always be there for you, right?" Tears slipped out of Nagihiko's eyes. She was remembering him. It seemed like a miracle almost. He always awaited the day, hoping she would remember him. And now it happened.

"The countdown has begun," Rima murmured softly. She walked up behind Nagihiko suddenly. She smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Nadeshiko closed her eyes, collapsing in Nagihiko's arms. Nagihiko smiled nonchalantly as he watched Nadeshiko's beautiful sleeping face. He scooped her up in his arms. "Yeah." He stared up at the sky. "I have to watch Nadeshiko more carefully. It has begun. The Remembrance." Nagihiko walked over to Kukai. "Please take Nadeshiko back to her dorm."

Kukai raised an eyebrow. At first he was angry at him. His gaze wearily glazed over Nadeshiko and her delicate doll-like frame. He then looked over at Rima who was walking off with Nagihiko conversing about something. Kukai sighed and smiled. He kissed Nadeshiko's forehead before heading off to Nadeshiko's dorm.

Hikaru turned around suspiciously in time just to see Kukai walking off with a sleeping Nadeshiko in his arms. That strange feeling then entered his stomach again. Something he had to tell her. He tugged on a strand of his hair.

"I have to go, sorry!" Hikaru excused himself and ran off in the direction of his own dorm. He needed to rest. Yes. Just rest. More rest will help. He then slowed down. He could hear soft whispers.

"Does he know?"

"Maybe..."

"I heard he is Kairi's replacement..."

"For what?"

"Like I know!"

"Did he know he died though?"

"Well probably not. I did hear he has a memory loss like Nadeshiko though."

"Poor Nadeshiko! She can't even remember me!"

"Get the hell over it."

That's when it hit him. He knew what he had to do now! Hikaru picked up his pace again as he ran even faster than before towards his dorm. Somewhere in his dorm. Somewhere in his dorm were the clues to what he needed to know. It was all coming back to him. Back to his inner soul.

"**Oh dear this is terrible!"**

"**You idiot! How could you let this happen?!"**

SMACK!

"**Owwie! I'm sorry. I didn't know he would remember so soon."**

"**Should we do it?"**

"**Do what?"**

"**Release the secret weapon!"**

"**Oh yes. We shall. He is remembering way too fast. We need to fix it immediately."**

"**Come, Oh Great One! Reveal yourself!"**

"_**Ahahahahahahaha....did someone call me?"**_

"**Yes. We did, Great One. You know what to do. Bring him here. A punishment is awaiting him."**

"_**Of course. My pleasure. Those other two are complete betrayals. They are no longer needed and now I have been summoned once again!"**_

"**Speaking of the failures, bring them and the girl back here too. I have a special surprise for them three..."**

"_**As you wish."**_ Smirk.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating last week! *bows up and down repeatedly* Forgive me! ^^; I was sleeping over at my friend's house. I started typing when I got home but then I grew lazy and again...sorry! ^^; Anyway yeah the story is gonna start getting more action-y...Oh but the so-called "Great One" won't reappear for awhile. So don't expect much. But he/she will reappear near the end of the story once again. And when he/she reappears that means the story is almost over. :3 Oh but the "Great One" is NOT an OC. It'll be an original Shugo Chara character from the anime itself. So yeah. Anyway, it'll be stupid. Ahahaha...oh and Shugo Chara Party finally ended. ___ I don't want a 4th season...I'm tired of the anime...if they wanna continue it, do it in Encore because seriously...T___T I know I don't have to watch it but I am such a perfectionist and always need to finish everything first! D: Anyway, I went to the mall yesterday and bought some new shoes and clothes~ :33 Yay...anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review please! ^o^ I love them reviews~ Virtual goodies for those who do review~ :o**

**P.S. the title of this chapter means we're in Hikaru's arc which will last only a couple chapter so don't worry  
**


	19. Trickery!

**A/N: I own Nothing~ :D**

**Trickery?!**

"Eh? Where am I?" Nadeshiko mumbled softly as she slowly woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, finding herself in her dorm's bedroom.

"So you have woken up," a milky smooth voice similar to hers said.

"Nagihiko!" Nadeshiko said in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Yo," a rough voice greeted. Nadeshiko turned her head to see Kukai standing in a corner. He smiled lightly and waved. "I carried you here. Nagihiko came back over here to talk to you.

"Talk to me...?" Nadeshiko asked softly. "What do you mean? About what?" Confusing rang in Nadeshiko's mind. The last thing she remembered was clinging onto Nagihiko's arm then finding herself fall asleep. Everything after that was blank and such a blur. Her head did still hurt slightly, but not as much as it was earlier.

"Yes. Kukai, if you would," Nagihiko said. He motioned Kukai to leave who did as ordered. Nagihiko took a seat on Nadeshiko's bed. He swiftly grabbed Nadeshiko's hand and held it gently which caused Nadeshiko to blush. "Nadeshiko, we need to talk."

"O-Okay," Nadeshiko shyly said.

"Do you remember what you said to me before you crashed?"

Nadeshiko wracked her brain to try to remember. Instead she got a headache. Clutching her head in agony she groaned in pain. Whenever she tried to remember something, her head began to spin. It hurt so much. But why? Why was her head hurting? It never used to do this before.

"I'm sorry..." Nadeshiko mumbled.

"No it's fine! But...look at me. Really look at me." He brought his face closer to Nadeshiko's. He stared deeply into her honey golden eyes. Nadeshiko did the same, being drawn to his stare. She found herself leaning closer until their lips were centimeters apart.

"You remind me of someone who used to care for me when I was little," Nadeshiko said in a hushed whisper.

Nagihiko—who was still holding Nadeshiko's hand—brung her hand to his cheek. He ran his thumb over the top of her knuckles. Nodding his head nostalgically, he let go letting her hand drop to her side. Nadeshiko was mesmerized as he moved away. She wished their lips had touched, but for some reason it felt wrong. If that did happen, she would feel guilt wash over her body. Guilt was already slowly beginning to engulf her just thinking about kissing him. He looked so similar to her. Maybe that's why? No. It couldn't be. It was something more than that.

"Yes. Exactly. That is exactly what I did. Anything else?" Eagerness rose in his voice.

"My brother...?" Nadeshiko guessed. She wasn't so sure, but yet it felt so right.

Nagihiko's face lightened up. He wrapped his arms around Nadeshiko, pulling her into a heartwarming hug. A blush skittered across Nadeshiko's ivory pale face. Slowly she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She shut her eyes closed and inhaled his sweet intoxicating scent. His scent smelled so familiar. This feeling she felt also felt familiar. Her heart was throbbing now. She began to feel dizzy, but she tried her hardest to stay conscious. Something was building up inside of her. It was a strong and powerful feeling.

"AH!" she screamed. The color from her eyes faded, then slowly returned. She blinked a couple of times. "You are him. You're...my brother!"

Nagihiko pulled away from the hug. Tears were slipping out of his eyes. "Thank god. You remember. You finally remember me!" He held her close again, running his fingers through Nadeshiko's silky long hair.

"I missed you. I missed your embrace, your sweet intoxicating smell. I missed your silky voice and warm breath that you breathed against my skin. I missed everything about you! I missed remembering you the most of all," Nadeshiko breathed.

"I missed you too, Nadeshiko. My dear little sister."

"There is so much I do not know though! I want to remember it all. You will help me, right?"

"I'm sorry. I can't fulfill that promise. But I can promise this though. If you manage to remember it all on your own, we can have a whole day together. Just you and me. Like the old times."

A smile crossed Nadeshiko's face. She nodded happily. "It's a promise!" She flung her arms around his neck. "I'm glad that I finally have gotten to remember my beloved brother."

"And I am glad that my beloved sister remembers me."

The two laughed to their heart's content, holding hands. They giggled and talked throughout the whole day, happy to be in each others memories once again.

~*~

"It's nice, isn't it?" Rima said with a small smile.

Kukai and Rima were in the small mini kitchen of the dorm where Rima was cooking macaroni and cheese. Kukai propped his feet up on the kitchen table and shrugged his shoulders. He was just glad that Nadeshiko was happy once again. It never was nice seeing her down in the dumps.

"Yeah I guess," Kukai mumbled.

"I'm glad that Nagihiko is back to normal again," Rima said. She sat down at the table with her bowl of newly cooked mac and cheese. She slowly picked at her food.

"So this is how he normally is? Kind and happy? Who knew," Kukai joked.

Rima glared at Kukai. "That's not very funny. It's a serious matter. He has already gone insane once. It could happen again. That's why I have a very important job for you, Kukai."

Kukai raised an eyebrow. A job? Now this was new. He never was assigned to do something. Especially a job assigned by a short blonde midget. "What is it?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on Nagihiko," she announced.

"You mean spy on him?" Kukai said ominously.

"Exactly. He could go insane any second, and I need someone to keep guard on him and report to me. It should be easy since you both are in the same dorm and have most of the same classes," Rima said. She gave him the puppy dog look. "Please?"

"Nah, forget it. Why should I do anything for that spoiled brat?" Kukai muttered.

"Pretty please? For Nadeshiko? What if Nagihiko became insane again? She could get hurt!" Rima smirked as she saw Kukai's eyes widen.

He stood up and slammed his hands against the table, shaking it. "I'll do it!" he announced determinedly.

"Thank you!" Rima giggled.

Kukai grabbed his jacket off from the couch and slung it over his shoulder sighing. "Whatever." Kukai headed out of the girls' dorm and down the hallway towards his own dorm. He stared at the ground watching his feet move as they walked. He loved Nadeshiko. Yes he did. But for some reason he felt like he made the worst choice of his life. To spy on Nagihiko? Now that was like suicide.

"Kukai, wait!" a voice called.

Kukai stopped in his tracks and turned around to see the love of his life running after him. Nagihiko was trailing behind her with a suspicious look. Kukai swallowed down his saliva as he was trying to moisten the inside of his throat before it went dry and he couldn't speak. He could see the daggers shooting from Nagihiko's piercing golden eyes.

"Y-Yes, Nadeshiko?" Kukai managed to croak.

Nadeshiko finally caught up to Kukai. She put on her usual sweet smile. "Thank you again for carrying me back to my dorm."

Oh so it was only a thank you. Kukai smiled weakly and nodded. "Well, I guess I better get back to my dorm! I need to rest as well so I will be ready for soccer tomorrow," Kukai said as he searched for an excuse to walk away.

"Oh well okay then. Good luck then! Maybe we can play a one-on-one game of basketball this weekend then," Nadeshiko cheerfully said. She turned around to meet face to face with Nagihiko. She flung her arms around him once more before she skipped back towards her dorm where Rima was standing outside staring.

When it was just Kukai and Nagihiko once again, they continued to walk. It was an awkward silence on their way back to the dorm. Neither one wanted to break the precious silence that held the only peace they may have between them. The only thing that dared to interrupt the silence was the sound of their footsteps echoing throughout the hallways.

"Yo, where were you guys?" a sleek and cool toned voice had said once the two had returned from their trip to Nadeshiko's dorm.

"Ikuto, I thought you'd be out catching fish or something," Kukai said in a surprised tone.

"Or raping little girls," Nagihiko coughed.

Kukai snickered at Nagihiko's little comment. Ikuto shot a death glare at the two and set down the remote. He slowly made his way towards the mini kitchen, not returning even after a couple of minutes of waiting.

"BOO!" a voice boomed behind them.

"Hiyah!" Nagihiko swiftly turned around and kicked Ikuto right in the face leaving behind an imprint of the bottom of his sneakers. Kukai only stood there in shock, his jaw dropping all the way down towards the ground. Ikuto—who was now slammed against a wall—smirked and stood up.

"Wanna fight, girlie boy? Bring it on!" Ikuto purred.

"Please, no fighting! We must show maturity and responsibility for our newcomer," a kingly voice has said.

The three turned around to see Tadase standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Behind him stood a little blonde boy with big innocent eyes and a frail body. Hikaru's face was pale and he was shaking slightly. Kukai's eyes widened in concern and shoved Tadase out of his path. He knelt down to Hikaru's height and placed the back of his hand against Hikaru's forehead.

"Are you alright, Hikaru? You look sick," Kukai mumbled. He was obviously worried for Hikaru.

"Must...tell...Nade..." Hikaru mumbled.

"Nade? What about Nadeshiko," Nagihiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"T-They're coming. Coming...for her. Danger. Dream. Suffer!" Hikaru yelped. He tugged on the rims of his shirt.

"Hikaru!" Kukai shook Hikaru's shoulders. "Spit it out! Who's coming? What are you talking about!" Kukai's face paled each time Hikaru seemed to speak. Everything he kept saying was about some danger. As if he was foreshadowing the future.

"Must tell her! Must tell her everything! Before they get her she must know!" Hikaru shrilled.

Nagihiko seemed to gaze off into dreamland as he thought about Hikaru's warnings. The gears in his brain were whirring faster and faster. It tried to understand. It tried to comprehend. He tried to dig deeper into his memories for a clue. His eyes then widened.

"No."

"_So we work together to keep Nadeshiko's memories astray, right?" Rima made sure she understood what was going on._

"_Exactly. Now listen carefully. If you dare let her remember and don't try to stop it, you both will be executed. We will come back for you both and the girl and kill you three altogether! I will make you wander the asphodel fields forever! Except for our precious Rima-chan, you shall wander the abyss for eternity."_

"_We promise to not let you down!" Nagihiko and Rima said in perfect harmony._

"That can't be! No it can't! If...If Nadeshiko..." Nagihiko shook his head in horror. He backed up into a table, knocking all of the contents along with the table over.

"Oh no. It's happening. He's become a freak again," Kukai murmured. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and ran out of the dorm. "I'll be right back!" he shouted as he ran off down the hallways.

"What?" Kukai found himself unable to move. Something was gripping onto his arm tightly, refusing to let his blood flow to the other side. Slowly turning the crook of his neck around, he saw a deadly Nagihiko. His eyes bored straight through Kukai's soul.

"You. YOU ARE THE REASON WHY NADESHIKO IS IN SO MUCH PAIN AND SUFFER!" Nagihiko threw Kukai against the hallway's walls, almost throwing his back out.

"Nagihiko, calm down! Please!" Rima found herself panting as she ran down the hallway quickly. She wrapped her arms around Nagihiko's waist and pulled him into a warm hug. "Calm down. What is wrong? Why? After I thought all was okay..."

Nagihiko's treacherous and deadly expression faded to concern and worry. "Nadeshiko...they're after her."

"Someone please explain what is going on!" Kukai pleaded as he managed to get up.

"I know what is going on. If you please let me tell," a small voice squeaked.

Everyone turned to see Hikaru standing out in the hallway with a worried expression.

"I know part of Nadeshiko's past. Maybe if she knew some of this, more of her memory will come back. But we need all of Nadeshiko's memory." Hikaru murmured softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nagihiko asked, puzzled. He was still fazed from his sudden outburst.

"We need to stop them. They aren't what they say they are. They...they are..." Hikaru paused for a second before looking back up into their eyes. "They are demons."

Shock, confusion, and fury passed throughout the three. Tadase and Ikuto had hurried outside to see what else was going on. They came out just in time to hear Hikaru's last sentence. Nagihiko stood up and clenched his fists.

"I see. This was just a bloody fucking game. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. No wonder. No angel would kill someone on purpose. They only kill demons. Yet I wonder..." Nagihiko murmured.

"We need Nadeshiko's memories. Lets focus on that first. Then we can deal with these demons later," Rima muttered. She seemed aggravated that she had been working for demons the whole time.

"I just hope what Hikaru says is a lie," Nagihiko prayed softly.

"Yeah...hopefully..."

**A/N: Feel free to bash. You see, this story is becoming different than what I hoped. And it is now becoming more fantasy-like? And maybe even less Kukade. YOU KNOW WHAT THIS STORY FEELS FREAKING RIMAHIKO! D: TT____TT I'm about ready to give up on this story. But don't worry, I won't~ :P I will add more Kukade soon. So please do not fret Kukade lovers! Yeah the story is also getting more angsty...Ugh...yeah I am beginning to dislike the story but if you guys still want updates, I will still update since I love you all and besides, you have supported me this far! Anyway yeah please review and tell me your HONEST opinion on the story so far! Maybe even give some suggestions~ Because I feel like this story is epic fail so far~ x3**


	20. The Past Is Revealed

**A/N: I own nothing**

**The Past Is Revealed**

Hikaru hung his head low in shame. It was all of his fault. It was his fault Nagihiko went psychotic on Kukai once again. He was now kneeling beside Kukai, making sure he was okay. He kept saying he was sorry over and over again. Kukai kept saying that it was okay. Yet Hikaru knew it was not okay. It was far from okay. It was terrible. All of this. And now all Hikaru wanted to do was to fix it. Fix all of this dreadful pain everyone was suffering. And it was all because of this one girl. Nadeshiko. Her problem was causing so much pain for everyone, yet she did not know it. She probably never would because everyone would put on a smile just for her. But now, she knew. She knew it all.

"W-What do you mean they're after me?" a soft and melodic voice trembled.

Everyone froze except for Ikuto and Tadase who were also clueless. Nagihiko lifted his head to see Nadeshiko standing before everyone. Her face was etched with worry. Nagihiko quickly stood up to his feet and walked over to Nadeshiko in a hurried way.

"Nadeshiko, I can explain," he said in a voice that hoped she would understand.

"Yeah. Sure. Explain. Yet why? Why are you all hiding something? What is it? My past?" she presumed.

"No! Nadeshiko, that isn't it! Please do listen to me. I can't tell you everything yet but still, please understand," Nagihiko pleaded. He couldn't let her go once again. No. Not ever again.

"Then tell me, what is going on! Why do you all want to confuse me even more?" Nadeshiko murmured with a sad look on her face.

Hikaru's head was burning with pain when he stared at Nadeshiko. He clutched his head in agony. Nadeshiko turned around to notice this.

"Hikaru!" Nadeshiko cried. "Are you—" Pain. The same pain Hikaru was having in his own head. It was a fight they had to learn to survive through in their mind. They looked at each other, understanding they both experienced the same pain.

"Something else. There is something more...something..." Hikaru kept murmuring.

"What is it," Nadeshiko as, sliding closer towards Hikaru.

"The Fujisaki family...you're a...a..." Hikaru mumbled. The pain grew even worse. "Research...death...all the blood. The horrors..."

"What is he talking about?" Nadeshiko asked to herself.

Nagihiko seemed to ponder on about what Hikaru meant. It then went back to that very fateful day. The day when he murdered Kairi. His eyes widened in horror at the memory. He remembered peering of Kairi's shoulder to see what he was doing on the computer. He was always suspicious of that kid. But when he saw that he was looking up on the Fujisakis, that's when he cracked. He now realized Kairi's soul and memories were inside Hikaru's body. But how? And why? It made no absolute sense. Then again, that didn't matter right now. Not when they lived in a world filled with nonsense.

"You're a Fujisaki," Nagihiko said flatly.

"Wait. What!? That's impossible. I heard all of the Fujisakis have died. So how could I be a Fujisaki?" Nadeshiko asked in surprise. It was impossible. No way would she be a Fujisaki. She stared down at her hands, flexing her fingers.

Nagihiko knelt down next to Nadeshiko and sighed. "The truth is revealed. You, my dear, are a Fujisaki. The next one to inherit all of those golden riches they have always kept," Nagihiko explained. "You are the only Fujisaki left alive."

"What? That's impossible! If you're my brother you should be alive. I know you are alive," Nadeshiko said with her voice cracking. No. She wouldn't accept this! This couldn't be the real truth. He was lying. Obviously lying.

"I'm not lying, Nadeshiko. You are a Fujisaki," Nagihiko said. "And...I'm not even alive like you think I am."

"Are you implying you're just a mirage of him!" Nadeshiko cried. No. No! This could not be happening.

"I'm sorry, Nadeshiko. I'm not a mirage, but I am Nagihiko. Just...not alive?" he said unsure. He didn't know how to put it into more sensible words. It almost seemed impossible for him. He sighed and ran a couple of fingers through Nadeshiko's violet hair.

Nadeshiko stood up fiercely and ran off down the hall, tears sparkling on her pale face. It was impossible! She didn't believe in souls or ghosts or even the fact she was a Fujisaki. They were just liars. All of them. She picked up her pace faster and faster.

"Nadeshiko!" I cried. My pink strawberry hair was flowing behind me as I found Nadeshiko crying as she ran down the hallways.

Nadeshiko stopped and looked up to see me waving at her. When I saw her tear stained face though, I knew automatically that something was wrong. I hurried my way toward her asking what was wrong. She mumbled some inaudible words.

"What?" I asked.

"They are liars! Liars!" Nadeshiko cried.

"Tell me what happened," I demanded. I wanted to help her. I honestly did.

Nadeshiko began to sputter out the whole entire story. I raised an eyebrow when she finished. I didn't want to believe the story. I honestly didn't. But it was hard not to believe seeing as I believed in all of this fairytale stuff. I was kind of mythical in a way. I used to believe people had guardian characters. I would keep adding more guardian characters for me and everything. But this was a totally different story. Something way too hard to believe.

~*~

**Nadeshiko's POV**

My chest was burning from all the crying I had recently done. It really hurt. And I hated it. I honestly did. Tears stained my almost albino face and my golden eyes were glimmering because of it. After I had spilled the whole story on what had happened, I seemed to calm down. My mind felt more at ease. Maybe because Amu was a person I could rely on. She would never let me down, right?

"I think he may be telling the truth about you being a Fujisaki though," Amu said sullenly.

"Why! Why do you take his side!" I cried. I couldn't believe it. The only person I could put my trust on was siding with the enemy!

_SLAP!_

My eyes widened. I slowly raised my hand to my right cheek, placing my delicate fingers on where Amu had just slapped me. Tears began to brim my eyes once again.

"I'm sorry, Nadeshiko, but think about it! You have amnesia!" Amu cried.

"So? It's easy for people to lie about my past!" I screamed. Nobody could or would understand now. It was just me and me alone.

"Do you even know who the Fujisakis look like?" Amu spat, her fingers curling into a tight fist.

"Who?" I asked in a snooty way.

"I'll show you then!" she said as she grabbed my hand. She yanked my arm harshly over back towards our dorm. She shoved me inside and then motioned for me to stay. She disappeared into the bedroom and came back holding a picture frame. She shoved it in my face.

The picture frame shown five people in it. In the middle was an old lady with gray hair. Her face was kind and smiling sincerely. On the far right of the picture was a young beautiful lady. She had pale lilac hair and her eyes were a deep brown. Her skin was creamy and smooth. She seemed serious yet that only added to her beauty. On the left of the picture was a man who looked girlie a bit but yet still had some manly features. His hair was long and a deep purple. Near the front of the picture in front of the old lady were two twins. One with their hair up. One with their hair down.

"Th-That's me," I murmured softly as I traced the outlines of each person in the picture.

"Yes. That is you and your family plus Nagihiko. I doubt Nagihiko is dead if he's with you right now. Now that _has_ to be a fluke. But you being a Fujisaki is the truth," Amu said flatly.

I stared at Amu seriously for a couple of seconds as I looked for any signs of lies. But her face was straight and serious. She must have been telling the truth. My face was pained and I don't know if I could handle such a truth. Yet I had to, right? I let out a deep sigh.

"Okay. I believe I am a Fujisaki. Yet why would Nagihiko lie about me being the only one left alive?" I asked in confusion.

"I am just confused about it as you are, Nadeshiko," Amu said.

"Wait. How did you get this picture?" I asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh. You see, Nadeshiko, you used to go to this school when you were younger. And you were my best friend. You lived in this dorm. Yet one day you never came back to this school. Ever," Amu said. Her expression drooped slowly.

"Oh, Amu! I am so sorry!" I cried as I charged into my friend's arms.

Amu smiled down upon me as she gently hugged me back. I knew for sure now that she was definitely someone I could count on.

~*~

"I think I should talk to her," Nagihiko murmured as he got up from his seat.

"No, I will. I need to anyway," Kukai said as he got up weakly. His back still severely hurt but he knew he could still manage. He gave Nagihiko a weak grin.

"You can't! You're injured because of me," Nagihiko said sadly as he hung his head in shame.

"Nah it's fine. Honestly," Kukai said. He really wanted to talk to her. He needed to talk to her.

"No. Let me come to you and let me talk to you both," I said with a confident smile.

"Nadeshiko, I am so sorry!" Nagihiko began as he walked over to me.

"It's fine. Honestly. Please stop with all of the sorry this and sorry that," I demanded as I pushed Nagihiko gently out of the way.

I walked over to Kukai and stared down at him with a menacing glare. He winced slightly. Maybe because his back was thrown out? I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Amu was keeping watch as she carefully watched me walk around the group glaring.

"Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, come with me. We all need to talk," I said while giving a malevolent look at the three.

The three exchanged glances and gulped deeply. In sync they got up and followed me down the hall. They all wondered where in the world I was leading them. To be honest, I didn't know myself. But it had to be in private. And it definitely needed to be sound proof because I had a lot of yelling to do. That's when it hit me. I knew where to go now! Tsukasa's office! All I need to do is kick that jaunty principle out of his office and then we could really get down to business.

When we all arrived at Tsukasa's office, I didn't dare hesitate to knock. The door swung open and the cheerful principle we all know and love appeared.

"Oh why hello, Nadeshiko-san!" Tsukasa chirped.

"May you please leave? I must talk to my friends in a soundproof area," I said in a monotone yet still sickeningly sweet tone.

"Why but of course, Nadeshiko-san! I was about to take my break anyway. Have fun!" Tsukasa said gleefully as he walked off down the hall.

Well that was easier than I thought.

I trotted inside the office while the others followed suit. When everyone was gathered inside, I shut the door and locked it so nobody could see or hear our conversation. I took a seat in the big comfy spinning chair Tsukasa normally would sit in. I propped my elbows up against his desk and stared intently at the others with a raise eyebrow.

"Explain. Now."

Nagihiko stepped forward and inhaled a deep breath. "I'll start," he said softly.

"Okay. Begin," I said as I leaned back in my chair. I wanted to know about my past. And I wanted to know about it now. At least just a little bit would be nice.

_It all started way back when we were still elementary students. We were at least seven or eight at the time. Anyway, I could remember it all very well. It was a weekend after school. I remember it was a week after the match that I heard you won against Kukai. I was so proud of you. And so was Mama and Papa. _

"_Oh, Nadeshiko! Look! You're in the newspaper!" Mama shouted in glee. She rushed into the living room and showed Nadeshiko the newspaper._

_Nadeshiko stared at the newspaper and read the headline. Her eyes widened and glistened in excitement. "That is so cool! Nagi, look! I'm in the paper!" she giggled._

_I heard Nadeshiko call my name. I quickly hurried downstairs to see. "Really?" I walked over to Nadeshiko's side and peered over her shoulder. My face lighted up with happiness. "That's wonderful, Nadeshiko! Who knew you'd be Kukai. He's so good at sports too," I congratulated._

"_But I think Nagi is a better basketball player than I am," Nadeshiko giggled._

_I hugged my sister tightly and kissed the top of her head. Nadeshiko giggled happily and hugged me back, clinging onto my shirt. If only happiness could last forever like this. Sadly once I saw my father walk through the door with a pained expression, I automatically knew something bad was about to happen._

"_Honey, we need to talk," Father said to Mother._

"_Eh? What is it?" Mother asked as Father led her to the kitchen._

_Nadeshiko looked at my with big round scared looking eyes. I patted her head, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. That no pain would come to her. Nobody would hurt her. Because I would be standing in front of her, sacrificing myself for her._

_I could now hear screaming from the kitchen. My eyes widened with worry. I told Nadeshiko I would be right back and slowly crept towards the kitchen door. I could hear the end of their conversation._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mother kept repeating._

"_If you are sorry then do as I say! Off to America they go!" Father ordered._

_The door to the kitchen suddenly swung open. I quickly ran back to where Nadeshiko was so it wouldn't seem like I was eavesdropping. Even though I was. Father came towards us and looked down on us with a sad smile. I couldn't bear to stand it._

"_I'm sorry, but you must go to America," Father said softly._

_My eyes widened. What?_

"_It's true," Mother joined in. "I am sorry, but please do as your father says. Nagihiko, I am counting on you to protect Nadeshiko, alright?" _

_My body was frozen in fear. No way! No way was this actually happening. We were being separated? Why? Was it because of the war? Yes. It probably was. World War ll was going on. Yet why were we being shipped to America? Did we just not bring them into this war? Aren't we enemies?_

"_But are we not enemies with America?" I asked._

"_We are, but they are sadly winning. They will probably be able to protect you better than Japan," Mother said. Tears brimmed her eyes. I knew this was hard for her. It was harder for us though._

_Nadeshiko was sprawled on the ground crying her eyes out. She crawled to her mother's ankle and held tightly onto her leg. "No mommy! Don't go! Don't make me go!" Nadeshiko whined._

"_I'm sorry. But you leave tomorrow," Mother said softly. "We have let you suffer two years of this. And now that we have brung the USA into this it is even more dangerous for you two."_

"_No! I refuse!" I cried. They couldn't do this to me!_

"_I'm sorry..." Mother said softly._

_~*~_

_The next day we were now facing our parents at the airport. Everyone had distressed looks on their faces. Nadeshiko was bawling as she clung onto my hand. This was where we said goodbye. But I knew it couldn't be forever, right? _

"_I promise we shall meet up again someday," Mother said softly with a kind smile. She hugged us both before letting us depart._

_We began to walk away before Father came up behind us and gave us a bear hug, wishing for our safety. We nodded and continued our walk as they called our flight number. Soon we were aboard the plane, unable to see our parents' loving faces ever again. I kept telling myself it was okay. That we would meet up again someday. It wasn't over. No. Not yet._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Screams of terror echoed throughout the plane as everyone rushed around crying and looking for protection. My heart began to race. I held Nadeshiko close to me. It was three hours into the plane ride and we were under attack. I asked what was happening. Others told me it was a terrorist attack. Who though? All I knew was that I was scared deeply. It was traumatizing. Especially since Mother told me to protect Nadeshiko._

_Then it happened._

_The plane slowly dove straight down, causing me to fall backwards with Nadeshiko in my arms. A wave of terror passed through my body as we swiveled down farther and farther. The terrorists were gathering their parachutes and jumped out of the plane safely before it..._

_CRASH!_

"_Nagihiko! NAGIHIKO!!!!" I could hear sobbing and screaming as someone pushed me lightly._

_My eyes slowly fluttered open to see a bloody Nadeshiko. Her arm was bruised and there were many deep cuts covering her body. Her skull looked like it has cracked since most of the blood was spurting from her head. _

"_I'm glad you're okay," Nadeshiko mumbled when she saw that I had woken up._

"_Are you alright, Nadeshiko?" I managed to say weakly._

_My body was numb and I couldn't move at all. Yet I felt so sticky and wet. Then I realized I was covered in a pool of blood. My blood. My head began to become dizzy. I could see my life flash right before my eyes._

_Nadeshiko nodded her head nimbly._

"_Don't leave me..." Nadeshiko whimpered._

"_I'm sorry, Nadeshiko..." I mumbled. "I failed to protect you, now didn't I?" This was it. The end of my life._

"_NO! I won't allow you to die! No! Never!" Nadeshiko cried._

"_I love you, Nadeshiko..." That was all. All I could now see was darkness. Nadeshiko's pleads and cries were now fading away. The pain slowly faded as well. Was this how...death felt like? It felt so peaceful and painless. I felt relieved._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Yes this is a two part chapter sorta. But anyway I know so much angst but ugh...I can't help it! And I know the flashback was lame but...I'm lame at writing but oh well! At least I updated, right? Anyway, I hope you are all happy with this chapter because I tried my hardest to make it good. Oh and in case you haven't noticed, at first it starts in Amu's POV then it switches to Nadeshiko's POV. From now on throughout the story until the end is Nade's POV now since she already told everything Amu knew until this very point. Anyway the flashback was obviously in Nagi's POV. But yea. I hope you all enjoyed! ^-^ This was 8 pages long! W00t! Anyway please do review and tell me what you think~ And maybe I'll give you a virtual item of your choice! :D**


	21. Oh No! We're Under Attack!

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Oh No! We're Under Attack!**

My eyes widened in complete and utter horror. Maybe I didn't want to know about my past anymore. My body began to tremble and my vision was starting to blur. Was it just me or is the room spinning? I clutched my head in agony and groaned.

"Please tell me this is a joke," I begged.

"Nadeshiko, I'm sorry but it's the truth. I'm dead. And so is Rima," Nagihiko said flatly.

Rima glared at Nagihiko. "Why did you tell her that!" she hissed.

Hot tears filled my eyes. "I-Is it true, Rima? Y-You are dead...?"

Rima nodded her head slowly, hanging her head in shame. I began to realize they weren't lying. They really were dead. But then how could they be down here? How could they feel pain? How can I even see them? So many questions ran through my head. If they were dead, does that mean they are ghosts?

"We're supposed to protect you," Nagihiko said.

"Protect me? Protect ME!? Do you even know the pain you have brought to me! Just you two being here is a burden on my life!" I exclaimed. I couldn't stand it anymore. Yes people, I was becoming insane.

"...your memories..." Rima mumbled.

"Wha—?" I stared at Rima with confusion.

"He meant we were supposed to protect your memories! Keep them away from your mind. But we failed. Now we all will be killed," Rima said harshly.

"How can you die if you're already_ dead,"_ I seethed.

"They will either burn our souls or make us wander the Abyss forever. Being in the Abyss for too long can drive you crazy. So crazy, it can tear your soul apart," Rima concluded.

"What else should I know about my past?" I asked.

"Well you did used to go to this school," Nagihiko mumbled.

"Really? Is that how Amu has that picture of our family? Is that why when I first came here, it felt familiar?" I kept pressing.

Nagihiko nodded his head slowly and held his hands up. "Yes. Exactly."

"But now that it has been revealed, we should prepare for a battle," Rima firmly said.

"Are you kidding me! Are you implying you want to take on the _Great One_?" Nagihiko sputtered in complete surprise.

"Not just that. Our Master as well should be punished. Tricking us and bringing us to a world of Hell. What have I done to go to freaking Hell?" Rima muttered as she flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder.

Nagihiko only shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe because you have no heart, but instead a black hole."

"Shut up!" Rima shot at him.

"I wonder what happened after you died," I spoke up softly. I wanted them to stop fighting desperately. This was about me. Nothing else!

Nagihiko lifted his head and gazed into my honeysuckle eyes. "I only heard you calling my name and someone shaking me violently. Then it all faded away and I was swallowed up by darkness. The last thing I saw was of you sitting in a small dark room with a bunch of other kids in there just lounging around. I heard someone yelling and...well I don't know," Nagihiko murmured.

"Headmaster..." I said in a shaky whisper.

"What?" Rima looked at me with confused eyes.

Kukai stood at the back of the room, memories flooding into his mind. He remembered he was bouncing his basketball as he innocently passed a huge house filled with pained looked and scrawny bodies. He used to hear screaming from there. It would scare him. All he knew it was an orphanage. So he thought the kids were just crying in there. And yes they were crying. But Kukai would and could never understand what happened in there. That was until he actually saw me lying down in the cold dirty snow.

"That orphanage must've sucked, huh?" Kukai spoke up.

I lifted my head and smiled at Kukai weakly. I nodded. "Yes. It was just plain awful. I am sorry you had to see me in such a terrible state," I apologized.

"No it's okay. I was actually glad. Or else you could have died."

Everyone else in the room (which was basically only Nagihiko and Rima) were completely lost in our conversation. They probably didn't know about mine and Kukai's first meeting. I could remember it all. That one fateful day. I was relieved and glad he had found me. That he noticed my bloody figure. I was saved from that terrible lady. That lady who had taken me away.

Away...away...away...

My head began to ache once again. It was a powerful surging pain. I groaned.

"_Awh what's wrong?"_

"Oh no...it's the Great One! She has already arrived?!" Rima cried. She frantically looked at me in horror. "We have to hi—"

"That won't be necessary considering I'm already here," a beautiful and nonchalant voice said.

Everyone in the room turned to face the back of the room in a dark corner. My body seemed to freeze in fear. What was going on? I was completely confused. I didn't know what was going on at all. I inched closer to Kukai and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. Kukai looked back down at me and held me protectively close to him.

A girl about two inched taller than Kukai and maybe one or two years—heck maybe even three—stepped out of the dark corner. She had big lilac eyes. Her hair was long and knee-length. But it was tied up in two slim blonde pigtails so it was waist-length at the moment. She wore a black dress that flared out and knee-length black boots. She smirked and made a little wave gesture with her hand.

"U-Utau!" Rima's eyes widened in horror.

"Awh look, it's my used-to-be best friend! Someone who just left me there in the alleyway and get _raped!_" Utau hissed.

"Who is Utau?" I asked in a scared tone.

"My best friend. Or so I thought..." Rima's voice trailed off but soon picked up again. "Utau I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. It's just that..."

"Don't give me that crap! Don't you know how it feels to be raped by a stranger? With someone else dick being fucking pushed in and out of you! Maybe I should teach you a fucking lesson you little bitch!" Utau cursed.

"U-Utau I'm sorry..." Rima cried.

"Sorry don't cut in now does it? I ain't gonna give you no slack anymore. Millenia. A damned millenia I have been waiting to get my revenge. And now I have an excuse to execute you! Along with the twins," Utau said in a harsh and deadly tone. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders and reached out to grab my arm.

"No!" I screeched and slapped Utau's hand away.

"How did you even become the Great One, Utau?" Rima asked before Utau could reach out again to me.

"I have my ways just like you have yours," Utau said flatly. She then outstretched her hand again towards me.

Nagihiko stepped up in front of me and Kukai. After that, it all happened so fast. There was a loud BAM and a THWACK! SLAP!

"Why you little—" Utau growled.

"Take this, betrayer!" Rima screamed as she leaped up high in the air with a chair. She fell down gracefully, slamming the chair on top of Utau's head.

"OUCH! That is it you, little piece of crap!" Utau muttered as she rubbed the wound on her head.

"Kukai, get Nadeshiko out of here! Quick!" Nagihiko shouted as he just recovered from a blow in the face. He quickly focused on the battle in front of him once again and pulled out his naginata out of nowhere. He swung it around like a weed whacker and attempted to chop Utau's head off with it.

Kukai nodded his head stiffly and picked me up in his arms. A blush skittered across my face as he began to run as fast as he could away from the battle. My heart was racing fast. I was scared. Confused. Worried.

"No! She must not be out of my sight!" Utau screeched as she tried to chase after us out the door, but Rima and Nagihiko kept her distracted and away from us.

Kukai kept on running, almost panting at least. He then stopped in front of a large looming mansion. He sighed deeply and pushed the front gates open easily. I wanted to question him why he was breaking into someone else's home, but I decided to leave the matter alone.

"Oh dear god..." I said slowly. "I-I remember this place."

**A/N: w00t we finally revealed the Great One~ Lol I chose Utau for who knows why but yeah...see?!?! SHE IS NOT OC...SHE IS PEACH-PIT'S OC! :D Yaaay~ Haha~ More info on Nade's past is coming up soon and also we will be able to get some action in here and also some Kukade fluff~ Yes there was cursing...yes this is all written but a 13 yr old who turned 13 on April 18th this month. YES I am crazy. But oh well. Just review and make me happy because I feel kinda' sad~ But I have been playing Pokemon a lot lately so that kinda cheers up my mood~ :3 Also reading Maximum Ride so yeaaa :P REVIEWWW~ PLEASE!  
**


	22. Haunted House of Memories

**A/N: I own nothing**

**NOTICE: I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME ON HERE. IT WILL NOW BE: xoBitterSweetox JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW BEFORE I MAKE THE CHANGE :3  
**

**Haunted House of Memories**

"You will_ never_ understand how I have felt! Never!" Utau screamed in her high pitched voice. She twirled her hand around up above her head and brung it down, a ball of energy shooting out and hitting Rima in the stomach.

"Oof!" Rima stumbled backwards. She reached out for Nagihiko's arm for balance. "Yes I do! I was—"

"I don't _care!_ It's not like you were raped your damned self!" Utau cried as she began throwing more balls of energy towards Rima.

"But I was raped myself," Rima said in an almost inaudible voice. She looked up at Utau with big and wide eyes filled with pain and hurt. One of her best friends that she decided to betray and leave behind. The memory was slowly flooding back into her mind.

"_Rima! Help! Please!" Utau screamed in terror as one of the shadows reached out and grabbed Utau by the arms._

_Rima stood there with her eyes widened with fright. She looked around and saw an opening out of the ally. Without thinking, she ran off as she left Utau behind. _

_Utau's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend had just left her here to be raped. Tears slipped out of her eyes as her clothes were being ripped off and unknown men began to touch her body. _

"_KYAAAAAAAA!"_

"You...will...pay!" Utau growled between each shot of energy shooting from her hands.

"Utau, this is all a huge mistake! Please!" Rima cried.

"Pfft yeah right! Just shut up and die!"

"NO!"

BAM!

"_Nadeshiko darling, come downstairs to eat!"_

"_Coming, Mother."_

"_Ugh, I don't want to go to school today."_

"_Awh, but we have to, Nagi!"_

"_I know. So let's go!"_

"This is my...home. My mansion," I murmured softly. I lifted my hand and pressed it against one of the walls. "Maybe I can find out more of my past here! It could reveal all I wish to know!"

"Probably, but we should just stay low. I mean, what if they find us here," Kukai said as he walked after me who was heading up a staircase.

"It's so dark. Where's the light switch?" I wondered aloud. I felt around on the wall until I found what I thought was the switch. I flicked the hallway light switch on, but no light appeared. I frowned and kept flicking the switch up and down.

"Maybe the electricity is broken? I mean, the house really is old," Kukai suggested.

"But it's so hard to see..." I whined.

Kukai reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He turned it on and flipped it open. Light emanated from the phone, shining a bright light. "There. That should be better."

I nodded my head happily in agreement. "Okay then, let's go!" I hurried forward down the hallway with Kukai trailing behind me. I moved my head this way and that to see if there was anything interesting. We crossed through many halls and we wandered almost every floor and looked in every room. We were soon enough at the second to top floor. I carefully walked down the hallway, passing a light purple door. My eyes narrowed at the door and I backed up. I stared up at the door with wide eyes. On the door was written: _"Nadeshiko Fujisaki"_.

"T-This is it! My room," I breathed. I began to hyperventilate as I reached out towards the doorknob. My skin was practically crawling right now! Static went up my right arm as I touched the doorknob, opening the door.

Kukai looked over my shoulder as he tried to look into the dark room. I walked in and moved out of his way so that way he could also get in. Kukai shone the light from his cell phone around the room. I gasped. I was almost near to tears. It was my room. My room that contains all information of myself.

The walls were a lilac color and my bed was pink with a cherry blossom pattern on the comforter and bed sheets. A naginata was hung above the head of the bed. There were fans pinned up on one side of the wall. A bunch of beautiful silk kimonos was strewn across the floor. It felt so magical. It was as if a miracle had hit me right in my face.

A small giggled escaped my lips. "This is it! My room! My room! All my memories being locked in here!"

Kukai chuckled slightly and smiled. "Yeah. Now, wanna hide out in here?"

"Really? In my room?! That would be so awesome! Definitely! Oh please I would love that!" I giggled.

I ran to one of the drawers in a corner of my room. I opened up a drawer and found a small purple diary. My eyes widened and more excitement began to fill myself. I tried to open the diary, but then realized there was a little lock attached. I frowned. Now this really sucked. I really wanted to read what was inside.

"Can't you just use the hairpin in your hair to pick lock it?" Kukai suggested.

"Yes!" I yanked out the bobby pin in my hair which made me wince a bit. I stuck the bobby pin in the lock and fiddled around with it until I heard a _'click!'_ "I got it!" I victoriously said.

"Awesome," Kukai congratulated. He strode over to where I was sitting on the floor and peered over my shoulder as I flipped the diary open.

I went all the way to the back of the diary to the last entry. Maybe the last entry could jog my memory. I immediately found the last entry that I wrote. My eyes sparkled with excitement.

"_Date: December 7, 1941_

_Dear Diary, _

_I was watching the news today. I may just be young, but still I can understand what the news said. Anyway, the news said that we had bombed Pearl Harbor. I don't know why, but the Americans seem angry. Maybe because of the bombing? Well I heard Mother and Father talking about maybe sending me and Nagi off to America. But why? Is it really that dangerous? But I wonder, won't we get hurt...? I mean, World War II is going on! I am scared...but I guess I should be brave for Nagi. Anyway, that is all. Bye bye!_

_Love, Fujisaki Nadeshiko"_

"Whoa...around World War II...amazing..." I murmured. "Hey, Kukai, you were a part of my flashback. That means you knew the whole time, right...?"

Kukai looked at me in shock. "Of course not. I...I barely knew you back then. All I knew was that you were a Fujisaki. Yeah when you came back, you reminded me of that girl from back then. But I wasn't so sure," Kukai said softly.

"I remember a promise..." I said in a soft voice. I closed my eyes in concentration.

"What promise?" Kukai asked.

"I don't know. A promise I made with you," I murmured.

"Oh now I know! The promise that we made. That we would play one-on-one basketball maybe next week or something. But then you suddenly disappeared," Kukai said quickly as the memory came back to him.

My eyes widened in excitement. "Yes! I remember! I can remember all of it now. Everything..."

"The amnesia is wearing off then," Kukai said with a grin. "Nice to have you back, Fujisaki."

I grinned. Yes. I remembered it all. All of the painful memories. It was like being in this house brought it all back to me. Everything that I needed to know was flooding back into my mind. I smiled gently at Kukai and flung my arms around his neck. I was so happy that I had it all back. All of my memories. All of those painful memories. But yet there was so much more I needed to remember. So much more that would key in everything. Like for example, how my parents died.

"So..." Kukai said, his voice trailing off. I could tell his face was bright red. Especially since I was still hugging him tightly.

"You know what, I will," I said boldly.

"Wha—?" Kukai looked at me with a puzzled look.

"I'd love to go out with you. Now that I remember," I said with a small smirk.

"O-Oh yeah..." Kukai's face was now definitely a bright red.

I was also blushing. I could feel my face heating up as I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. Kukai's eyes widened, but ignored the sudden action. Instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist as he brung me in closer.

**A/N: Yeah this chapter was rushed but that was because I really wanted to update it...and yea...lol...anyway, please do review and etc...so yea~~**


	23. Captured and No or Go?

**A/N: I Own Nothing**

**Captured and Go or No?**

"Rima!" Nagihiko screamed as he reached out his hand towards the faint blonde girl.

Rima was laying on the ground, motionless. Her eyes were open though as if she was asleep with her eyes open. Her mouth was open in an 'o' shape and blood was trickling down the corner of her mouth. Nagihiko's eyes widened in fear and terror.

"What did you do to her," Nagihiko asked in a low and cold deadly tone.

"She's only knocked out. It isn't as if I killed her," Utau said with a flip of her hair.

"B-But she looks so lifeless..." Nagihiko murmured. His voice began to crack.

"Of course! Because she's already dead!" Utau cried as she did a roundhouse kick in the face.

Nagihiko cried out in pain and knelt over, caressing his face. Blood was trickling down his forehead, leaving behind a red streak. He couldn't stand this anymore. None of it. He was beginning to go mad again. It felt practically hopeless now. He stood up slowly, grinning menacingly.

"Ahahaha...hahaha...haha..."

Utau arched an eyebrow. She stared at him suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm just fine! Who I'm worried about is you," Nagihiko said with that creepy grin still plastered on his face.

Utau slowly backed towards the principal's desk, knocking a couple of items over. Her eyes widened in fear. "W-What do you mean?"

"_**I'm gonna kill you, bitch. That's what I mean!"**_

Nagihiko pulled out his naginata out of nowhere and began to twirl it around above his head. He brought it down gently right in front of Utau and then swung it back up. That was when it all started. The real fight.

Utau jumped up over Nagihiko and kicked him in the face, landing gracefully on her feet. She smirked as she did so. Nagihiko hit the wall behind him, almost losing his balance. He quickly got back up on his feet and swung his naginata at her, almost cutting her neck.

"You are gonna be sent to the Abyss where you belong!" Utau screeched as she grabbed Nagihiko's arm. She twisted it fully clockwise and then pushed him against the wall, slamming his face in. She got her right foot and pressed it hard against his back. She then brought her face close to his. "Lookie here~! It seems I have finally got you in a tough position, hm?"

"Y-You ain't g-gonna w-w-win..." Nagihiko choked.

"Oh really? They didn't make me the oh-so-famously-called _Great One_ for no reason, now did they?" Utau said with a small smirk.

"Y-You don't deser—" Nagihiko went into a coughing frenzy. Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Shuddup!" Utau screamed as she tried to twist Nagihiko's arm even further. "They gave me a good deal here! They knew I was such a malevolent child when they first found me wandering the Abyss! They knew because of my evil and dark pure hatred for Rima that I would make a wonderful fighter. Easy to train! At first I was an assassin...but I have gained greater heights! They decided to make the successor of the Great One who is known to be the greatest assassin ever! The Great One never loses! NEVER! AND I WILL NEVER LET RIMA WIN THIS ROUND! THAT BETRAYER!"

_Snap!_

Nagihiko winced.

"Oh, so your arm has finally cracked? About time!" Utau said as she released Nagihiko.

"Yeah...but even so....my plan has worked...." Nagihiko said in a raspy voice.

"What?!" Utau stared at him suspiciously.

"We held you up this whole time, forgetting your main priority: Nadeshiko. She is probably far from you now. You'll be in trouble for forgetting your mission," Nagihiko said with a small smirk.

"Oh dear, silly me!" Utau said in a sarcastic voice. "But FYI: I was not supposed to just capture her, but you two as well! I guess I better just take you both in first. Then I shall come back after your precious Nadeshiko. That way you can no longer interfere!"

Utau snapped her fingers, and as if on cue rope began to tie around Nagihiko's and Rima's arms and legs. She flashed an innocent smile and then snapped her fingers once more. "Ciao for now!"

Nagihiko's smirk disappeared as he was magically being taken away. His body dissolved into thin air as he was carried to the worst place imaginable. Where his master was.

Utau smiled satisfyingly. "Don't worry, Nadeshiko, 'cause you're next."

* * *

I pulled away from Kukai's lips and smiled up at him with a huge red blush covering my face. Kukai was blushing as well. Awh, he was so cute when he was blushing. I giggled and hugged him once again tightly.

It felt so good, able to remember. Remember all of what happened in my past. Now only one thing was missing. I came so far to remember. Yet what was I planning to do after that? Just continue life as normal? It just didn't feel so right.

"Nadeshiko?" Kukai spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" I looked up at Kukai with curiosity.

"Since you have your memories back...I just wonder. What happened after Nagihiko had died?" Kukai asked suddenly.

My eyes widened. I narrowed my eyes and stared at the ground hard. The memory was still vague. So hard to remember even with most of my memory back. I sort of wondered what really did happen. Something terrible probably could have happened. I kind of realized that I was afraid to remember. So now I was holding back all of my memory. All of it once again. As much as I wanted to remember, I should ask myself. Was it really worth it? No. No it wasn't. Because now all of that pain I experienced back then has returned. And it made my chest hurt awfully much. I don't know how much I would be able to stand it. Probably not very much at all. Maybe it was a good thing I forgot. Maybe this is why the suppressed my memories.

"I think I made an awful mistake," I said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked me with confusion edging in his voice.

"I don't think I should have remembered. Now that I do, those memories are so painful and terrible. I don't think I should have tried to even remember at all. I should have been scared to remember. No wonder why it was kept as a hidden secret..." I whispered softly. My voice was cracking here and there as I talked.

"No. You misunderstand, Nadeshiko," Kukai said in a harshly cold tone that seems too out of character for him.

I stared at him with confusion written all over my face. What did he mean I misunderstand? What was it that I did not understand?

"Memories are a valuable thing in life. It is a wonderful thing. It's like a camera. Something that takes photos of all the things that you have done in the past. Good or bad, Nadeshiko. Even if something treacherous happened to you and Nagihiko in the past, doesn't it feel good to remember? To know it happened? You may want to forget all of that pain, Nadeshiko, but I think it is unfair. Since there could have been other survivors that suffered the same pain and memories. Yet we need to learn to live in the future. Not the past," Kukai said in a soothing tone.

It took me awhile to process all of this. Everything Kukai was saying...it all confused me. But then I soon began to realize what Kukai had meant. Memories are precious. Good or bad ones. We all have awful memories. Some worse than others. But we should cherish them anyway. Besides that awful memory may be helpful somehow. I don't know how, but it can.

Slowly, I lifted my eyes up off from the floor and up at Kukai's calm and warm smile. I returned his smile with my own. I mouthed, "Thanks" and then buried my face in his chest.

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzt!_

"Oh! My phone!" Kukai stared at his phone's screen and noticed he had just gotten a text. It was from Nagihiko's cellphone.

"Maybe they defeated that Utau girl?" I suggested casually.

Kukai nodded and opened the text as he silently read the message. I tried to sit in a better position so I could read it as well.

"_Yo, Kukai! We just defeated Utau. Me and Rima decided to celebrate by going to the park and maybe the mall later and get some ice cream. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come along as well. _

_Nagihiko"_

"Should we go?" I asked warily. It seemed sort of suspicious in my opinion. I mean, when you really think about it...

"Maybe...Let's go anyway," Kukai said.

"Wait! I was thinking...what if it is a trap?" I asked.

"Oh, so now you decide to not be dense?" Kukai said sarcastically. "Let's just go anyway. You never know. Sometimes we need to take chances. It could go either way," he added encouragingly.

I groaned. "Fine."

Was it just me or did I have an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that if we actually went, something would go horribly wrong?

**A/N: w00t! I'm updating faster than usual~ But i have been in a more writing mood...so yeah~ :3 Anyway, the faster I update, the shorter the chapters will become. I am sorry but that's how it is for me~ ;33 The longer the chapter though, the slower I update~ I know you all love long chapters but you guys also love fast updates (or is that just me?) oh well~ Anyway, imma try to update asap for you guys if possible~ Anyway, please do review!**


	24. Is This The End?

**A/N: OMFGGG I WAS SOOO FREAKING LAZY I FORGOT TO UPDATE D: WITHOUT SHUGO CHARA ANYMORE I CAN'T UPDATE AS FAST! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS. I PROMISE ;A; After this story, no more Shugo Chara stories though...I am sorry. I won't finish reading the rest of the SC fanfics I am in the middle of either. I just lost all hope for this anime. Anyway, enjoy~? ;^;**

**Is This The End?**

"Rima..."

Nagihiko looked at Rima's loving face. Her eyes were shut tight and her lips were parted slightly. She laid limply by his side. It was all of his fault they were all in this mess. Then again, he couldn't blame himself completely. He was working for the devil after all.

"Satan did this."

His eyes burned with hatred. He clenched his fists together and stood up. He walked over to the bars of his cell and began to punch the bars over and over again hoping they would break. Of course, this tactic did not work.

No matter what he did, he was stuck here. That's just how it was for him. He would never be able to escape. It was all over. This was the end. Himself and the others would be executed and Satan would continue to devour the world in possibly endless chaos. Nobody could stop such a powerful being. Nobody except for God himself.

"How did I end up in this mess? How...how did I mistake Hell for Heaven?"

Yes. How did he, he wondered. Hell was supposed to be a place filled with fire. Nothing but fire. A place where your soul would be diminished into nothing but ashes. All of your hopes and dreams being thrown away, ripped apart from your inner being. Taking away your sanity as it slowly made you insane. Making sure you could never return to your past life.

Except this so-called 'hell' he was in was not what he expected. It looked just like Heaven. The only scary part of his death was...

"The abyss. The abyss! I remember now! I remember seeing fire! So that was hell. Then what is this place I am in right now? That imaginary place..."

"It was a figment of your imagination. Something Satan created to drag you into this mess. So that way, you would work for him without even knowing it. He wanted to gain power and control over God. Over the years he has grown more and more powerful."

Nagihiko's eyes widened in surprise. He looked up to see himself face-to-face with Utau. The one who trapped him here.

"But I never did anything wrong. How was I—"

Utau cut him off. "You were actually sent to Heaven at first, but Satan found a way to drag you into Hell. You won't remember or understand though of course since he suppressed those memories."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Nagihiko suspiciously asked.

"Well, we are going to exterminate you anyway so I thought why not?" Utau grinned.

"Let us go," Nagihiko seethed.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can comply with that offer. You see, I work for Satan. He promised me that if I worked for him that I could give Rima an eternal torturing for life as payback for leaving me behind," Utau said while she examined her nails.

"Maybe if you actually listened to what Rima had to say we wouldn't be in this mess! You know, she was raped too and—"

"Oh, Nagi! Poor dear innocent, Nagi. You see, I was the one who actually caused that." Utau smirked.

Nagihiko's eyes widened.

"Oh but like it even matters! Just stay put. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Oh, and by the way," Utau said as she motioned Nagihiko towards her.

Nagihiko unwillingly moved close towards Utau.

ZAP!

"Idiot," Utau said with a grin.

She put away her tazer and reached her hand through the bars of the cell and dug through Nagihiko's pockets to find his cell phone. A smile danced playfully on her lips as she disappeared into thin air.

Utau scrolled through Nagihiko's contacts one by one. She soon enough found Souma Kukai's number in there. Her smile grew wider, knowing her plan would definitely work. Utau clicked on his number and began to send a text.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

I sighed as I followed Kukai towards the park. I swear, something bad will happen. It was engulfing my body. I wanted to pull Kukai away and scream for him to not go, but of course he would not listen to me. I had no choice but to follow him. Well I could easily turn around and walk the other direction, but if I did that what would I do? Just sit around and do nothing while my own brother and my best friend were about to get killed? No. I just couldn't risk it.

"Kukai, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, seriously! How can you be so blind?" I said in a pleading voice.

"Nadeshiko, if it makes you feel any better I don't believe the text either," Kukai said calmingly.

"Then why are you still going! To go get yourself killed or something?" I couldn't believe this. He was on my side with this being a trap, yet he still decided to go! Was he insane?

Kukai stopped abruptly. I stared at him with a confused look. Why had he stopped? Kukai slowly turned around while rubbing his temples.

"Look, Nadeshiko, your brother and best friend are up there trapped. Unless you know any other dead people that have come back alive and are working for demons tell me how we are going to get to them," Kukai explained.

"Kukai! Oh my goodness you are a retard!" I never acted this way before.

Kukai glared at me. Kukai has never looked at me that way before. Those eyes that seemed betrayed. As if I didn't trust him. Well, of course I didn't trust him but still...

"If we went to them, all that would happen is that we would get caught and have no way to help them! Then what will you do? Huh?"

He looked away, his eyes sharpening. "Fine then. You go do what you want and I'll go and do what I want." He then walked off.

"Wait...what...?" I just stood there, watching as he walked off.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW? D:**


	25. Realization

**A/N This is maybe one of the shortest chapters I shall ever write. I promise. But every time I have a looong and late update with no inspiration whatsoever, I will write a super short filler chapter so that way you know I am alive and I still haven't forgotten about this story nor my reviewers. I am truly and genuinely sorry. I will try to update as fast as I can. But I am quite busy now so it will be slow. So please do bear with me. Anyway, enjoy the very lame and boring chapter.**

**Realization**

With a flip of my hair, I stormed off. I refused to look back. No matter how much I wanted to go back and apologize, I knew I couldn't. It was too late. After that one swift movement which caused me to turn away from, it had always been too late. Besides, I didn't want to give him the satisfactory!

"Why did it turn out like this...?" I whispered softly to myself.

I stopped in mid-track and sat down at the nearest bench I could find. I rubbed my temples slowly and soothingly with my fingers, but my stress levels didn't seem to lower one bit. I knew I had to save Nagihiko and Rima, but if we just went there we could get captured! I just had a feeling it was a trap. I just knew it would be!

I looked down the way I came from. Kukai was now out of sight. What if something bad happened to him? It would be all my fault.

My heart throbbed repeatedly inside my chest. I winced slightly, lifting my head up a bit to stare up at the sky.

The sky...where God and Jesus were. Watching us...and doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. All they have done for me was cause me pain. I bet they were laughing at me right this very moment.

I stood up slowly, my face angled towards the sky. I sucked in a huge breath and screamed, _**"Why! Why did you curse me with such an awful and horrible life! What did I ever do to deserve this!"**_

People stopped and stared at the poor little me. I scowled and started to storm off again, taking big and quick steps which soon turned into a run. Tears began to fall down my face at a rapid pace. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Why? Why me?

–

Kukai stood at Nadeshiko's drifting figure with a dumbfounded look. What had just happened? Did she really just go and abandon him like that? Was she truly serious?

He crossed his arms and sighed. Maybe he should go after her. Then what would happen to Nagihiko and Rima? He turned to look at the path which led to the park. The place where he was supposedly supposed to meet Nagihiko and Rima.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He went to his inbox and checked the message again. He re-read it over and over again. Soon it came clear to him that a trap really had been awaiting him. If he kept walking forward, he could have been captured. And what could he do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

All he now knew, was that he had to go after Nadeshiko and confess that she was right and he was wrong.

Kukai tightened his grip on his cellphone, shutting it tight. He then started to run. Run as fast as he possibly could.

_Nadeshiko, I'm sorry. I'm coming now. So please, wait for me!_

**A/N Yeaa that really sucked..o Well I hope you all review anyway~ Please? :3 Maaybeeee~? 8D Help revive the story~?**_  
_


	26. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry but like...I am really stressed and finally DONE with Shugo Chara. FOREVER. I'm never going back there...ever again...=w= So if someone maybe wants to finish A Past To Remember for me, they can...i dont know who'd want to though. Um...anyway yea this story will not be completed and most likely deleted later. But I will be writing other stories. :3 So look forward to that. Anyway, farewell~!**


	27. Down To Business

**A/N: You people guilted me into continuing the story again...D; I don't know...I really was going to not continue it. Then some people pleaded for me to continue. Some offered to continue it for me...and I was going to tell them: "Go ahead and continue it for me..." but I was thinking...I worked so hard...and only I know where I want this story to end up. And I want it to end exactly where I hope it goes. And it just wouldn't be the same either if someone wrote the rest for me...so...here I am again! This is the LAST Shugo Chara story I am ever writing. After that, THE END. No more Shugo Chara! Okay? Yea...so um...this chapter is mainly a recap in Nadeshiko's POV? But a really simple one. So ahahaha...yea...slowly working my way back up. Enjoy. I plan to write some Vocaloid stories c: So the stories that you see on my page? That were originally meant for Shugo Chara? Yea most will be Vocaloid now 8D Since Vocaloids don't have personalities ;D Anyway enjoy~ o:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in here except for the plot itself.  
**

**Down To Business**

"_Nagihiko, promise me you won't ever leave me okay?"_

"_Of course. I would never dare think of leaving my precious sister."_

"_Nagi...I heard a war is about to start. What is going to happen? Will we be okay?"_

"_Of course we will. Don't worry."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_**Your promises mean nothing. You lied to me. Big brother, why? Why did you do this to me? Maybe then I wouldn't have to be running for my life, trying to save my memories. The most precious memories that I could ever hold in all eternity. Why did you fall for that horrid trap? Why did you save me? You promised not to leave me. But you did. You died. Now look, you're a ghost. You come back appearing human again. I almost didn't recognize you. Then I remembered who you were. I was thinking maybe the promise wasn't broken after all. Hah, I was wrong. Because now you're captured. I can't even save you because of stupid Kukai. We're worthless. All worthless. Together we will be worthless forever. So goodbye.**_

My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I have violet hair. I have a twin. I can't even remember my age anymore. I refuse to remember because then I'll remember my twin. My twin who abandoned me. My twin who shares the same blood as me. Just that simple age will bring back my memories of him breaking our promise. A promise which suddenly flooded back into my mind as I was running away from Kukai. So what now? Now what? What to do? Oh what to do...

My head felt heavy as I finally tore my eyes away from the ground, staring up at the gates of Seiyo Academy. I lifted up a frail and pale hand and laid it against the lock of the gate. It was after school hours. Of course they had locked the gates. So why...why did I come here? What was my purpose?

My mind began to flood with painful and agonizing memories. Memories which were ripped from my mind, stolen and sealed away for all eternity. My memories being suppressed every now and then so they couldn't come back. Now, because of a failure, they are coming back. They are returning in a mass flood. It hurts. It hurts to remember. They told me to never forget the past. I told them I can't forget a past that I never had. They told me I did have a past. And that once I remembered what that past was, it would hurt. They were right. I remember only this when I was small and young in the hospital after serious head trauma.

Tch. Head trauma my fucking ass. Truly, what had happened was my memories were stolen. Not stolen, but taken away from my mind to 'protect' me. Hah. Lies. All of it! Lies! They were just telling me lies. Lies. LIES! LIES! My past is a lie! A lie! My LIFE! My own LIFE! Is a LIE! Redundant isn't it? Me keeping saying it's all a lie that is...but like I care. Why...? Why should I care?

Am I finally going insane? Just like my brother? Just like Rima? Yet I haven't even been dragged down into that horrid abyss. So how? How am I insane? No...not yet. It's all in my mind. If only I had a place to go. If only...if onl—

"NADESHIKO!"

I turned my head to see a boy with auburn hair running my way. He looked so familiar. Where have I seen him before? I back up toward the gate and grab onto the lock, shaking it furiously trying to get it to open as the boy neared me. Why? I have no idea. Maybe because I felt afraid. But why was I afraid of someone I knew...? Wait...did I even...know them at all? I can't even remember the present.

"_Yo, Nadeshiko! Cool moves you got there!"_

"_Teehee! Thank you! You got some cool moves too!"_

"_Heh. You're cute."_

"_E-Eh?"_

"_Oh nothing! Try and beat this!"_

"_Hey, no fair! That's way too high for me. I'm so small..."_

"_Here, let me give you a lift."_

"_Huh? What do yo—! Whoa!"_

"_Better?"_

"_Yes...very much. Thank you."_

"Ku...kai..."

"Nadeshiko!" Kukai yelled my name. He was jogging at an easy and steady pace toward me.

I let go of the lock and hold both of my hands in front of my face. They were bruised and red in areas where I clutched the lock too tightly. I then avert my eyes over to Kukai and smile lightly.

"Kukai!" I cry out and run towards him as well.

When we both reach each other, I wrap my arms around his neck, hanging onto him as if I were hanging onto life. Tears fell and slipped down my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Kukai asked me with concern edging in his voice.

I nodded quickly, attempting to wipe away my tears. "I'm fine. I almost lost myself to insanity, but I'm perfectly fine now," I said while grinning. Yet even while I grinned, the tears just wouldn't stop. Just like on a rainy day where no matter how many times you plead for the rain to come back another day, it just doesn't do as you command.

"I'm glad. Look, Nadeshiko, I have to apolo—" Kukai began.

"For what?" I cut him off. "I understand what you meant by that they could be in deep trouble and...we need to save them somehow. But how?"

"I have no idea..."

"Great...this is just perfect! Well we need to figure something out quick before I have a meltdown."

"I know!"

"Really?"

"Well, not _really._ But I think I know someone who could probably help!"

"And that would be...?"

* * *

"So, you're saying that you need a way to get to the Underworld? Because I think that might actually be where they are since you did say the demons had made a fake heaven and stole Rima and Nagihiko from Heaven and tricked them into working for them..."

"Yes! Look, Hikaru, I know it may seem crazy but I believe you know everything we need to know. I don't know why, but I have this feeling..." Kukai trailed off.

"It seems quite hard and practically unbelievable, but strangely I do believe you. Sadly I have no idea how to help. Maybe Tsukasa could help though," Hikaru mumbled while deep in thought.

"That dope? You have to be kidding me..." I groaned.

Hikaru's gaze swept over to me. "He may seem stupid and gay, but he probably knows way much more than I do."

"That's impossible..." I muttered.

Hikaru grinned. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

"Oh yes! I know exactly how to get there. See, Nadeshiko, I knew who you were the moment you stepped foot back into this school. I knew you were going to ask to go to the Underworld one day. Probably to exact revenge on the demon who took your memories I was guessing, but apparently this is a bigger deal than I was expecting."

My jaw dropped. Hikaru was right. He actually did know what we needed to know.

"Do you think you can first tell me about this demon who stole my memories? I want to know everything first before I go down there," I said with a determined look.

Of course I wasn't going to just waltz on in there. I needed to know everything. And I wanted it right now. Immediately.

"Are you sure...?" Tsukasa said playfully.

"Yes."

"Well..." Tsukasa inhaled deeply.

**A/N: Oh dear this chapter I find quite fail..D; Ahaha so yea...ahem it will start to get dark later because I kind of like dark themes and stuff so yea...next chapter is mainly going to talk about the stupid demon and blah blah blah...anyway please review? ^-^; I love you all~ :D**


	28. Satan's Pawns

**A/N: Omfg...it's...been...forever! AGAIN! Anyway I finally decided to continue and I'll try to manage. I forgot most that happened in the story so I'm looking through the chapters trying to remember. I don't even remember where I was heading. So I'll being doing improv a lot. Anyway enjoy and I own nothing!**

**Satan's Pawns**

"_Nagi...wake up...please! Don't leave me here by myself! Wake up! Don't you remember your promise? You said you'd never leave me...so please..." Tears were spilling out of Nadeshiko's eyes as she watched the color fade out of her brother's face and body. _

"_I'll...always...be with...you..." Nagihiko managed to choke out before his eternal slumber._

_Nadeshiko's eyes widened in pure horror at the loss of her brother. She let out a scream and shook her brother back and forth, shoving him against the sharp bits of rocks and broken airplane limbs. All control was lost and she felt as if she were standing outside of her own body watching her tear into pieces. All the memories she spent with her brother were now becoming blurs. All that mattered now was the present. That her own brother died. That now she was completely alone. She could feel a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away and screamed as she did so. More hands reached out to grab her. Nadeshiko could no longer handle it. She stood up, body shaking. Her nerves were tingling. She grabbed a metal pipe near to her and swung it around, hitting a person in the stomach with it._

"_Leave me alone!" she screeched as she continued to wave the pipe around. _

_People slowly began to back off and tried to use words to console her, but nothing could penetrate her mind. It was filling with dark and cruel thoughts. Something was trying to control her. Something reaching into her mind and sucking something out. Nadeshiko could feel her head grow heavy and she could feel the pipe slide out of her hand. She took a few sudden steps back to find herself tripping over Nagihiko's corpse. But it didn't matter no more whether her brother died. She no longer was able to even think straight. Nadeshiko tried to right herself up, but she simply could not. Was she also going to die? Maybe so. Maybe this was how it was all meant to be. Dying. Disappearing. Memories stolen. Darkness washed over her vision and covered the world before her and she knew she was gone._

"Nadeshiko, are you okay?" Kukai reached a hand out to me to stroke my head and calm me down.

"The darkness...I..." I choked out.

"What do you mean the darkness? Nadeshiko, did you regain another memory?" He moved his hand to my forehead.

"I...I remember now. You know how Nagihiko and Rima are insane because they were both sent to the abyss? A-And if you stay there for too long you become insane and..." My voice trembled as I attempted to explain.

Kukai moved his hand back to my head and started to run his fingers through my hair in a way that soothed my heart and soul. "You went there too?"

"I have no idea, Kukai. I remember I was going insane over my brother's death and I was dragged into darkness," I said as I tried to look back in retrospect.

Tsukasa twirled a pen between his fingers and stopped it a bit to touch it lightly to his lips, his head tilting towards the ceiling in a thinking pose. "It could be possible that maybe you are insane because of the sudden rush of memories entering you all at once. Some people who suffered from amnesia for many years and suddenly recover can go crazy depending if the memories are good or bad. You probably had a bad past since you say your brother died and you went crazy. Also the fact that you were being stripped from your parent's side to America during World War II. Bad memories like this can cause insanity. I have seen plenty of cases like this before."

I wrapped my arms around my body and let out a small sight. "Possibly..."

"Now about the demon that stole your memories..." Tsukasa began slowly. "I do not know much detail on it but there is a question I must ask. Have you been having strange dreams lately?"

I stared at Tsukasa blankly. Strange dreams? I had no idea of what he possibly could have meant. Then I remembered Kazunari and the last time we talked. I have not seen him in my dreams since.

"I remember Kazunari," I said softly.

"Kazunari? Who is that?" Kukai asked curiously.

"A boy that would enter my dreams and talk to me. He always called me Sakura. He said he was going to help me regain my memories last time I talked to him, but I have not talked to him since. He has such a familiar presence though," I replied.

"Is he the reason your memories are recovering?" Tsukasa asked.

"No. He said it was hopeless. He suddenly changed his mind and refused to talk to me since." I realized how sad I actually was to know he was gone. To never talk to me anymore. He was comforting sometimes, though he was cruel as well. My dreams felt so dull and empty without him coming to invade. Even though he was gone I could still feel his presence somehow as if it never had left me. As if he were possibly a part of me.

"Do you know what he looked like? Or was it just a voice?" Kukai wondered aloud.

I closed my eyes trying to search my mind of who Kazunari was or what he could possibly be. Do I even remember how he looked like? I realized I did not remember who he looked like at all. I know I saw him, but every time I woke up it was as if I forgotten everything about Kazunari aside from our conversations. Yet there had to be something. I searched my mind even deeper. There had to be something. Then I remembered one thing. Another shard of memory hitting me in the face. His voice. He sounded like...

"...Nagihiko."

Tsukasa and Kukai turned to look at me, confusion scribbled all over their faces.

"Kazunari is Nagihiko! He sounded like Nagihiko! Exactly like him!" I said with excitement bubbling inside of me.

"Are you sure, Nade? Maybe he was imitating his voice—" Kukai started.

"No! No...that's not it at all. He seemed like he knew me. Inside and out. And only one person knew me like that. Nagihiko...he's...he's captured! He..." I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "He's out there captured somewhere in Hell or the Underworld or whatever it is called! We...Please Tsukasa tell me how to get there!" I could feel myself going insane again. My body shook violently, small sparks being sent up my spine.

I could feel Kukai wrap his arms around my shoulders and caress me lightly. He put his lips to my hair and whispered softly that everything would be okay. His voice was light and tempting like a lullaby. I felt the sparks in my body calm down and I regained control of myself. I reached a hand to wipe away the falling tears and looked up at Tsukasa, eyes with determination. "Tell me how to save Nagihiko!"

Tsukasa smiled lightly and stood up. He walked over to a bookshelf alone in its own corner. He plucked a book from the top shelf and handed it over to me. The book felt like leather and was covered in dust which said that it hadn't been used in years. I looked up at Tsukasa who nodded at me to open it. I turned my attention back to the book and opened the cover of the book which suddenly flew out of my hand. A bright light brandished the room as the book floated in the air above our heads. The pages flipped with rapid speed and suddenly stopped. Right in the exact middle of the book was the answer to all of my problems. The book fell like a rock to the ground. I knelt over the book and skimmed through the words on the page, my eyes widening even more with each word that passed over my eye.

"Oh my god...this is the answer to everything."

* * *

Nagihiko lifted his head which felt groggy. His vision was blurred and he felt dazed. He sat up slowly, leaning against the wall behind him and winced slightly as he felt a sharp pain like a needle sticking into his skin. He craned his neck to look behind his back to see a small cut where he was tazed. Everything flooded back into his mind and he remembered now.

He turned his head back to see the empty cell he was in aside from Rima's lifeless body. He remembered Utau knocking all the breath out of Rima and watching her small body fall to the ground. Rima was good in a fight, but because of how small and frail she was it was easy to kill her with just one punch. Yet she couldn't be dead. She already was dead. Once you're dead you can't die again. Maybe if he tried poking her or calling her name...

"Rima? Hey, Rima are you alive?" He crawled over to where Rima lay and nudged her lightly. She made a small squeak and coughed a bit, blood trickling down her chin as she did so. Nagihiko felt a wash of relief come over him. "Rima, wake up. Rima. I know you're in there...hey we need to get out of here and save Nadeshiko!"

Rima's lip twitched a bit and her eyes under her eyelids were beginning to move. Her limbs slowly came to life like a puppet. Nagihiko's heart lifted as he thought she was about to wake up, but suddenly she lay limp again next to him. Maybe she never was going to wake up. Sorrow shined in his eyes. The one girl he loved desperately was now in a state of a coma. Who knew how long it would be until she would awaken. Maybe this was how it all was meant to be. Maybe this was it. He would be killed too and then Nadeshiko...no he couldn't bring himself to think such things. The thought of his little sister dead and long gone pained him. His heart ached with longing and wishing for someone to be there and to comfort him. But he was all alone now. It was just him and Rima who's soul no longer resonated in her body. And Utau who trapped them in here until Nadeshiko were to come.

* * *

"What does it say?" Kukai asked. He leaned over my shoulder trying to get a good look at the words on the page.

"It says something about Satan. I don't see how Satan has anything to do with this though. I mean he's just the greatest demon in hell right? The devil? I mean..." My voice trailed off as I tried to search for the right words.

Tsukasa picked up the book from the ground and held it in front of him. He skimmed the words and set the book back down on his desk when he was done. "I believe I have come to a conclusion."

My eyes grew big. "Really?" I could feel my heart racing.

"You see Satan is the king of Hell and all hatred that exists in this world. He is the devil indeed with great power and probably is the demon that sealed away your memories," Tsukasa concluded.

"Satan? But why in the world would he want to seal my memories away?" I asked. I needed to know the answer. The answer to everything. Questions started to appear in my head and I wanted to pour them all out and demand Tsukasa answered them now. But I didn't believe he himself knew the answer to my questions.

"I have no idea, though this page has a hidden message in it. Maybe a flashback into the past probably?" Tsukasa looked at the page thoughtfully. His fingers delicately traced the words written on the page.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"What I mean is if you read it instead of skimming over the words it may give you a flashback or a key to open all of your memories or maybe you'll see someone else's memories. Don't ask me how that works either. It is just the way it is. I do not believe there is any true logic behind any of this," Tsukasa answered. He shoved the book at me. "Now I suggest you start reading."

I looked down at the book again. Millions of words were etched onto the very page that was the key to all pasts and memories beyond. Even though I had two pages to read it was a lot. The words were small and hard to read and there was so much I needed to carefully look at. I don't know if this would even be worth it in the end. There is still the chance that I won't see anyone's past. I don't even know if that could ever be possible. But for my brother I had to do this. So I forced myself to read the small text, words passing by me slowly. I tried to take in the information slowly and try to interpret its meaning.

"_This is the perfect chance to start our plan. And these two will be perfect as pawns."_

**A/N: Review please...:c I don't have much to say really no more...**


End file.
